Every wolf needs a moon
by Talia-Rose
Summary: When her parents die, Sonya Delcot is forced to change schools by her aunt and uncle where an inteligent young werewolf catches her attention and introduces her to a different world. But will strange dreams amoung other things ruin their relationship?Done
1. Chapter One:The eve of a new school year

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts because I absolutely love Sirius and Remus….

Chapter One: The eve of a new school year.

            "Now Sonya, you really must learn to sit down when you're told to." Her aunt Hillary instructed, pointing towards the plush couch in the corner of the study. "Alexander will be in here momentarily to tell you what's going to happen. But I suspect that you will be transferring from your school in the Balkans to one here in England."

            The young girl's nostrils flared – a trait that Hillary knew she had inherited from her mother Bethany – and she lifted a pair of sharp blue eyes to meet her Aunt's, "You're kidding me right? Leave Saint Luthors? But all my friends are there and I've only got this year and next year left before I graduate."

            Hillary smiled faintly, "But Hogwarts is close to here and here is where you have to live now. I know you'll miss your friends back in Bulgaria and Romania but it was your parents wishes that you came to live with us if they passed on before you were grown."

            "But can't I stay at Saint Luthors and just come here during the summer holidays? You know that could work." Sonya pleaded, not at all happy.

            "I'm sorry Sonya, but you're going to go to Hogwarts and that's final. You don't come into your inheritance until you turn twenty-one and until you're eighteen, your uncle and I are your legal guardians. Perhaps during the holidays you will be able to have your friends come over and visit or you can go and visit them?" She smiled and ruffled the girl's short blond hair.

            Leaving the room, Hillary glanced back over her shoulder to see her niece staring into space with tears running down her cheeks. Sighing, she refused to go over and comfort the girl, knowing that that was detrimental to her objectives. Closing the door behind her, the older woman headed off down a set of stairs to find her husband, who would be hiding somewhere on the first floor of their London home.

            "Marcus! Marcus where are you?" She called shrilly, hands on her hips.

            Sonya shook herself and looked over at the window. She could hear her aunt calling for her uncle and knew that if she were going to run away, now would be the time, before Alexander got there. Alexander was her parents' lawyer and a man who she had known all her life… but that was only to be expected when one had parents to run an international corporation in the Muggle world. She's always found that amusing, the fact that her parents had made themselves rich and successful in the Muggle world when they both came from pureblood Wizarding families. But the Delcots' had been interested in Muggle affairs – the reason why they had become rich by Muggle standards by being prominent members of the business world … but she had never really spent much time with her parents and had never really had any clear idea of what they did because when she wasn't at school, she was somewhere else with people her parents thought she would like to spend the time with. In her lifetime, Sonya had been to nearly every country in the world… that is, nearly every country of importance. In fact, she had spent these last summer holidays in America, in Los Angles with her good friend Andre and his twin sister Andrea.

            "You weren't planning on going anywhere were you Miss Delcot?" A man asked from the door and Sonya turned around to shake her head. "I didn't think so. Now sit down Sonya, we need to talk about what you don't like about your parents will."

            "Don't tell me, you're going to insist that I attend Hogwarts as well? Well I don't want to! Why can't I go and live with Andre and his family? At least then I would still be able to go to Saint Luthors." She snapped, her eyes narrowing angrily.

            Alexander smiled faintly, "You're just like your parents sometimes, so incredibly stubborn. Now, who said you have to go to Hogwarts? I didn't realize that there was anything in the will that said you had to change schools. In fact, I believe your parents expressed a specific desire for you to stay at Saint Luthors because of… of… you know what I mean."

            There was a look of pure dislike for him on her face, "You still can't bring yourself to talk about the trait that I inherited from my father's side? Come on Alexander, tell me what I am."

            "Now Sonya, there's no need to be like that. You have enough troubles at the moment without having to think about what I think about that slightly distasteful talent you have." He replied, refusing to meet her eyes.

            "If you say so. Aunty Hillary said that because I have to live with them here in England now, I have to transfer to Hogwarts. Which is, as it happens, away from my friends and everyone I know. Name one person in Hogwarts that I would probably know… that is, besides Lucius Malfoy." Her voice was low and her eyes narrowed in such a way that she reminded Alexander of an angry hawk.

            Taking a step back, the lawyer smiled faintly, "I believe that there is one of the Black boys there… or maybe both, I'm not sure. You remember Sirius Black don't you?"

            "He possesses one of the most distasteful mothers alive. The Black family is terrible and they are supporters of You-Know-Who."

            "That's not the point." Alexander snapped. "And last I heard, the eldest boy ran away from home because he couldn't stand his family. Now, if your aunt and uncle think it best that you change to Hogwarts, then I won't stand in their way. In fact, I believe that it may very well be the best thing for you if you get out of the crowd you hang around with at Saint Luthors. I've heard about the people they have attending there and frankly, Hogwarts is a much better choice."

            Sonya laughed bitterly, "Yes, you're worried about the werewolves and Vampires and Animagi influencing my behavior and what I might become."

            "Sonya!" Her aunt Hillary was in the doorway again, her arms crossed and her plain brown eyes narrowed angrily. "There's no need to be like that. Now your uncle is prepared to take you to get your things from Diagon Alley this afternoon since you will be leaving for school tomorrow. An owl just arrived with your booklist from Hogwarts."

            Alexander sighed in relief – he wouldn't have to take the girl back to Bulgaria for school. As much as he had respected her parents, the daughter was a stubborn and spoilt girl who expected everything to go her way… though it wasn't her fault really. Her parents had made her that way by trying to compensate for not being around all that much. Dusting his hands off, he smiled at Hillary and shrugged, "If Marcus is going to take her to get her school things, then you obviously don't need me anymore. Now, you know that if you have anything you need to talk to me about all you have to do is send an owl and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

            "You're a busy man Alexander, you know that we wouldn't take up any of your time unless it was absolutely necessary." She replied, shooing Sonya out of the room.

            "I'm willing to do anything in my power for the family of Bethany and William… though I can't stand their daughter. I wish you luck with that one Hillary, she's going to be a right handful even without the added problem of her little gift." He followed the woman out of the study and down the stairs towards wherever it was that Marcus was hiding.

            Sonya snorted, rolling her eyes as she walked off along a hallway to her bedroom. "Oh I'll show them one day. They can't cage a bird and expect it to sing the tune they try to teach it nor can they collar a wolf and expect it to sit when they tell it to."

            Going through her trunk, she found her favorite skirt and shirt to change into. Even if she didn't want to go to Hogwarts, she enjoyed shopping for anything and would do all she could to make the people around her believe that she really was the perfect angel.

            Carefully pulling a pair of skin colored tights on, she slipped the ankle length cream suede skirt on and the white cotton blouse. Brushing her hair, she fastened the side curls back with a silver clip. She had only just finished pulling her shoes on when her uncle knocked on the door and looked in to see if she was ready.

            "Come on Poppet, let's just get this over and done with so you can get some rest. I believe you'll be having a long day tomorrow." Marcus smiled kindly at her.

            He was a plain man, a simple man who was ruled over by his wife… though between them, they only just made it to average intelligence. But she liked her uncle well enough; it's not like he was inclined to make any comments about her habits or her gift and he was a dopey man who, like her parents, was well disposed towards buying her whatever she wanted if she just asked.

            They took the floo to Diagon Alley and when they got there, Sonya was amazed by the number of people around her age shopping for school things at the last minute. But once she and her uncle had gotten all of her books and other necessary school things, he stopped outside the owl shop and shook his head.

            "You realize that you're going to have to get an owl now because Hogwarts won't allow you to keep Rybe there." He flicked his hand towards the shop and glanced at her sadly.

            Rybe was her beloved hawk – the present her parents had gotten her for her fifteenth birthday last year. She had spent all of her free time working with the bird, training Rybe to respond to her commands and her signals… and to not be allowed to keep her at school was dreadful. It just made her hate Hogwarts more than she already did.

            Following her uncle into the owl shop, Sonya was stunned by the diversity of the birds within. She was instinctively drawn to a large grey owl that was perched on a stand; it's large yellow eyes watching her steadily. Running her fingers lightly across the bird's feathers, she glanced over at her uncle and smiled faintly. He nodded, trusting her to be able to pick the right bird. It was when the owl ruffled his feathers and blinked at her that Sonya realized what was in her hand. Opening her hand up, she stared at the feather there in sadness before letting it fall to the ground. Holding her wrist in front of the bird, Sonya didn't even wince when he stepped onto her wrist and let out a faint "hooo". While her uncle paid for the bird and brought a cage for it, she rummaged through her mind for a suitable name and eventually decided on Teran.

            "Are you alright to look around the shops while I go into the Ministry to speak to a friend? I'll drop all of your things at the room in the Leaky Cauldron where you'll stay tonight. Your aunt Hillary has already sent all of your other things there." Marcus messed up her short blond hair and smiled. "Make sure you're there before dark. I don't want to have to worry about you."

            She grinned, "I'll be fine uncle and you know it. Now go see your friend and I'll go and buy myself an early birthday present."

            Marcus studied her for a moment before nodding to the owl, "Do you want me to take the bird back to the room?"

            "No, I'll keep Teran with me. I would like to get to know my new bird before I have to rely on his training to carry my letters for me. Now, more importantly, are you going to be okay without me watching over you?" Sonya blinked at him, reminding her uncle of a hawk watching its prey.

            Turning his back on her, the older man walked away, "Remember Sonya Delcot, you must be back at the Leaky Cauldron before dark or I will be forced to send someone looking for you. And don't spend all of your money; I'm not taking you back to the bank to get more."

            Calling out after him, Sonya replied, "I don't know what I'm going to buy yet… since I already have the latest broom."

            Once he was out of sight, she made a beeline to the broom shop and went inside to gaze thoughtfully at all the brooms. She loved flying and Quidditch was her second favorite sport after hunting. Standing in front of a display which incorporated the broom she had at home as well as several others from the same line, Sonya stroked Teran's feathers gently while staring at the brooms and thinking about the last game of Quidditch that she had played.

            "Hey Moony, where are you going?" A boys' voice rung out from behind her, causing Sonya to turn around to see who was talking.

            She saw a small group of boys around her age standing just outside the shop talking. From what she could see, one of them – a tallish, pale boy – was trying to go across to a bookshop while the other three were trying to get him to come into the broom shop with them.

            One of the boys, a tall boy with messy hair and glasses, rolled his eyes and tugged at the sleeve of the boy next to him, "Let Remus go to his beloved bookshop. It's not like we won't be able to find him since I doubt he will be in there for any less time than we will be in here."

            "He's right you know Sirius, I won't go anywhere else but the bookshop and besides, I don't play Quidditch and though I enjoy cheering for you and James, I'm not that interested in it." Remus shrugged and managed to dash across the street and into the bookshop.

            Coming inside the shop, the three remaining boys were chattering about the latest brooms…. Well, Sirius and James were while the third boy just seemed to be tagging along. Sonya stared at the boy dubbed Sirius for a moment, remembering last time she had met him at a large dinner her uncle Terrance had given. She hadn't liked him then and she didn't think she would like him now. When he looked over at her, she ducked away from his gaze, hoping that he didn't recognize her.

            "Hey James, Sirius, come look at this!" The nameless boy called – he had just seen Sonya.

            She turned around to leave the shop, thinking that she might go over to the bookshop to see if there were any new books that she might like when she came face to face with James. He studied her for a moment before holding out his hand.

            "James Potter."

            Sniffling, Sonya eyed his hand distastefully before carefully side stepping him and sweeping past, "That's nice." She replied before walking out the door.

            He watched her go then turned around to his friend, "Who was she Sirius? I don't think I've ever seen her before."

            Sirius stared out the window and watched Sonya go into the bookshop. "If my memory serves me correctly, that girl was Sonya Delcot. I met her at Terrance Delcots' home one year when my parents dragged us to one of his annual parties. She's a stubborn git who thinks the world revolves around her."

            "Well stubborn git or not, she's rather pretty. Don't you agree Peter?" James flashed a grin at the other boys.

            "Yes, rather pretty… her looks have certainly improved with age but I bet her attitude hasn't." The young master Black murmured, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter Two: The Hogwarts Sorting Hat Ch...

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts.

Chapter Two: The Hogwarts Sorting Hat.

            "Now Rybe, I want you to fly to Hogwarts and find a man named Hagrid. Apparently, he lives in a hut beside the forest. He'll look after you until I can sort something out." Sonya sat beside the window of her room in the Leaky Cauldron and secured a letter to the hawk's leg.

            Rybe snapped her sharp beak at her owner before blinking her large yellow eyes at the grey owl, which was sitting on the back of a chair on the other side of the room. Stretching out her wings, she hopped along the windowsill before taking off in a blur of fawn and grey. Teran hooted again, sounding pleased that the large hawk had flown off and left him in peace.

            After carefully asking her uncle about who looked after the grounds, she had sat down and written a letter to this Hagrid person concerning her beloved hawk. That was the letter that Rybe had taken off with towards the school. But any minute now, Sonya expected her uncle to knock on the door to tell her that it was time to go to the train station to catch the Hogwarts Express.

            Once she had quickly making sure that she had everything packed and ready to go, Sonya pulled on a pair of jeans and a white silk blouse. Gathering the last few of her things, she waited patiently for her uncle to come and tell her that it was time to go. When he did, she nodded sadly and followed him out, carrying her broom and the cage with Teran in it while her uncle brought her trunk along.

            Making their way to the station, neither said anything – really, there wasn't anything to be said and what important things that had been required, had already been gone over. Sonya knew she wasn't to let people know about her gift and she knew that she had to try and behave herself. Her aunt and uncle didn't need to hear that she had been playing up in an attempt to get herself sent back to Saint Luthors.

            "And how exactly am I meant to get to the train?" She stared at the wall in confusion.

            Marcus ruffled her hair, "Just follow those other kids. Now Sonya, I know we've been over everything already and you don't need me to act like the dottering parent since I'm your uncle but try to be good this year. Your aunt and I understand completely that this is a hard move for you, changing schools, but you're a smart girl and you always adjust to anything new."

            Sonya smiled faintly and nodded, "Don't worry uncle Marcus, I would never do anything to put a bad mark on the Delcot name. You can rest assured that I will behave like the perfect young lady I can be… when I'm in the mood. Now, I had best catch this train to Hogwarts otherwise, you'll be in trouble with aunt Hillary."

            Kissing his niece gently on the cheek, Marcus watched her take her things and follow the example of the small group of people who had gone through before. When she had disappeared through the wall and he was certain she would not be coming back through, the aging man turned and walked away, glad that his niece was trying to adjust already without making to much of a fuss. Really, he couldn't understand why his wife and Alexander were so distrustful of the girl, she was an angel when she wanted to be and when she knew that it was expected of her. Yes, she could be a stubborn little shit of a girl but she tried her hardest.

            Walking down the carriage of the train, Sonya kept looking into every compartment trying to find one that wasn't full. Finally, she found one that only had a red haired girl with piercing green eyes and a mousy brown haired girl with hazel eyes.

            "Do you mind awfully if I share this compartment with you? This is the only one I can find that isn't full." She looked at the red haired girl pleadingly.

            Nodding, the girl indicated the seat; "Of course you can share the compartment with us. My name is Lily Evans and I'm in Gryffindor and that is Janie Brown, she's also in Gryffindor."

            "Sonya Delcot and I don't know what house I'm in yet." Sonya put her trunk up with the others and made sure Teran's cage was secure. "How do they decide which house to put you in? At Saint Luthors you have to draw the name of your house out of an enchanted bowl that reveals the true house you should be in."

            "So you're a transfer student?" Janie looked up from her book and smiled.

            Sonya nodded, "Yup. I'm sixth year."

            Lily Evans studied her for a moment before choosing her words carefully, "You're the daughter of Bethany and William Delcot aren't you? They're the ones who died in that horrible attack on the convention for Muggle protection from Dark Magic."

            "Yes, I'm the daughter of Bethany and William Delcot and yes, they are the ones who were killed in that atrocious attack." She responded softly, looking away.

            The other two girls fell silent, not completely sure of how they should act around the stranger now that they knew what had happened to her parents. Sonya hated it, she hated the way that people suddenly shut up and were all nice to her when they found out that her parents had been killed recently. She didn't need it from these two girls who she would probably see around Hogwarts.

            "You don't have to say anything. I'm over grieving now and it's not like they were the best parents. Sometimes they were but most of the time, they weren't around and tried to give me everything in the world to compensate for that fact." Her voice was steady though inside Sonya was a boiling cauldron of emotion.

            Janie tried to smile, "Well I hope you're in Gryffindor because that's were we are and every new girl needs friends in her year to show her who and who not to associate with."

            "Ha! As if you and Evans would be the best people to do that, Brown." A familiar voice laughed from the doorway to the compartment.

            Turning her head, Sonya was greeted by the grinning face of the boy James. Beside him with mixed expressions on their faces stood Sirius Black, that strangely silent boy Remus and the tagging-on boy, Peter. Sirius looked bored while Remus was staring at Sonya in confusion… Peter was standing there looking like the rat that Sonya assumed him to be.

            Evans stood up with her hands on her hips and faced James, "Get out Potter, you and your gang aren't wanted here."

            "Really Evans? Well Sirius here happens to know Sonya Delcot." He replied, turning his gaze towards Sirius.

            Sirius smiled at Sonya, "We've met. How's Lucius Malfoy been lately? Still running for his life from your pet dog?"

            "Dog! It wasn't a dog, it was a wolf. And besides, I haven't got a pet dog." Sonya growled, her blue eyes narrowed angrily.

            The young Remus looked even more startled than he had before and Sonya was sure that he had gotten paler at the word wolf. Studying him closer, she detected a few telltale signs that she recognized from her friends back at Saint Luthors. Peter turned his ratty eyes towards her and Sonya swiveled her gaze away from Remus in time to notice that Peter's nose twitched in a very rat like way.

            Suppressing a snort of laughter, Sonya was scandalized when Sirius said, "Well you were going to Saint Luthors and from what I've heard, every student has a weird pet, so it's to be understood if you had a pet wolf."

            "You have a pet wolf?" Remus choked.

            "No, I don't have a pet wolf and I don't know where Master Black got that idea from." She snapped.

            He recoiled and stared at her with wide eyes making Sonya feel sorry for him. "I was just asking. But if you don't have a pet wolf or dog, what is Sirius talking about?"

            James Potter held his hand out to her again, "My name is James Potter, and he's Sirius Black as you know. That's Remus Lupin and the other boy is Peter Pettigrew. Thought we might warn you that you should stay away from Evans, seeing how she's an awfully mean person."

            "Just because I won't go out with you James Potter, doesn't mean that I'm a mean person." Lily spat out angrily, looking like she was ready to claw his eyes out.

            Sonya fluttered her eyelids, "No, that just means she's a smart person. I don't know why anyone would want to go out with someone who hangs around with Sirius Black."

            Sirius glared at her, "And I don't know why anyone would want to be friends with someone who hangs around with people like Lucius Malfoy."

            "For your information Black, I don't hang around with Malfoy. Like you, he was just a fortuitous acquaintance I made at uncle Terrance's dinner party. I don't take satisfaction in knowing either of you." She replied sharply, despising the idea that she was a friend of Lucius Malfoy.

            Janie spoke up, "And even if she was a friend of Malfoy, we'd rather her company than yours because at least she isn't an arrogant, stuck up boy like you are James Potter."

            Grinning, Sonya muttered loudly, "Don't forget to add that Sirius Black is a stupid prick and a pompous fool."

            "At least I'm not a conceited _girl_ like you are Sonya Delcot."

            Remus and Peter were slowly backing out of the compartment and Lily was shooting daggers at James while Sonya slowly rose from her seat to walk over to Sirius. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him so that she could lean in and whisper in his ear.

            "Oh don't worry Black, I will get you back for what you did at that accursed dinner party. No Delcot ever forgets a grudge."

            He replied, "Not before I get you back for pushing me off that balcony into a freezing cold lake."

            "Unfortunately, you're still alive so my intentions where not achieved." She stepped away, lifting her hand to slap his face. "And that was for calling me conceited."

            Lily and Janie cheered while James booed. "Hey, that was not fair! He didn't do anything to deserve a slap."

            Giving him a cold look, Sonya spun on her heels and shrugged, "You obviously don't know him very well Mr Potter. Believe me, he's done plenty of things to deserve a slap… if not more than one."

            Admitting defeat for the time, the four boys left the compartment but not before Remus and Sonya had managed to exchange another set of looks. When they were gone, she slumped back down in the seat and stared out of the window in shock. She never acted like she had just then even though she gave off the attitude that she did. But something had snapped in her mind and she had wanted to either kill Sirius or kiss him.

            Staring at her in glee, Lily sat down beside her and gave her a hug, "That was great! So very few girls at Hogwarts are willing to stand up to Potter and Black about their ways and I hope that you'll join us. We seem to be the only ones who can see past their dashing good looks and sometimes charming ways."

            "Dashing good looks?" Sonya murmured, "I think I missed that."

            "What was with that look you and Remus Lupin exchanged before they left? He looked like he was in awe of you." Janie asked loudly, in a way that struck Sonya as obnoxious.

            Shaking her head, Sonya smiled, "Now he's the one who I might say was good looking in a dashing kind of way… if he wasn't so pale."

            "He gets sick a lot… generally at least once a month. If I didn't know better, I'd be willing to say he was a female in disguise." Evans chuckled. "But he hangs around with Potter and Black so he's got to be a male."

            '_So that was what it was? He's got the same problem as Nathan._' She thought to herself and smiled. "Well, I still think he's good looking and that's all I'm going to say."

            For them, the rest of the trip was uneventful. But when they reached the Hogwarts end of their train trip, Sonya was called to go with the first years with a large man who reminded her of the half-giants back at Saint Luthors. When she found out that he was Hagrid, she made sure she got close enough to talk to him.

            Giving her a knowing look, Hagrid smiled. "Don't worry missy, your bird is safe with me. She'll be looked after well for you. Haven't had to care for such a lovely hawk in some time, reminded me of my youth. When you get the time, you'll have to come and see her."

            "Thank you so very much! You can't understand how much this means to me that you'll look after my Rybe. When uncle Marcus told me that I'd have to get an owl because I wouldn't be allowed to use her, I was heartbroken." Sonya would have hugged him if it had been seemly.

            "You're welcome Miss Delcot. But don't let anyone know about it all right? Can't have it getting out that one of the students has a hawk. It's not allowed you know but I'll just tell people that she's mine." He chuckled, flashing a grin at her.

            When they reached the castle, a stern woman was waiting for them. Professor McGonagall was the head of Gryffindor house and the transfiguration teacher – a subject that Sonya was very, very good at. It was her best subject in fact. Leading them through the castle, she told them about the sorting ceremony and explained that the houses they were sorted into would be like a family for their entire time at Hogwarts.

            "Miss Delcot, since you are an unusual exception to the usual way of things, could you please go first?" Professor McGonagall spoke after the hat had sung its very unusual song.

            Walking over to the stool and hat, Sonya lifted it and placed it on her head gently. Almost immediately, she wanted to pull it off again when she heard it's raspy voice in her head.

            '_Now you are an unusual one. Even more unusual than your father was. You have the intelligence to fit in well with Ravenclaw but you have the bravery and strength to go well in Gryffindor. But most people in your family have ever ended up in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. What house am I to put you in?_'

            She frowned and thought, '_Anywhere that Lucius Malfoy is not and where my gift will fit in well. You probably know what house I was in back at Saint Luthors._'

            "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Sonya lifted it from her head in a daze.

            Walking over to the long table where she could see Lily and Janie and sat down beside Lily. Unfortunately, just further down the long table James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were seated and they were watching Sonya intently.

            "I'm glad you were sorted into Gryffindor, you'll fit in well. However, the bad thing is that our friends from the train this morning are also in Gryffindor." Lily smiled at her, ignoring the rest of the sorting ceremony.

            Shooting a look down the table, Sonya shrugged, "I'll live. So, does each house have a Quidditch team?"

            Janie rolled her eyes and inclined her head towards James and Sirius, "They are the seeker and a chaser on the Gryffindor team."

            "Great. Just great. He's even going to manage to keep me off the Quidditch team." She growled, glaring at Sirius.

            "You can still try out for the team and maybe you'll be the brilliant person who happens to be better than Sirius and James at Quidditch? They deserve to have someone show them up."

            She sighed, sneaking a look at Remus. "Yes, perhaps I can do that."


	3. Chapter Three: Old enemies and strange d...

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts. And Sonya is a Mary Sue? All right, I can't say I'm very fussed about it since I believe that it no matter what, someone is going to view a character as a Mary Sue even if the next person doesn't. As for the idea, having been done before? Let's just see where the story goes… you'd be surprised of what I have hiding up my sleeves.

Chapter Three: Old enemies and strange dreams.

The first day of classes was hell when Sonya found out that she would be in nearly all of the same classes as Sirius, James and Remus. However, the upside to that was that Lily and Janie were in the same classes as well.

But their first class was a double potions with Slytherin and Sonya really wasn't looking forward to seeing Lucius Malfoy again after what she had done last time. When he saw her, his face paled and he blanched, staring at her for a moment before spinning about and rushing into the classroom like the tails of his robes were on fire – a reaction that Sirius saw and found reason to burst out laughing.

"Scared that Sonya's little wolfie might run you down again Malfoy?" He sneered at the Slytherin boy, nudging James in the ribs.

Again, the mention of wolf made Remus pale and he shot a look at Sonya before going into the classroom. James pointed at Lucius and called to Sonya, "Hey Delcot, you've got an admirer. But he's worried that your wolf might bight him if he gets to close."

Lily didn't make a move to defend Lucius – something that caught the boys' attention, diverting it away from Lucius to her. "Some day Sonya, your going to have to tell me about this wolf incident with Lucius Malfoy."

"You're not defending him Evans?" Sirius barked softly, his eyes meeting Sonya's for a moment. "Well I suppose even you wouldn't want to defend a pathetic boy like Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh shut up Black." She snapped, pushing her way into the classroom with Janie and Sonya following her.

"Yes Black, do shut up." The potions professor – a tall woman with long black hair that she wore pulled back in a tight ponytail – spoke from the front of the classroom as they all went in. "I had enough of you last year and frankly, I'm flabbergasted that you made it this far."

"Hey Sirius, she uses big words like your girlfriend does." James whispered, rolling his eyes towards Sonya.

"She's not his girlfriend yet, James." Peter spoke, his voice sounding weasel - like and Sonya could have sworn that he was sniveling.

Turning her head so that she could see them, Sonya wanted desperately to place a curse or a hex on Sirius and James. They were starting to get on her nerves and she hated it when people were like that. Lily was right, they weren't worth the trouble… but Remus Lupin was. She didn't know why she was drawn to the pale, silent boy but Sonya suspected that it was because he reminded her of Nathan and of several of her other friends from Saint Luthors.

The class was otherwise like every potions class should be and Sonya was stunned by the fact that Professor Michalski was almost kind… for a potions teacher. She didn't seem to favor any class but she did favor one boy who sat down the front and answered to the name Severus Snape. And from what Lily and Janie told her, he was the favorite target for James and Sirius' pranks.

Their next class was transfiguration and Sonya made sure that she sat as far away from the boys as she could though Lily and Janie protested about sitting right at the front.

Professor McGonagall stopped in front of her while they were reading a chapter from the book and smiled. "I saw your transfiguration marks from last year. You passed your OWLs with better marks in this subject than anyone I have ever seen before."

She returned the smile, wondering if the headmaster and her teachers knew about her gift. "Well Professor, you could say that I have a gift for transfiguration. It has always been my favorite subject and no doubt, it always will be."

"Yes, you do seem to have a _gift_ for the subject. Well it remains to be seen if you will do as well in my class as you did in Professor Arrow's class at Saint Luthors." She walked on to check on the rest of the glass.

Watching her walk off, Sonya realized that the transfiguration professor probably had some idea that her talent for transfiguration was not normal. '_Well it's to be expected. Most people who attend Saint Luthors have some kind of gift. I'm surprised though, that Remus Lupin wasn't sent there considering his gift._'

Even as she thought of Remus, she looked up and back at him, realizing that he was watching her thoughtfully. Lily nudged her and giggled, bringing Sonya back to her thoughts and back to what she should be doing.

"You've got to stop looking back at them Sonya otherwise they'll think you're interested in Sirius." She muttered.

"Sorry Lily, I didn't actually intend to turn around and look at Remus." Sonya muttered back, sure that she was blushing.

Janie blinked at her, "My god, you're not actually interested in Remus Lupin? But he's such a weird boy! I mean, he gets sick so often and he hardly ever talks much."

She gave Janie a filthy look and sniffled indignantly, "I am not interested in Remus Lupin in that way. No, he just reminds me of my friend Nathan and I can't help but turn around to look at him whenever I think about Nathan."

"Miss Delcot, Miss Brown, do stop talking!" Professor McGonagall came to stand in front of them again and glared with eyes narrowed at Sonya. "The other thing I've been told about you Miss Delcot, is that you can be quite the trouble maker and that with your friends, you would often pull pranks on the other students."

Sonya sunk into the seat, wishing that the professor hadn't said that as loud as she had. "Sorry Professor McGonagall but I was just answering Janie's question."

The professor raised an eyebrow, "Oh and what was that?"

"I wanted to know how many Animagi she knew at Saint Luthors and if it was true that there were several werewolves there." Janie quickly replied.

"And did you know many Animagi, Miss Delcot? Please, do inform the class since transfiguration is normally the best subject of an _Animagus_." McGonagall met Sonya's eyes and she knew that the professor knew.

She nodded, "At Saint Luthors, everyone was either a Animagus, a werewolf, a Vampire, a part-giant or something along those lines."

"And what are you out of those categories Miss Delcot?"

"I was one of the rare few who was normal." Sonya replied quickly, refusing to meet the professor's eyes again.

Nodding, Professor McGonagall allowed them to return to their reading while she patrolled the class again. When it was over, she called for Sonya to stay a moment.

"Professor Dumbledore told me about your gift Sonya and I wanted to tell you that you should not be ashamed of it. You are a very lucky young woman and you should learn to embrace that side of your powers." She gazed at Sonya over the top of her glasses. "When I was your age, I always wished I had that kind of power."

Sonya lifted her head and nodded, "It's more of a curse sometimes Professor McGonagall. When it comes for changing back, I find it really hard to let go of the freedom."

"If you ever need someone to talk to about it, you know where to find me. Now remember, you must try not to let anyone find out the full extent of your power." That was an instruction that she had heard many times before and knew that she would hear many more times in the future.

"Trust me Professor, I try not to let anyone find out about it in general." She headed out of the classroom and towards her next class.

Thankfully, Lily was waiting for her so that she wouldn't get lost. "What did McGonagall want to talk to you about?"

"She wanted to ask me about Saint Luthors."

Lily was smart enough not to ask any more questions... something that relieved Sonya greatly.

* * *

The first few months of school weren't easy for Sonya. After five years of one kind of school, it was hard to adjust to a new kind. Hogwarts was very different to Saint Luthors and the student body was even more different. But when the Quidditch tryouts rolled around, Janie and Lily who thought that someone needed to show Sirius and James that they weren't really the best ever Quidditch players dragged Sonya into trying out for the free position of chaser.

She had, strangely enough, gotten the spot. Now she was condemned to spend more time with James Potter and Sirius Black though Lily and Janie tried to come to practice as often as they could manage.

But other than that, Sonya was settling into Hogwarts fairly easily and after her first conversation with Professor McGonagall about her gift, she hadn't had to mention it to anyone. It was as if they were all afraid to ask her about it… even Remus, the one person she would have welcomed asking questions.

However, after several months of controlling her self in regards to her gift by only allowing herself brief moments of change to stop the cravings, Sonya was starting to itch. She needed to get out for a good long run and one night, she waited until everyone was asleep before slipping out of the Gryffindor tower and sneaking to the nearest open window. Looking around, she took a deep breath and let herself drift into the change.

Her Animagus power had been one of the main reasons why she had been sent to Saint Luthors in the first place, her father realizing that she was powerful in the area… even more powerful than most had expected. Normally, an Animagus only had one animal form that they could change and it was a matter of choice but Sonya had been born with the talent and she hadn't been able to control it at first. But now she could and there was a range of animals that she could change into – her favorites being an eagle and a wolf.

But for the moment, her eagle form was needed to get out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest so that she could go for a run. Taking off from the windowsill, she circled the castle once before drifting down towards forest. If it had been daylight, she would have remained an eagle but for now, she figured she would be better off as a wolf.

Upon landing on the forest floor, she changed back into her human form before changing into her wolf form. The first thing she did as a wolf was drop down and roll in the leaves, getting the itch that had been annoying her all day. When she had finished with that, she took off at a fast run, weaving her way through the forest while her nose kept a sharp "eye" out for anything interesting.

The first interesting thing that caught her eye was a lake in the middle of a clearing and slowly picking her way down towards it, the Sonya-wolf dove into the water and swum towards the other side of the lake. Leaping out of it, she found another nice patch of leaves and rolled again before taking off at a somewhat slower lope than before.

It was when she heard another wolf howl that she changed the direction she was going in to direct herself towards where the sound had come from. She was normally careful about things and the wolf howl she had heard did not sound like a normal wolf howl. As soon as she could see the sky, she lifted her head and looked for the moon, finding her in her full glory in the sky above. Luckily, it was the last night of the full moon much to Sonya's delight.

Suddenly a wolf-like creature burst out of the undergrowth and stopped at the sight of her. Behind him came a black dog and a large stag. Sonya stared at the werewolf with her large eyes and lifted her head before turning about and bounding back the way she came. She knew that the werewolf was Remus; she had put that much together. But who the dog and stag were, she did not know. They were probably just two of the strange creatures that inhabited the forest.

She knew that the werewolf was following her trail with speed and slowing down a little, Sonya allowed Remus to catch up with her. Her years at Saint Luthors had taught her that no werewolf would ever harm another wolf unless attacked. Stopping completely, she cocked her head to gaze at Remus in his werewolf form.

He reached out his nose to her, growling softly. Nipping out at him, she sat down to watch him pace back towards where the stag and black dog were. Remus growled again at them before turning back to her, his eyes suddenly filled with understanding. Sonya knew that inside the werewolf, the part that was Remus knew who she was.

Lifting her nose to the air, she let out a mournful howl, unsurprised when the werewolf joined in. The stag looked startled while the black dog paced towards her with an intense look to him. However, before he could reach her, Remus had leapt between them and was growling at the dog, the fur along his back bristling.

Giving them all a last look, Sonya raced off through the forest, knowing that they would not follow and at the first lake she found, she took another swim. When she was sure that she hadn't been followed and that no one was watching, she changed back into her human form before returning to her eagle form to fly back to the castle.

Slipping back into her bed, Sonya was glad that she had gotten her need for a run out of her system and drifted off to sleep… only to be plagued by strange dreams of Andre, Nathan and Remus. Lily shaking her in the morning, reminding her that it was Saturday and she had Quidditch practice was the only thing that waked her from the strange dreams that had plagued her since she returned from her run.

"Come on Sonya! You have to go to practice now." Lily raised her wand and caused the glass of water that Sonya kept beside her to spill onto her face. "Wake up Sonya!"

Spluttering, Sonya sat up and blinked at Lily, "Have you totally lost your mind? Are you going crazy? I've barely slept and you wake me up with cold water!"

Throwing her Quidditch robes at her, Lily shrugged, "Now that's not my problem. Hurry up otherwise you'll be in heaps of trouble with the Captain of the team and you know what Potter and Black will be like."

Dressing quickly, Sonya stole a glance at a calendar and realized that her birthday was the next Saturday. "Shit!"

"Did you just realize how late you're running?" Lily asked as they bounded down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"No, I realized that my birthday is next Saturday. I turn sixteen next weekend and I forgot about it totally." She pinched a slice of toast from Janie as she rushed past, "Thanks Janie!"

Eating the toast as she hurried to the Quidditch pitch, Sonya remembered what had happened the night before. She wondered if Remus had really worked out that it was her and if he had, would he try to talk to her about it. But she didn't have the time to think about that because she had Quidditch to worry about.

"About time Delcot, we were beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about Quidditch." Sirius Black greeted her, handing her broom over.

"I had a late night and over slept. Lily had to wake me up." She replied, looking around to see if Remus was about.

The dark haired boy seemed to know what she was looking for, "Remus is probably sleeping. He had a really late night as well… but I'm sure you know why."

She looked up and met his eyes. '_He knows! He knows that I'm an Animagus!_' Taking a deep breath, Sonya shrugged and followed him out to the pitch. "Why would you say that Black?"

"Let's just say a pretty wolfie told me… a very fast wolf at that."

'_I'm so stupid. I should have known that he would work it out. He would have recognized the wolf from when I chased Malfoy at uncle Terrance's dinner party.'_

Oh yeah, he definitely knew.

'_Crap. Stupid. Crap.'_

* * *

This is where I respond to reviewers' right? Yep, it would seem that way. I just hope that next chapter I will be able to reply to more reviews than this time. Holds hands out with fingers crossed Please?

**Diet Cigarette**: Wow, my grammar and spelling is correct? Thanks for that compliment. I'm glad that you like the plot of this story and plan to read more of it.

**Suedadieotan**: Sorry about Sonya being a Mary Sue but when you're writing, you don't always notice that your characters are developing those kinds of traits. If there was any way that I could stop her from becoming more of one, I can positively assure you that I will do everything that I can. And as for the plot having been used before? There's not much I can do about that except wish that I was the first one to use it. But then, how many people have written about a transfer student in Harry's time who falls madly in love with either Harry or Ron the moment that she (or he…) sets eyes on him? Thank goodness that I prefer Sirius and Remus to Harry and Ron!

As for my grasp of the English language? Having been born in Plymouth and raised by a very proper English family, one would hope that the fact that I have been attending school in Australia these last five years hasn't affected me too much. I'll have you know (with all modesty thank you very much) that I'm a straight A student in English In fact, it was one of my teachers who put me on to this site after I wrote an essay that was surprisingly good, even for me. But besides this short moment, I'm normally very modest about my marks. I'm just still gloating over my last report card... all A's except for math.

A problem with my comma's? Please explain more, I don't quite understand I'm afraid. Do you mean that I use them too often or not enough or do I place them incorrectly? And I'm also glad that you think my story is interesting and that I have a nice style of writing. This is my first fan fic after all.

**Nirien**: I think it's an awfully wonderful compliment for me if I've managed to get you to read a story which broaches on a topic that you normally wouldn't read. But even more, I'm just overwhelmingly glad that you think this story is great.


	4. Chapter Four: Coming to terms

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts. I changed a little in this chapter so if you have already read it, read it again!

Chapter Four: Coming to terms.

Over the next week, Remus, Sirius and James stayed away from Sonya and her friends. While Lily and Janie seemed quite happy with the arrangement, Sonya couldn't understand why Remus hadn't tried to speak to her since it seemed that he knew she was an Animagus. His staying away from her lead Sonya to one conclusion…

…He was frightened by the fact that she knew he was a werewolf.

But since the last night of the full moon, Sonya had been terrorized every night by strange and frightening dreams. She would wake up every morning, drained of energy and exhausted to the bone. Her friends had trouble waking her up and she would go through the day in a daze, barely staying awake. And it was getting to the point where she was scared to go to sleep because the mysterious dreams would be waiting for her to close her eyes.

Only, she could never exactly remember what they were about after the first one she had had. When she tried to recall them to Lily, her mind would draw up a foggy blank and all she could remember was her fear and a man's powerful voice commanding her to join him.

On the morning of her sixteenth birthday, Lily made sure she woke her up a little earlier than usual and gave her a mug of warm coffee almost instantly. They had discovered that hot coffee worked wonders on her system when she had just been snapped out of her sleep.

"You've got to tell Professor McGonagall, Sonya. If you keep going on like this, you're going to end up killing yourself." Lily sat on the end of her bed and gazed at Sonya with her large green eyes.

Janie nodded, "Not to mention, your marks are going to go down because you're barely there when we're in class. Lily was talking to you the other day in Defense Against the Dark Arts and you were just staring into space. It was as if we weren't even there."

"We're beginning to worry about you Sonya. You have to tell the Professor. She might be able to do something about these dreams you've been having that you can't remember."

Sonya shook her head, trying to clear the cloudiness that was gathering around her mind. She just wanted to sleep in peace without anything or anyone bothering her. "If it gets any worse Lily, Janie, I will tell Professor McGonagall…. I don't know how much longer I can go without decent sleep."

Lily hugged her and handed her a present. "I couldn't think of anything to get you so I thought that this might be a good present."

Carefully unwrapping it, Sonya smiled at the sight of a beautifully worked necklace with matching earrings and a bracelet. They were silver with blue stones entwined in the design. "Oh Lily! They're gorgeous! Thank you." She hugged Lily back.

"I got you something to go with them. It's nothing special but I thought that you would like it anyway." Janie held a wrapped box out for Sonya.

Unwrapping Janie's gift just as carefully, the young woman was taken by the plain wooden box that had a carved design of hawks in flight along the edges. Opening it, she discovered that it was a velvet lined jewelry box. "Wow Janie, it's perfect. I love it. Thank you!"

Grinning, Janie and Lily exchanged looks before getting up. "Now you had better hurry up and get dressed. It's a Hogsmead day and we're all going. You need to relax for a day and it is your birthday after all." Lily instructed her.

Dressing in a pair of jeans and a warm shirt, Sonya quickly dragged a brush through her hair and pulled a pair of shoes on. Meeting Lily and Janie down in the common room, they went to the great hall for breakfast. When they got there, the group of boys was already eating… and they avoided Sonya's gaze, averting their eyes if she looked towards them.

Eating a slice of toast, Sonya stared into space, ignoring what was going on around her. Lily was grumbling about James Potter again while Janie added comments here and there about the rest of his friends. When the owls flew in with the morning post, several of them landed in front of Sonya, lining up for her to go through them.

Peter stared at them with his ratty eyes, "Hey look at Delcot, anyone would think it was her birthday!"

"That's because it is her birthday!" Lily snapped at him.

The first owl was from her uncle Marcus and aunt Hillary. It was a book that she had been wanting for ages but hadn't been able to get. The second owl was from Andrea and it was a Gypsy style shirt and skirt in the most incredible hue of blue that they had ever seen. The next one was from Andre and he sent a photo album of Muggle style photos from their time in Los Angels. There were more owls from her friends and family with a good collection of things that she liked.

"Nathan's forgotten me…." She murmured after she had seen to the other owls.

"Wait Sonya, there's one more owl coming towards you." Janie pointed.

It landed and she recognized it as Nathan's bird. Hopping towards her, it gave her a small box and ruffled it's feathers. She unwrapped the box and gasped, almost dropping the contents. Nathan had sent her a pendant in the shape of a wolf howling to the moon made from moonstone and other gemstones. There was a note folded up in the bottom of the box and she lifted it out to read while Janie and Lily cooed over the pendant and the twisted silver chain that went with it.

'_Dearest Sonya, I hope you like your present because I tried my hardest to find something special for your sixteenth. Welcome to the world of adults. Andre and everyone else haven't been able to get over the fact that our Wolfie has been made to change schools and we all pray that Hogwarts is treating you well. It isn't the same without you Wolfie. EWNAM, Wolfie and you are our moon. Love you Wolfie, Nathan._'

Lily snatched the note from the table where it had fell from Sonya's hands and read it out loud to Janie. "Wait, what does EWNAM mean?"

"Every wolf needs a moon." She murmured, looking up to see Remus and Sirius staring at her.

"Oh." The red haired girl fell silent and looked at Janie. "Well, we'd better take all this back to the dorms and hurry up before it's to late to go to Hogsmead."

Sonya shook her head, "You guys go to Hogsmead, I'm not feeling to well. And no, you're not staying. You and Janie have been waiting for this trip so you go on without me. I'll be fine."

Lily blinked at her, "Are you sure Sonya? You don't want us to stay with you?"

"No, I don't. Besides, I've got quite a few letters to write. And I think I will probably relax easier here than if I went out with you two. Now go! Go and have fun for me." She shooed them, standing up to gather her birthday presents together to take back up to the dorms.

Lily and Janie smiled at her and hurried off, glancing back at her every now and again. When she made it to the doors leading out of the great hall, Sonya shrieked when a pair of hands lifted some of the presents from the top of the pile.

"It's just me Miss Delcot." Remus smiled at her. "I'm just trying to help."

"Why haven't you gone with your friends to Hogsmead?" She asked, following him through the castle to the Gryffindor tower.

"Sugar plum." The picture swung open and they went inside. "I wasn't feeling to well and I have heaps of homework to do. Why haven't you gone?"

She paused, "I'm not feeling very good either. Here, give me those so I can take them up to my bed."

He gave her back the presents and watched her trudge up the girls' staircase and disappear out of sight. Sonya came back down about ten minutes later, a beautiful necklace around her neck. Remus stared at the pendent for a moment before lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"Where did you get that?" He asked quietly.

"My friend Nathan had it made for my birthday today. He's quite a bit like you, Remus Lupin." Sonya smiled faintly at him.

There was no one in the common room because everyone who could, had gone to Hogsmead. Sitting down on a couch, Remus studied her thoughtfully as she perched on the couch's arm. He had to admit, Sirius had been right when he had declared that Sonya Delcot was rather pretty. She had an elegant set to her and her short blond hair framed her face, giving her the look of a bird of prey. There was a noble look to her and when she cocked her head to the side like she did when she was thinking, Remus could see the wolf that had appeared the week before on the last night of the full moon.

"I was wondering why you were in the Forbidden Forest last week. You could have been hurt." His voice was soft.

Sonya blinked at him thoughtfully in a bid to cover up how startled she was by how quickly he had revealed the fact that he knew she'd been there, "Every wolf needs a moon Remus Lupin and every eagle needs to feel the wind under her wings. Sometimes a good run can work wonders."

"But there are dangerous things in that forest! You could have been killed."

"No wolf will attack another wolf unless provoked. Were you provoked?"

Remus fell silent, not wanting to admit that he had been provoked… only, in a different way. After so many years of living under the werewolf curse, he still hadn't gotten used to it, to the change. "No, I wasn't provoked into attacking. But how did you know it was me?"

Her blue eyes were soft, "One of my closest friends is a werewolf. He is the one who sent me this pendant." Sonya's hand traced the outline of the wolf pendant. "Nathan is a very special person. Besides, at Saint Luthors, there are many werewolves… it is in the Balkans and Romania is werewolf capital. Well, Transylvania is actually but that's not the point. As for you, it took me a little while but all the clues were there for me to see. I just had to remember what I was looking for."

"So you know a few werewolves?"

"I know a few... many of which I am related to. Nathan likes to think that he was the reason why the wolf was added to my collection of animals but the truth is, the wolf was my first change. I'm a rare type of Animagus, Remus Lupin; I can change into any animal that I have had contact with… magical and non-magical. Most Animagi can only change into one animal and their power if acquired… like Sirius and his black dog I suppose." Sonya murmured, looking away as she spoke. She didn't like telling people that but she knew she needed to explain to him what she was exactly… for his sake if not hers.

Remus nodded and bowed his head, studying his hands in an attempt to avoid her gaze. "You knew Sirius was the black dog? How? Did you realize that Sirius and James weren't happy when you turned up? They didn't want to believe me when I said that you were you… well, when I said that the wolf was you. It was as if they refused to believe that there could possibly be another Animagus in Hogwarts besides them. And, I think they are scared that if I had another wolf to run with, I would leave them."

She snorted back laughter and hopped off the arm of the couch and walked over to a table, "I don't know why they would fear that! Some wolves don't always run with constant companions. Besides, I very rarely use the wolf though it is one of my favorite animals. As for knowing that Sirius was the dog? Well when he confronted me the next morning at Quidditch, I realized that he knew it was me… so I spent most of this week thinking about it and I came to the conclusion that he had to have been the dog. What I didn't realize was that James was the stag."

"They're going to kill me when they find out that I've told you this… but their feelings are understandable. How would you feel if you were in their position? They became Animagi because of me! And now they are scared that you might waltz in and steal my friendship away from them because you are this pretty girl who is a wolf Animagus and you understand what werewolves are like since you went to Saint Luthors." He muttered at her.

"What makes you so sure I understand what werewolves are like, Remus Lupin? And what reason would I have to steal your friendship away from your friends?" Her eyebrows were arched and there was a mischievous smile on her face.

The look on her face caused him to wonder what was going on in her head. He knew that behind her pretty face there was a cunning, intelligent young woman who could think on her feet – it was the only way she could have survived as long as she had without the truth about her being found out.

"You're planning something and I don't want any part of it." Remus shook his head at her, hoping to discourage any ideas she was coming up with.

Sonya chuckled softly, the glint in her eyes flickering out of sight for a moment. "I wasn't planning anything… well not really Remus. Actually, I'm in the mood for a good, long flight."

"Flight? You can fly?" He was astounded by the fact – she could change into a bird form as well.

Arching an eyebrow again, she shrugged and walked towards the door, "Yup. Want to see?"

"Come on." Getting up, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along after him. "I know a way to get some where safe for you to change. No one will see it."

Following him through the castle, Sonya tried to remember all the passageways they took; tried to remember every little turn they made but her attempts just ended up with her being even more confused. Remus grinned at her when she commented, replying that it had taken him and his friends all their time at Hogwarts to memorize the passages and other ways through the castle that weren't used very often… and there were quite a number of them.

They came out of the castle near to the large whomping willow and Remus led her casually towards it, carefully keep his eye out for anyone. Before she could do anything, he had pulled her into a very well concealed tunnel. Holding a finger to her lips, Remus bid her be silent and led her down the tunnel towards the Shrieking Shack. When they entered the Shack, he guided her to the door and into the Forbidden Forest.

"How did you know about that?" She stared at him in shock.

He grinned casually, "Professor Dumbledore showed me when I first came. It's there because of me."

Holding out her arms to either side of her, Sonya laughed softly. "I hope you aren't going to worry about some scratches on your wrists Mr Lupin."

"Of course not. Why?"

She flashed a smile at him before changing into her eagle form. Remus stepped back as she flapped her wings and took off, heading up through the trees towards the sky. Running towards the edge of the forest so that he could see the bird flying, he grinned in appreciation of her gift. While her wolf form was lovely, she made an absolutely beautiful eagle – her wingspan was over a meter and a half and her coloring was a mix of fawn and brown… a similar coloring to her wolf form.

Remus shaded his eyes and watched her, startled when she stopped moving her wings and simply hovered in the air. Moments later, she was drifting along again, coming lower. "By Merlin, she's amazing…."

Folding her wings, Sonya dove down through the air. She was aiming for Remus and she hoped that he would know to hold his arm out for her. Luckily, he did and she was able to check her headlong descent to flutter tamely to his wrist. Staring at her, he lifted his other hand and stroked her gently, marveling at how soft her feathers were. Fluffing her feathers, Sonya started to preen, making a strange cooing-like noise as she did it.

"Do you know what would be really fun Sonya? I should go to Hogsmead with you on my wrist and find Sirius and James. They would love this." He caught a feather that she had dislodged and held it up.

Blinking at him with her large yellow eyes, the Sonya-eagle snapped her beak, hopping to the ground. Remus chuckled, amused by her behavior when she started to push leaves around as if she was looking for something. Hearing his laughter, her head was lifted up and she turned it to the side so that she could see him clearly, snapping her beak again. Hopping after him, she made a big show of attacking his shoes and flapping her wings around a bit.

"Sonya!" Remus tripped over, landing on his back as the bird landed on his chest.

The next moment, the eagle had returned to her human form, her knees to either side of his waist and her hands on his chest. Her blond hair was ruffled and her blue eyes were locked on his.

"You wouldn't be thinking about telling your friends what I am, are you?" She leant forward, her hair falling forward over her face.

Remus grinned, "Well, I was but now, I don't think that would be such a good idea. Sirius would be jealous of me and I don't want that."

Grinning in return, Sonya leant forward even more until her hair was just brushing against his face. "You're enjoying this aren't you Mr Lupin?"

"I won't deny that." He pushed her off him and stood up, offering a hand out to her. "Come on, we should go back now that you've had your fun and I've seen how incredible your gift is. No wonder your good at transfiguration."

"It's about the only subject I am good at. My abilities at all the others are only average and I always down right sucked at divination and charms. Potions I was all right at because there are some potions that can be used to control my… well, they can only be called urges. Sometimes I get an urge to change." She blushed and looked away, dropping his hand.

He studied her face, "Is that what happened last week? You got an urge to run like a wolf."

"Every wolf needs a moon Remus…. _Every wolf_."

* * *

**Suedadieotan**: My god! I didn't take offence at your first review. In fact, I positively loved it! One would just hope that I didn't offend you in return. Believe me, there was no sarcasm intended… at least, none that I noticed. Now thank you so very much for reviewing again, I'm positively delighted that my story has cut the grade and you're reading it. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this one soon enough so that I can write a sequel, which I've already started sketching out. Trust me, the end of this story is not going to be what you all probably expect since I hate it when stories end like that. You sort of get half way through and go "Oh this is another one that's going to end like…." and when you get to the end, SURPRISE! It's ended just as you thought it would. Well, this isn't one of those stories.

**Nicky Black**: I'm glad you like the story even though Sonya doesn't particularly like Sirius. As for what happened at the dinner party at Uncle Terrance's? That gets explained later on in the story – I've almost finished the chapter where it is explained. But, there is alight in the blackness, Sonya won't hate Sirius for too much longer but she won't love him either.

**Read Latanya's "Wanted: Preferably Dead". It's a really great story. **


	5. Chapter Five: Padfoot

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts.

Chapter Five: Padfoot.

"Need help with your essay? I know how much you hate charms." Remus came to a halt beside Sonya, smiling at her faintly.

She returned the smile, rubbing at her arm intently. "That would be great! I need help on my charms essay and there's something else Remus…. No, it doesn't matter. I can manage it on my own."

"You're not talking about charms any more, are you?"

"No… there's something else. Help for charms would be great! I really need it since I'm struggling to maintain a pass. But, I need to get out of the castle tonight. It's important."

Remus lifted his head and looked around, making sure that no one would hear what they were saying. "You didn't come out with me on the last full moon. Is that the problem?"

Her eyes narrowed and she kept rubbing the spot on her arm, wishing that the agonizing itchiness that was engulfing her would go away. "Oh yes, that is exactly the problem. I'm going crazy, I swear. This has got to be the longest I have ever gone without changing and for an experiment, I think it sucks. Why you suggested it, I don't know but if we weren't at school, I'd kill you."

Chuckling, he inclined his head towards the Gryffindor tower, "Come on. But you realize that I'll have to talk to James and see if I can borrow his invisibility cloak? We won't be able to sneak out without it. Fitch has been prowling the halls even more than before since Sirius and James played their last prank on him."

"That's what I was worried about! Because it's winter, all the windows are being kept shut and I can't fly out of one, even if it was safe for me to do so. This is the season I hate the most, it's so restricting." Her voice was low and rumbling, like she wanted to growl.

Taking her arm, Remus led her over to the Fat Lady and spoke the password. Tilting her head to the side, Sonya wondered what it would be like to be a painting like that.

"How have your dreams been?" The boy inquired gently, meeting her eyes with honest concern reflected deeply in his gaze.

She was about to reply when suddenly, upon catching the sight of Sirius and James seated on one of the couches with their groupie girls hanging around, Remus instantaneously stiffened and let go of Sonya's arm.

"Hey Moony!" Sirius called. "What are you doing with Delcot? Helping her with her homework again?"

James laughed, "Come off it Sirius, anyone would think that you were jealous that Remus has the girl you want. She's out of your league mate."

"Remus, don't worry about it. I'll go to the library for a while. Maybe I'll be able to slip out of the castle before dark without anyone noticing." She murmured quietly in his ear so that no one else could hear.

Turning dark eyes to his best friend, Sirius Black sneered, "She's not out of my league, I'm out of hers. Besides, what would I have to be jealous of Remus for?"

"Besides the fact that he's much more of gentleman – like than you are Sirius Black?" Sonya snapped, walking over to him with her blue eyes narrowed.

He grinned at her, "Oh he's a gentleman is he Wolfie? Just like your beloved Nathan from Saint Luthors?"

What he said struck a chord in her and she lashed out with her hand to slap Sirius, "How dare you! Nathan has got nothing to do with this."

"Really Wolfie? So Remus isn't just a replacement for Nathan?"

James groaned softly, "Good way to go about getting the girl Padfoot. She's going to love you after this."

Standing there, Remus stared at Sonya like he had just opened his eyes and seen her. He knew that she was close to this Nathan, it was easy to tell from the way she spoke about him but he had never thought that she was just being friendly to him because she thought he could replace her close companion. Sonya blinked at Sirius for a moment before turning around to look at Remus.

"Remus, he doesn't know what he's talking about." She said, her eyes pleading with him to believe her. "He doesn't know anything."

"No Sonya, what he says does have a touch of truth in it. You're always saying how much this Nathan and I have in common. I should have seen it before but I guess I was just trying to ignore the possibility." He replied, turning his back on her and heading back out of the common room.

Watching him go with tears in her eyes, Sonya turned back to Sirius and slapped him again, "How dare you? What gives you the right to do that? He is your friend and you don't know anything about me or about Nathan."

"Explain it to us then? What is between you and Nathan?" Sirius snapped at her. "I don't want to see my friend hurt by you."

She snorted, "You sure do show that well Black. Nathan is a Delcot, Sirius, a Delcot. He's my second cousin on my fathers' side. My cousin, Sirius Black and nothing more than my best friend. Next time you should get your facts right before you start babbling things around like that."

"He's your cousin?" Potter asked incredulously.

"Yes, my cousin. Do either of you have any idea of what you've done?" Her voice rose in pitch though the volume seemed to remain the same.

Sirius looked blank and he pushed himself up out of the couch, "Oh crap. James, we'd better go and find Remus and explain."

Lily came down the stairs in time to see Sonya grab James' wrist and whisper something in his ear. "SONYA!" She cried out. "What are you doing with James Potter?"

Stealing a look at Lily, James chased off after Sirius, hoping that they would catch up with Remus. Turning to smile at her friend, Sonya waited for a lecture – something that everyone seemed to know was to come.

"I wasn't doing anything at all. Well… I was telling James that he'd better make sure Sirius doesn't upset Remus anymore than he already has. You missed an interesting argument."

"Don't tell me that Sirius is being moody again and trying to annoy every one? God he is so pathetic sometimes that it's not funny." She rolled her eyes and went over to a couch.

The common room returned to its normal buzz and everyone tried to forget what had just happened – Lily along with the rest of them. Sonya stood around for a moment before walking up the stairs to change into some warmer clothes before she went to the library to try and think of a way to sneak out. Trudging back down the stairs, she managed to slip out of the Gryffindor tower without Lily or Janie noticing her – something that made her wonder about how long it would be before they realized that she had gone.

"Well hopefully I will be able to get out and have a run before dinner time. If not, I'll make up some excuse about being in the library working on my homework." Murmuring that to herself, Sonya looked around and tried to think of where she would find Remus.

The Shrieking Shack – he would be there because that would be the only place he could get total privacy from prying eyes.

Making her way out side, Sonya was careful not to draw attention to herself as she crossed over to the Whomping Willow and dove into the tunnel. Following it to the end, she was aware of voices arguing about something at the other end and when she stepped out into the Shack, a pair of wands confronted Sonya.

Holding up her hands, she cringed. "Please don't shoot!"

"What?" James snorted at her, lowering his wand. "What do you mean please don't shoot?"

"I always wanted to say that. I saw it in a Muggle movie last year and thought it was amusing." Sonya replied, looking around for Remus and finding him with his back towards her.

Sirius glared at her, also lowering his wand. "How did you know how to get here Delcot? And why are you here?"

About to answer his questions, cut her off as he turned around. "I showed her how to get here Sirius and no doubt she's also come to apologize to me… among other things. But while we're all making apologies, you owe her one Sirius."

"Remus, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am and to explain about Nathan." She burst out; glaring at Sirius as if she felt it was his entire fault that she was having to explain herself.

"Don't worry about it Sonya, James told me that Nathan is your cousin. Sirius should have known better but he's not all there." The werewolf nodded towards his friend. "I have to apologize for over reacting but I was scared that you were being my friend only because you miss your friends back at Saint Luthors."

She bowed her head and glanced towards a window. The itchy feeling that was covering her skin was growing even more intense than before. "Yes, it's probably because all dogs are idiots… even large black ones."

James laughed at the look on Sirius' face and turned to Sonya, "You'd best run really fast Wolfie. Sirius hates being called an idiot."

"I was going to apologize for getting everything wrong about your friend Nathan but now I'm not. And I'm sorry Remus, but she's an insufferable, conceited girl who needs to get her head checked." Sirius spat, glaring at Sonya.

"Sonya?" Remus noticed how pale she was. "Are you alright?"

She was scratching at her arms vigorously again, "No. I'm not all right. The itching is getting worse."

The other two boys looked confused and Remus grabbed Sonya, pulling her towards the only door to the outside. Following them, James and Sirius didn't know what was going on but they were sure that they were about to find out. When they got outside, Remus was standing alone, watching a pale streak running into the forest.

Turning to James and Sirius, he asked. "Could one of you follow her and make sure she doesn't get hurt? She's pretty desperate for the change… I guess I shouldn't have asked her to see how long she could go without it."

"What's happening to her? What's the change?" James looked towards the forest.

"Sonya isn't a normal Animagus, James. She doesn't have a choice about it. But you'll have to ask her to explain it to you. Please, can you find her and make sure she's alright?"

Sirius shook his head and changed into his Animagus form – a large black dog. Racing off into the forest, he followed Sonya's trail, knowing that she was running. When he burst out into a clearing, he was amazed to see her in her wolf form, frolicking around in the snow, the white making her seem even more pale than she had when he last saw her. Upon catching his scent, she froze with her tail down and her nose close to the ground while her yellow eyes stared unblinkingly at him.

Walking forward slowly, the large black dog kept eye contact with her, worried that she would disappear in a second if he looked away. Sonya blended in well with the snow – her coat was a light fawn color with splashes of darker grey – and it allowed her the ability to hide if she needed to. Coming to a halt in front of her, Sirius stretched out his nose to hers, wondering if she would lash out at him.

Growling, she turned her head away and moved to bound off into the forest but Sirius leapt in front of her again, trying to get her to head back the way they had come. Baring his fangs at her, he lowered his head and stood ready to divert her again. Sonya seemed to take that as a challenge and started to walk off in a different direction, daring him to stop her.

Leaping after her, Sirius barked a warning, hoping that that would stop her from doing anything rash. All she did was turn around, growing as she lashed out at him with her front paw. Her claws came into contact with his neck, leaving several gashes. He returned the growl, launching himself at her.

"Where are they James?" Remus paced back and forth in side the Shack, watching out of a window for any sign of the black dog and the pale wolf.

James shrugged, "Maybe they're running around in the forest doing what ever dogs and wolves do. Or maybe… nah, she's got better taste than that."

He grabbed something and threw it at his friend, "You're right about her having better taste than that. She picked me over him, isn't that a clear display of her better taste?"

"I think she's attracted to your more wolfish side Remus. But careful or she'll…. Wait, what's that?" Leaping up out of his chair, James rushed out side with Remus close on his heels.

Coming out of the forest were the large black dog and the pale wolf. However, they both seemed to be limping and were covered in cuts and gashes. Remus exchanged looks with James and they were both surprised when the two canines ignored them and pushed into the Shack.

"What happened?" Remus asked them while James shut the door.

Sirius changed back into his human form and moaned, "Someone decided to play a little rough."

"You fought!" Both of them exclaimed in horror, staring at Sonya.

She had a large cut on her face and scratches on her arms. "He started it."

"Did not."

"Did to!"

"I did not!"

"You most certainly did! You were the one who got in my way when all I needed was a nice run."

Remus cringed. How were they going to explain this to the nurse when they took Sirius and Sonya in to be healed? "Come on, we'd better get you two to the hospital ward so Madam Pomfrey can have a look. She can heal your injuries and she won't ask to many questions."

"Are there any serious ones?" James asked as they went into the tunnel that lead back to the Whomping Willow on the school grounds.

"None besides the bites on my arm." Sonya muttered. "I still can't believe you bit me Black. I'd better not get rabies from you."

He grinned at her, "Well I do think you look scrumptious enough to eat. Wouldn't you agree Moony?"

Falling silent, she ignored him for the rest of the trip to the hospital wing. Luckily, no one noticed them but when they reached the wing, Professor Dumbledore was there with Madam Pomfrey.

"I see that the two of you had a little disagreement?" He studied Sonya over the top of his glasses while Madam Pomfrey looked after Sirius' injuries.

Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue at Sirius and Sonya, "By the grace of Merlin, how did you two get these? They look like wounds you would receive in a dog attack."

Grinning at each other, James and Remus tried to hide where Madam Pomfrey couldn't see them while she waited to find out what had happened. Professor Dumbledore chuckled at the look on Sonya's face.

"He's the dog." She pointed a finger at Sirius. "Wolves are not dogs."

"I think, Madam Pomfrey, that the truth about this isn't something you want to know. Could you please excuse us for a moment while I speak to these four about what has happened?" The Headmaster gave the nurse a look and she left them without arguing.

"Professor, I can explain everything." Remus stepped forward. "What happened was –."

He nodded towards Sonya and Sirius before turning to Remus. "I think they can explain what happened. What lead up to it, I don't need to know… well, it would be useful to know."

"Sirius is jealous of how close Remus has gotten to Sonya and he tried to cause trouble by making Remus think that Sonya is using him as a replacement for her friend Nathan. What none of us knew is that Nathan is her cousin. Remus ran off, Sirius and I followed him to the Shrieking Shack and then Sonya turned up." James explained in a rush.

"Yes, I was aware of that. However, what I can't work out is why Master Black and Miss Delcot are covered in dog bites and scratches." Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

Remus looked at his feet, "You're aware of Sonya's… gift… aren't you Professor? Well, I asked her to see how long she could go without changing and she lasted for just over a month. But today she started to itch and she was desperate for a change. Well, while we were at the Shack, the itching started to get painful and she bolted. I asked Sirius and James if one of them could follow her to make sure she didn't get hurt and Sirius agreed."

Studying Sonya, Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "You know better than to try and resist your gift, Sonya. It's dangerous and you could loose control. I'm going to assume that your aggressive behavior was a side effect of your experiment."

She blushed and looked away. "When he tried to stop me from going in the direction that I wanted to, I was angry with him. Really angry and all I could think of was destroying what stood in my way. It's happened before but last time it was Nathan who was in my way."

"Last time, had you tried to deny that side of you?" Sirius queried quietly.

"I had though I hadn't lasted as long as this time. I had caved in when the itching started… and at the time, I was very angry with someone. Since then, I've tried not to deny it but when Remus asked, I couldn't say no." Her bottom lip quivered and she stared at her hands, which were folded, in her lap.

Professor Dumbledore sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, "Now Sonya, you know that your talent is very, very rare. In fact, it is something that has been passed down in your family. However, you must understand that trying to deny it is like trying to ignore hunger. You can't even try without doing yourself and the people around you great harm. It is important that you never forget this because if you do, you will turn and you won't be able to come back."

Sonya blinked at him, "Sometimes Professor, it is almost impossible for me to turn back... especially when I don't want to. It's like an escape and when things start getting hard for me, it's an escape that I turn to."

"I think Sonya, you need to surround yourself with people who understand it. Friendship is one of the greatest cures for things like this. You have always been the calming one for Nathan and the twins Andre and Andrea but you have neglected yourself. Learn to trust those like you and I think that you'll be surprised by the effects it will have on you."

The three boys exchanged smiles as the Professor stood up and bowed to them as he walked out, letting Madam Pomfrey finish seeing to Sonya and Sirius' wounds.

"Well how about it Wolfie?" Sirius grinned at her. "No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings Padfoot." She smiled back.

* * *

**Suedadieotan:** The dreams are a bit like Harry's in OotP but they're not about Voldemort. You'll just have to wait and find out. As for the bits you said about Remus, re-read the chapter – I kind of made some changes.

**Nicky Black: **You should know that Remus wouldn't betray his friends! And the dinner party will just have to keep haunting you because you'll be waiting a little while longer to find out what happened. I'll just tell you that it was fundamental in helping Sirius realize what Sonya was.


	6. Chapter Six: News of a visit

Every wolf needs a moon

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts. How many subjects do you take at Hogwarts? I couldn't remember so I decided to make it six like you do in senior (grade eleven and twelve in Australia) at high school.

Chapter Six: News of a visit.

            Throwing a pillow across the room at Sonya, Sirius laughed at her expression of annoyance. "Lighten up Wolfie, you look like you're going to start crying."

            She sniffled at him, "That's because I am if I don't finish this essay soon. I can't believe Professor Michalski gave us this much homework!"

            The picture-door opened and Lily walked in, her face lit up by a large smile. She threw herself down on one of the couches and looked at Sonya sitting at the table. "You know, I just heard that there's going to be a group of students and two professors visiting Hogwarts from another school."

            "Lily, can you help me with my potions essay? Remus is in the library working on his charms homework and I daren't ask Sirius because he'd probably make me fail even more than I already am." Sonya over at her friend in desperation.

            "Sonya, did you hear a single word of what I said?"

            "Yes, you said that there's going to be a visit made by some students from another school. No doubt they want to come and see what they're not mission out on."

            Sirius laughed again, "She's close to crying over that essay Evans, just help her all ready and then you can tell us this news."

            Getting up again, Lily walked over to the table and sat down to read over what Sonya had written so far. She pointed out a couple of mistakes before coming to the conclusion. "Sonya, this is a great essay! I don't know what you're so worked up about. Just write a couple more paragraphs about the virtues of the potion and then write a really good paragraph concluding the essay."

            "But it doesn't seem right to me Lily! It doesn't make sense, not one jolt of it." She snapped, rubbing her eyes.

            "You're just really tired Sonya, that's why it's getting to you… I mean, it is pretty late. But I don't know why you're so worried, tomorrow's Saturday and you have the weekend to finish all your homework. Besides, you're already finished your transfiguration essay, your herbology homework and your DADA homework. All you have left really is charms, this potions essay and history of magic but the history essay will be easy, even for you." The red haired girl rolled her eyes and took the quill from Sonya's hand before making eye contact with Sirius. "You need to relax Sonya."

            Yawning, she rubbed her eyes again. "If you insist Madam Evans. Now what was this news you were bursting with when you came in? Which school is sending students to see Hogwarts?"

            Helping her friend stand up, Lily guided her over to the couch where Sirius was sitting and got her to sit down next to him. "You just relax there and let Black give you a massage and I'll tell you all about this news I have."

            "Hmm…." Sonya closed her eyes to listen to Lily while Sirius gently massaged her shoulders.

            "Well, you know how all the professors have been acting really funny this last week? Yes. I was told today by Professor McGonagall to tell you that Professor Dumbledore wants to see you tomorrow morning after breakfast about the visit that a group of students escorted by two of their professors are going to be making. They will be spending a week here starting tomorrow night." Lily told them.

            Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Sounds like fun. What school are they from?"

            She shook her head for a moment before poking a finger at Sonya. "I don't know which school but if Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to her about it, we can only assume that they are from Saint Luthors."

            "Doesn't sound to me like something my old school would be doing. Saint Luthors is very careful about things like that because of… things." The blond girl murmured.

            "Well, I promised Professor McGonagall that I would tell you to be at the Headmasters tower tomorrow morning and I have, so I'm going to go to bed." Shooting a look at Sirius, she stood up. "Don't let her do any more school work tonight Sirius Black and tell Remus that when he gets in."

            "Tell me what?" Remus and James appeared at the doorway, both looking tired and worn out.

            "Sonya isn't to do any more school work tonight. She's really tired and I don't want her making herself sick from over doing it."

            James dropped himself down on a couch, "Why do you come join us Evans? We've got some food from the kitchens and we're going to pig out."

            She sniffled, looking down at him. "I don't think so Potter. Honestly, I don't know why Sonya has been hanging around with you guys so much. She's better off away from you."

            "Our Wolfie is a smart girl, Evans. She knows who she should be hanging around with." He replied, looking unfazed by the dislike that Lily had showing in her eyes.

            Snorting, Lily spun about on her heels and grabbed up her things and Sonya's from the table before heading up the stairs to the dormitories. When she was gone, Remus plonked himself down beside Sonya and Sirius who was grinning madly at the look on his friends face.

            "Padfoot, you'd best get your hands of Moony's girl." Potter chuckled, stretching out on the couch he was on.

            Sonya mumbled something that none of them understood, her eyes only half open and they could all tell she was fast falling asleep. Squeezing her shoulders a last time, Sirius hugged her and stood up, managing to move her so that she was resting against Remus. Nodding to James, Sirius followed Lily's example and headed up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Getting up, James bounded off after his best friend, leaving Remus to look after Sonya in the barely lit common room.

            Remus rearranged his position and pulled Sonya against his chest in a more comfortable position. She curled up, burying her face in his robes and he was sure that she was purring softly. Wrapping his arms around her, Remus leant his head back and drifted off to sleep as well, hoping that no one would come and disturb them.

            In the morning, Sirius and James made sure that they woke up early so that they could go down and see if Remus and Sonya were still in the common room. When they got down there, neither were in sight and when asked, the other Gryffindor students didn't know what James and Sirius were talking about. Heading back up to their dorm, they discovered that Remus was sitting on his bed, working avidly on his potions essay.

            "Well, what happened after we left you two last night?" James asked, grinning.

            Remus arched an eyebrow in confusion. "I have no idea what you are talking about James. Nothing happened."

            The two boys exchanged looks and Sirius leant forward. "So nothing happened between you and Sonya Delcot? Nothing at all?"

            "Nothing at all Padfoot. She was asleep even as you two left and I soon followed that path. We both slept until about five this morning when Sonya was woken up by a nightmare…. She's started having them again. That's why she's been so tired lately." He finished his essay and stood up.

            "Did she say when she started getting the dreams again? We should tell Professor Dumbledore about them because he might be able to do something. She can't go on having them anymore." Padfoot looked extremely worried and not at all his usual self.

            Shrugging, Remus headed for the stairs, "Wolfie promised me that she would tell Dumbledore about them when she saw him today. She said that you would know why she was seeing him, Sirius."

            "Oh yes! That! Apparently, there's going to be a group of students from another school visiting Hogwarts for a week. Lily Evans told us that she suspects that the students are from Saint Luthors and that's why Dumbledore wants to see Sonya."

            James, Sirius and Remus walked through the castle to the great hall where they found Sonya munching on a piece of toast, her eyelids drooping. Sirius leant over her shoulder and kissed her cheek while pinching the toast from her hand. Sitting across from her, Lily and Janie looked scandalized but he ignored them and sat down to one side of Sonya while Remus sat on the other. James shrugged halfheartedly and grinned at Lily while sitting down beside Sirius.

            "Good morning Evans. Fancy seeing you up this early." He piled up a plate of food, refusing to notice her look of annoyance.

            "Me up this early? Rather, I should be saying that because you're up earlier than you are normally even if there's Quidditch on." She muttered, turning to talk to Janie.

            Sonya yawned, leaning against Remus while she buttered herself another slice of toast, "Black, you really are rude. You stole my toast! And James Potter, leave Lily alone because she's kind of stressed at the moment."

            "Stressed? Yes, that's a good way to describe it. I'm stressed like I am for a week every month." Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't forget Sonya Delcot, you have to go and see Professor Dumbledore."

            She grinned, "I won't forget Lily. It's a bit hard not to when you keep reminding me about it. Now Remus, will you come with me because I want to talk to the headmaster about something else as well."

            Holding up a muffin for her try, Sirius arched an eyebrow at Remus, "You mean the dreams don't you Wolfie?"

            Janie and Lily perked up and Lily spoke, "Have you been having your nightmares again Sonya?"

            Taking a bite from the muffin, she nodded, "They started again last week. I can't help but wonder if they're stress related."

            "Well, you have been hanging around with those boys so I'm not surprised that you're stressed." Janie hissed, glaring at Sirius and James.

            Remus snaked an arm around her waist and tickled her gently to get a giggle. "I'll come with you to see Professor Dumbledore. However, I hope you'll agree that Sirius and James should most definitely not come with us."

            "Certainly. I can cope with that easily." She smiled at him, finishing her toast and taking a sip from her glass of milk.

            Potter looked upset, "Hey! How come we can't come with you to see Dumbledore but Remus can? It's not like he knows any more about your nightmares than Evans does or we do."

            "Is that what you think Prongs? Well, if it's going to cause an argument, I'll go on my own." Sonya put her glass down after draining it and stood up, walking out of the great hall.

            They all looked at each other in shock. It wasn't like Sonya to just storm out like that, not even when she was angry. Remus moved to get up and go after her but Lily told him not to. She said that it was better if he left her alone for the moment.

            When she reached Professor Dumbledore's tower, it was open for her to go up. She couldn't understand why it was open already but when she made it to the top and the old wizard was waiting for her, he told her why.

            "Now Sonya, I suppose Miss Evans told you about the group of students from another school coming to visit Hogwarts?" Dumbledore looked at her from over his glasses, shuffling several sheets of paper.

            She stood beside the bird stand and stroked the phoenix that was there. "Yes. She even thinks that they're from Saint Luthors and that's why you want to talk to me."

            "She would be right. I need your help, Miss Delcot. The Saint Luthors students will need someone they know to show them around Hogwarts and believe me, you will know them. There are eight of them coming here with a certain Professor Sliskovitch as their supervising teacher. I believe that your good friends Nathan Delcot and Andre Dupont are going to be among them."

            '_Andre and Nathan are coming to Hogwarts!_' "Of course Professor Dumbledore. Where will they be sleeping while they're here?" The phoenix rubbed his beak against her hand, ruffling his feathers.

            He stood up and walked over to Sonya, "Each of our four houses will look after two of the Saint Luthors kids. If you like, Gryffindor can host Nathan and Andre?"

            Sonya nodded, "That would be good. I haven't seen my friends for months and I do miss them. This is a lovely phoenix, Sir, what's his name?"

            "His name is Fawkes and you'd best stay away from him. I know how you end up with more animals added to your list." The Professor smiled at her sadly. "And I believe that the young Remus Lupin has much in common with your friends Nathan and Andre."

            "You don't have to worry about my adding phoenix to my list of animals. Magical animals are different to normal ones… they are harder to become and they have to actually give of themselves. And you end up linked to the original animal." Her blue eyes glittered.

            Professor Dumbledore inclined his head and returned to his desk. "Now they will be arriving before dinner tonight and I hope that you will be in the great hall with me to welcome them."

            She paused, considering her position at the moment. "Professor, there's something else. I've been having really bad nightmares. They had stopped for a while but last week they started again."

            "Nightmares? What kind of nightmares do you mean Sonya?"

            "I don't remember what they're about except that there's always this man in the shadows asking me to join him. Telling me that he will kill all those I love if I don't join him. And there's always pain. When I wake up I feel like I've been running all night and I'm totally drained of energy. But Sir, these nightmares, they're always there when I fall asleep and they're starting to effect my schoolwork. I don't find school easy at the best of times and generally I hang on to good grades by my teeth in most of my classes but these dreams are killing me and I'm terrified of going to bed at night." Sonya shuffled her feet, staring down at the ground.

            Fawkes hopped from his stand to her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. The Professor studied her, his shinning eyes not reflecting the worry he felt in regards to her nightmares. He just prayed that the uprising Dark Lord wasn't the one responsible for them. If Voldemort knew about her powers, it was understandable that he would want her as one of his followers. After all, Animagi were unusual but those like Sonya Delcot were the rarest ones possible. She was the last in a long line of Animagi who had been born with the gift and it was something that had was now shunned, even in the Delcot family.

            Getting up again, Dumbledore walked over to a set of shelves and lifted a small crystal pendant from one. Returning to Sonya, he lifted her hand and placed it on her palm. "Wear this a night when you go to bed. It will shield your mind from dark dreams and outside influence."

            "Outside influence? What do you think is causing these dreams Sir?" She asked, closing her fist around the crystal.

            Shooing her out of his office, Professor Dumbledore smiled faintly. "Never you mind. I was just telling you what the crystal protected against. Remember, wear it when you go to sleep."

            "I won't forget Sir. When you're having nightmares like I am, you don't forget things that will protect against them." Sonya stopped. "Wait, do you want your phoenix back?"

            The bird hopped onto his wrist and Sonya stroked Fawkes's head one last time before disappearing off down the stairs.


	7. Chapter Seven: The visitors arrive

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts.

Chapter Seven: The visitors arrive.

            When she returned to the dormitories, Sonya found a long leather thong that she could use to wear the crystal. It was long enough to wear at all times with the cold stone nestled between her breasts. She would do anything to stop the nightmares and this seemed like an easy way to do it.

            "Sonya?" Lily's voice came ringing through the dorm room and Sonya jumped nervously. "When did you get up here? We thought you would still be talking to Professor Dumbledore. The whole school's rife with rumors about the impending visit from another school."

            She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and cringed at the dark shadows under her eyes. Perhaps she would be able to catch a couple of hours of sleep before lunch. "Lily, do you think it would be alright if I had a little nap? Professor Dumbledore gave me something that should block out the nightmares and I was wondering if it worked."

            Lily gave her a look, "But what about school work and all that? What about this visit?"

            "I think recovering my energy is a little more important. Hopefully this fix will work and I'll be able to rest normally." She yawned and grinned at her bed. "On second thoughts, I'm just going to have a nap anyway. Tell the guys where I am and what I'm doing if they're looking for me."

            Pulling the curtains shut around her bed, Sonya curled up on top of the sheets and easily drifted off to sleep. She slept soundly for about five and a half hours before Lily came back to wake her up because she was worried that Sonya wouldn't sleep that night. The other reason was because they were all planning to sit down and help her finish her homework.

            "Come on Sonya, Remus is waiting for you. We're going to get your charms and history of Magic essays finished before dinnertime." Lily waited for her to brush her hair and wash her face.

            Trudging down the stairs after Lily, Sonya yawned a few times, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. She had truly slept well for the first time in ages and the crystal that was pressed against her skin seemed warm now instead of cold. Remus looked up at her, smiling warmly while James and Sirius were dealing with Peter and the rest of their fan club.

            As much as she liked James, Sirius and Remus, Sonya couldn't bring herself to warm up to Peter and so, he was left out of a lot of things that dealt with her. Sitting down at the table beside Remus, she pulled out her potions essay and with his and Lily's help, finished it quickly. Reading it over, Sonya still thought that it didn't make sense but both Remus and Lily assured her that it was very good.

            "Now charms." Remus chuckled at the expression of agony on her face. "Oh come on Sonya, its really not that bad. Trust me."

            They worked through the charms essay with her, Lily explaining everything to her as they went while Remus looked through the books for the information and references that she needed to back up her essay. When they were finished with that one, they took a short break and munched on a pile of chocolate frogs that Sirius and James had supplied.

            "I can't wait for tonight." She muttered. "Professor Dumbledore said that they're arriving before dinner."

            "Who is arriving before dinner?" Sirius came over to the table to join them, his eyes glittering with amusement.

            She clapped a hand to her head and grinned. "Oh I forgot to tell you! You know how I saw Professor Dumbledore this morning? Well, he told me about this visit that's being made by a group of eight students escorted by one teacher from another school. You'll never guess which school they're from."

            Lily rolled her eyes, "I think we can all guess in one which school they're from. Saint Luthors. Eight students you say? Do you know if you know any of them?"

            "Nathan and Andre are two of them and they're the two who Gryffindor will be hosting which means that you boys have to be nice. Very nice. I don't want you guys to be nasty to my friends because if you are, I will make sure you suffer for eternity." Sonya met each of their eyes before coming to rest on Remus and Sirius as if to say 'you two especially.'

            Resting his elbows on the table, Sirius leant forward. "So your beloved Nathan and Andre are coming to Hogwarts along with six other Saint Luthors students and a Saint Luthors professor and the two of them are going to be staying in Gryffindor tower. What about the rest of them?"

            "Two to each house. It will be my job to show them around the school and to basically serve as a guide."

            Remus shook his head. "Sirius, stop fishing for a fight. How many times does she have to remind you that she's related to Nathan? And Sonya, how can you serve as a guide when you still get lost wandering around the castle?"

            Grinning, Sonya shrugged. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. But you lot are going to help me… aren't you? I will need it. I will need what ever help I can get over the next week."

            "From what you told me about Andre, I'll be helping you." Lily giggled, remembering the photos that she had seen of the young Frenchman.

            When he heard her say that, James looked upset. "But what about me Evans? Have you forgotten my unwavering love that I have been laying in front of you for the last few years?"

            She arched an eyebrow at him and coughed, "Whatever you say Potter. Besides, I don't think it's any of your business who I find attractive."

            Sonya looked stunned, "You think Andre is attractive?" She paused for a moment and thought about it. "I guess I've never really looked at Andre or Nathan in that way because they're both related to me and because they're both my close friends."

            "You've never looked at them in that way?" Padfoot was onto the case. "But if you didn't look at them that way, how many other male friends did you have to hang around with at your old school?"

            Leaning forward, Sonya flicked his nose. "Wouldn't you like to know Sirius Black? Are you worried that I might discover that someone I liked is among the group coming here tonight and forget about dear Remus?"

            "Actually, I was more worried that you would forget about me." He replied, flicking her nose in return.

            Remus kicked him under the table and smiled innocently at Sonya. "Come on, let's get your history essay written. It should be easier than charms and potions to do since it's about the Vampire and werewolf wars in Transylvania. You're bound to know more about that topic than anyone else here since you went to Saint Luthors."

            Settling down, Sonya was able to write the essay easily, pulling most of the information from the back of her mind – some of which amazed Remus and Lily. It was obvious that areas of history like that were covered in detail in Saint Luthors and Remus knew exactly why even if Lily didn't.

            When they were finished – Sonya wrote the essay mostly on her own without much help – Remus leant over and gave her a hug. Standing up, Lily rubbed her eyes and smiled, muttering that she felt like doing what her friend had done earlier.

            "You know Lily, I've been wondering what I would look like with longer hair." Sonya murmured in her friends' ear.

            Lily grinned and nodded, helping her pack up her books. "Come on, I have the perfect spell for that. You'll look great."

            "Perfect spell for what Lily? Sonya? What are you two going to do?" Remus looked confused and Sirius snickered.

            "You'll see later." Lily chuckled, ushering Sonya up the stairs.

            Putting her books down on her bed, Sonya turned around to look at Lily thoughtfully. "How long do you think it should be?"

            Turning Sonya around, in front of a mirror, Lily pulled out her wand and thought for a moment. Tapping the tip of the wand against the back of Sonya's head, Lily spoke the spell out. Moments later, Sonya's short hair started to grow longer and eventually stopped growing when it reached mid-way down her back.

            "Long enough?" She asked, holding her wand still in her hand. "That's how long I thought it should be when I said the spell."

            Studying her reflection in the mirror, Sonya had to agree with her friend. The length of her hair was perfect for her and going over to her trunk, she pulled out a skirt, silk blouse and a corset all in the gypsy style she was used to wearing at Saint Luthors. With Lily's help, she dressed and secured her hair back in ringlets. To her, this was a normal way of dressing but to Lily, it all seemed rather fancy.

            Grabbing her school cloak, she pulled it on over the top of what she was wearing and hugged Lily. "I can't believe that Nathan and Andre are going to be staying here at Hogwarts for a week. A whole week! Isn't that just wonderful?"

            "Yea, great. You know Sonya, Sirius Black is mad about you…."

            Pausing in her actions, Sonya turned her head to look at Lily, several ringlets falling over her face. "I know Lily, it's a bit hard to notice. But Remus…."

            Lily sat down on the edge of her bed and studied the other girl, "Remus. Do you honestly like Remus or are you trying to stay with what you know? What you are used to?"

            "Actually yes, I do like Remus. I feel safe in his company, I feel accepted, and I feel like I can be myself when I'm with him. He's so understanding of everything and when you get to know him, you discover that he's got a great sense of humor. He's honest about what he feels and thinks, he's romantic… what more could a girl want."

            "True love."

            Snorting back laughter, Sonya arched an eyebrow at Lily. "Like you love James even though you won't admit it. We're too young to know true love yet Lily but if we weren't to young, I probably would be in love with Remus Lupin."

            Rising to her feet, Lily shrugged and headed towards the stairs. "Just don't be blind to what's in front of you Sonya. Sirius Black would probably throw away his bad boy flirt image for you if you asked him to."

            Following her down, Sonya realized that it was almost time for dinner and she quickly rushed out of the Gryffindor tower, telling her friends that she had to meet Dumbledore at the great hall. Remus blinked before turning to Lily to ask:

            "By Merlin, what did you do to her hair?"

            "Ah Miss Delcot, there you are!" Professor Dumbledore smiled at her as she hurriedly entered the hall. "And dressed like any good student from Saint Luthors would be, I see."

            Blushing, Sonya tugged at her Hogwarts cloak and replied. "I hope I'm not to late Professor Dumbledore."

            "Miss Delcot, I have missed your charming wit in my class since last school year." A familiar voice rung out across the great hall and commanded Sonya's attention immediately. "I hope that your new transfiguration professor realizes what a treasure she has in her class."

            "Professor Sliskovitch!" She curtsied.

            The tall woman walked towards her, eight well-dressed students following her. She glanced at her ex-student and shook her head, "Get rid of that dreadful cloak. Black isn't your color."

            Glancing at Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, Sonya shrugged the Hogwarts cloak off, her instilled obedience to Professor Sliskovitch overwriting their curious expressions. "Of course Professor."

            "And you must be Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall?" Professor Edita Sliskovitch turned to the headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Dorian Valmont has told me a lot about you. It is an honor to meet you both."

            Professor Dumbledore meet Sonya's gaze over the top of his glasses. "Yes, I'm sure it is. Miss Delcot, I trust you can look after the Saint Luthors students while Professor Sliskovitch and I talk in private? Minerva, give the girl that list detailing which house each student will be staying in while they're here. Professor, if you would follow me please?"

            Taking the list from Professor McGonagall, Sonya waited until the three teachers had disappeared before turning to grin at the eight students from Saint Luthors. There were four boys and four girls, each of them people she was familiar with. At the front of the group stood Nathan and Andre, waiting for her to say something.

            "Nathan!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed both his cheeks before turning to Andre, "Andre!" He received the same. "Welcome to Hogwarts, the school I once thought came from the darkest place in hell."

            "Once thought but no longer?" Andre asked, his French accent calling the attention of the on looking students and several of the girls started chattering.

            Turning to the rest, Sonya greeted each one by name. "Melanie, Catalina, Tuathal, Zackariah, Danielle, Leo. It's so wonderful to see you all again. I've missed being at Saint Luthors but I'm sure that you all know the reason why I had to change to Hogwarts."

            The pretty girl called Catalina smiled coldly at Sonya, "The full moon hasn't been as fun without you Sonya. Poor Nathan here has been quite desolate."

            "I hope you've all be warned about talking about those things here. It's important that you don't reveal any secrets otherwise a lot of bad things could happen… you know, pitchforks and torches. We're not in the Balkans anymore, werewolves and Vampires aren't common here." She turned around to look for Lily and waved the red-haired girl over.

            Lily came over, smiling brightly. Behind her, Remus, Sirius and James followed at a slower pace. "Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Lily Evans."

            Sonya read over the list and pointed to each in turn. "Melanie and Danielle. Lily, can you take them over to your friend in Ravenclaw? They're staying with them."

            Melanie and Danielle smiled warmly to Lily and introduced themselves to her. She nodded and took them over to the Ravenclaw table where her friend Cassandra was watching. Turning to James, Sonya fluttered her eyelashes and held her hands in a prayer position in front of her.

            "Catalina and Tuathal, this is James Potter. James, Catalina and Tuathal. They're staying with the Slytherins…."

            "Come on, I'll introduce you two to Wilham. He's the seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team." James grinned, leading the boy and girl over to the far table.

            "What about us?" Leo asked.

            Looking at Sirius, Sonya giggled. "Well good old Sirius Black here has some friends in Hufflepuff and you, Leo, as well as his nibs, Zack, are going to be staying there."

            Groaning, Sirius shrugged and started walking with them over to the Hufflepuff table with the intention of introducing the boy and girl to his friends there. Turning to Andre and Nathan, Sonya hugged them both again before they went over to the Gryffindor table with Remus.

            When Lily, James and Sirius returned to the Gryffindor table, Sonya was sitting between Remus and Nathan while Andre was being surrounded by the Gryffindor girls who found him irresistible. Lily took one look at the expressions on James and Sirius' faces before sitting down next to Nathan.

            "So you're Nathan?" Sirius sat down opposite them. "We've heard a lot about you."

            Nathan arched an eyebrow and looked at Sonya. "Have you indeed? Well I must say that your reputation precedes you Sirius Black. Our Wolfie has said a lot about you."

            Hearing him speak caught Lily's attention away from Andre. He had a strong Romanian accent that was slightly affected by French. She turned to him and smiled. "You are Sonya's cousin and yet your accent is very Romanian while hers is more of an English accent that is influenced by Romanian."

            "Well the Delcot family has lived in Romania for many years now. I was born there but Sonya was born in England. Our two halves of the family are quite different… in more ways than one." He smiled back at her, his large yellow-green eyes appearing wolfish to her.

            Remus shook his head and wondered what the other boy meant. "Well Wolfie has told me that we have a lot in common. Perhaps she'll finally tell me what it is now that you are here."

            She grinned and shrugged, turning so that she could see where the three Professors were sitting. "Every wolf needs a moon and every eagle needs the wind under her wings."


	8. Chapter Eight: Waterside chat

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts.

Chapter Eight: Waterside chat.

            The day after the students from Saint Luthors arrived was a Sunday and Sonya planned to take them all down to the lake for the day. Meeting with them all after breakfast at the great hall, she was surprised to see that Severus Snape had befriended Catalina and that he planned to join them down at the lake. By the end of the hour, their group included the eight Saint Luthors students, Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, Remus, Janie, Severus, four Ravenclaws', a couple of Slytherins' and five Hufflepuffs. In total, their group was twenty-seven large and James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Nathan were making plans to sneak into the kitchens to get enough food for all of them.

            "Sonya, when did you grow your hair out?" Andre came and sat down beside her on the grass.

            She was watching everyone else swimming and having fun in the lake. "Lily did it for me yesterday. Do you like it? Remus and Sirius both think it suits me wonderfully."

            Lying back, the French boy stared up at the blue sky. "I was wondering Wolfie, what animal is this Sirius Black? Nathan pointed out that you had told us about Remus being a werewolf but you didn't tell us that Sirius, James and Peter were Animagi."

            "Sirius is a black dog, James is a stag and Peter is a rat… though he doesn't know about the full extent of my gift. Peter has been told that I am a wolf Animagus and that is what we want him to continue to believe. How is Andrea? Still having those problems that she was having over the summer?"

            "Actually, she's gotten over them by using some Muggle invention. Are you going to spend the summer in France with us? Andrea is hoping that you will come to the south of France with us. She misses you Wolfie, just as much as Nathan and I do but we all understand that your guardians want to you attend Hogwarts because it is closer to where you have to live now."

            Nodding, Sonya replied. "It's not that bad really. At first, I hated the place but once I settled down and started to open up to those who befriended me, I discovered that Hogwarts is quite a nice place to be. The professors here know what they're doing though we have a ghost teaching history."

            He turned his head towards her in surprise, "You have a ghost for a teacher! What's it like?"

            "Boring. He just drones on and on and on. Sometimes we wonder if he knows that he's a ghost. As for the holiday in the south of France, I'll have to send a letter to uncle Marcus but I'm sure that he'll let me come with you. Maybe we can invite Lily and Remus to come with us? Or would you prefer it if Janie came with me?" Sonya had noticed the way that her friend had been watching Janie.

            Andre grinned, "Am I that obvious Wolfie? But I have to admit, while your friend Lily is perfectly lovely, Janie is much more my type. Even Nathan agrees with that. Besides, James Potter is in love with Lily and I hate people who steal other peoples' loves out from under them."

            Giggling, Sonya shook her head. "Andre, isn't that what you did to that guy in LA last summer? The one who had that pretty blond girlfriend and called all French frogs?"

            "That's got nothing to do with this. That was just a little revenge seeing as how I loathe being called a frog because I am French. But that aside, do you think Janie would like to come to the south of France with us to stay at the château? My father is getting ready to release a new wine."

            Lying back beside him, she closed her eyes and wondered when the other guys would be getting back from the kitchens. "I'll ask her on the condition that I can invite Remus to come along."

            "Does Janie know about all our… secrets?" He leant over and asked, frowning thoughtfully.

            "Of course not and it would be best if she didn't find out about them. You know how much people panic when they find out that they're interacting with werewolves. Now my dear Andre, perhaps you would enjoy a nice swim with the others? Janie is over there with Lily and Danielle… she keeps looking over here and I think she wants to know why you are not enjoying yourself." She sat up and waved her hand towards the lake.

            Andre laughed, sitting up to drop a handful of leaves on her head, "You can be such a silly girl, Sonya Delcot. Merlin only knows how we're going to survive next year as well as the rest of this one at school without our dear Wolfie to keep us all calm during the full moon."

            "You will survive Andre. Honestly, was I that much of an influence that you cannot do without me for long?"

            "Perhaps you were more of one that you think. I know that Nathan was always calmer when you were pacing through the woods at his side, ready to run a race when the desire struck either of you." He stood up and dusted himself off. "Now I think I might just go and join those dear people down at the lake. A swim does seem rather inviting right now. You should come with me though you would probably turn into a fish!"

            She swept up an armful of leaves and threw them at him as best she could. "A fish indeed! You know that fish is not on my list of animals that I can change into."

            Laughing loudly, Andre walked down towards the lake. Turning around at the sound of people approaching, Sonya smiled in delight at the sight of the group of boys returning from their trip to the kitchens. She rose to her feet and carefully dusted off her robes and removed any leaves and twigs from her still long hair.

            "Who wants food?" James bellowed, heading towards the lake with the other guys who had gone with them. They carried baskets full of sandwiches and sweets, cakes and pies and all kinds of other yummy foods. 

            It was almost lunchtime and Sirius made everyone stay away from the baskets until midday had arrived. His standing guard created a fun game for those who felt like it and Sonya was one of the main culprits, while Nathan and Remus sat up under a tree watching her and waiting for her to get bored with the game.

            "Tell me Remus, what are your intentions towards my beloved cousin?" Nathan watched Sonya sneaking up on Sirius while one of the other girls flirted with him, trying to make a diversion.

            Remus frowned, turning to look at the Romanian, "I don't understand what you mean. My intentions towards Sonya?"

            "Sonya is a Delcot, it is inevitable that she will be drawn to others of her own kind. Her kind includes werewolves, Animagi and Vampires. Now I know that you are a werewolf Mr Lupin and I am also aware that Sirius Black is an Animagus."

            "What are you trying to say Nathan Delcot, that Sonya is only attracted to me because I am a werewolf and that she would be better off with Sirius?" He looked startled, meeting the steady gaze of the other boy.

            Nathan shook his head. "She is a true born Animagus and she deserves someone who is her rival. Are you aware that Andre and his twin sister Andrea are true werewolves? Like me, they were born werewolves; their parents were born werewolves and their parents before them. Mine are the same. Sonya's grandfather on her mother's side was a werewolf and her great grandmother on her father's side was a Vampire. The Delcot and Delune family histories are riddled with mixing of the three kinds. It is inevitable that her children will be Animagi and that my children will be werewolves. But you and Sirius are pureblood wizards who, by different turns of events, have become what you are."

            "So what you're saying is that even if she wanted to, she couldn't be with either myself or Sirius? By Merlin, are you warning me to stay away from her?" Remus growled, not impressed by Nathan's speech.

            "I got one!" Sonya shouted in glee, hopping up and down with a basket in her hands.

            Remus watched as Sirius snatched it from her and tackled her to the ground, sitting on her legs and tickling her. Frowning in disapproval, Nathan crossed his arms and snorted.

            "Get off me you great lump!" She giggled, trying to get away from Sirius' tickling.

            Tightening his grip on her, the boy grinned mischievously. "What's the matter Wolfie? You're not worried that old Remus is going to get jealous because I'm rolling around on the ground with you? He looks like he's involved in a very in-depth conversation with your dear cousin Nathan. Actually, he looks really angry with Nathan."

            Sonya pushed Sirius off her and sat up, pulling leaves from her hair and watching Nathan and Remus. "He'd better not be doing what I think he is."

            Nathan shook his head at the expression on his fellow werewolves' face. "Now don't get me wrong, the two of you make a very cute couple but you must understand that it can never go beyond a simple school crush. It is my job to make sure that her integrity and best interests are maintained. I have been charged by the Family to watch over her and make sure that propriety is upheld."

            "You claim to have Sonya's best interests at heart but you don't have any idea of what they are! She has changed a lot since she's been at Hogwarts and she's no longer the same girl who left Saint Luthors. Wake up Nathan Delcot and realize that you have no right to order her life around." He hissed, standing up.

            "I am her family Mr Lupin, I think I know exactly what her best interests are."

            Sneering angrily, Remus stormed off back towards the castle. He'd had enough of the Romanian boy's comments about Sonya and he was sick to death of arguing with people about things. If Nathan Delcot wanted to believe that Sonya was only interested in him because he was a werewolf, then that was his choice but to try and say that any relationship between him and her would never work out…. The nerve!

            "Remus!" Sonya stood up and started towards the castle after him. When she saw Nathan sitting under the tree with a smug look on his face, she changed her direction and veered towards her cousin, intending to find out what had happened.

            "Wolfie, what's the matter? You look upset." Nathan smiled faintly at her, holding his hand out for her to take.

            "What did you say to Remus? Why is he so angry?" She growled.

            He shrugged, "I told him about our family and the standards that are expected of the members of our family."

            She paled, "You did what? How could you Nathan? Don't you understand that I am choosing to leave all of that behind? I don't want any part of that any more!"

            Rising, Nathan placed his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes, "But you cannot deny the wishes of our family. Your father did that when he married your mother and look how much trouble that caused him. Do not make the same mistakes that your parents did because the old ways do not change."

            "The Delcot and Delune families are to wrapped up in the past to notice what is happening now. Who cares if that is what our family did then? What matters is what it does now." Sonya spat, pulling away from her cousin.

            "But Sonya, what our family does now is still the same as what it did then! Tradition does not change and nor should it."

            Glaring at him, she backed away, shaking her head. "Nathan, it will change or the family will fail. You know that they would never cast me out because I am the last of my line that carries the gift, which means that I have the power."

And finishing her last statement, Sonya spun on her heels and ran up towards the castle with the hope of finding Remus. She suspected that he would be in the library, hiding away from everyone but the other place he could be was the boys' dormitory back in the Gryffindor tower.

            Walking into the library, she asked the librarian. "Did Remus Lupin come in here? The tall, pale boy from Gryffindor?"

            "He hasn't been in here today. Sorry I couldn't help you." The librarian replied, shaking her head.

            So, he was hiding in his dorm, probably trying to forget what Nathan had said.

            "Miss Delcot, what are you doing inside on such a lovely day when your friends are all down at the lake?" A man's voice rung out from behind her and Sonya stopped suddenly to turn around to face him.

            "My cousin Nathan said some things that may have upset Remus. I was going to fine him and find out what exactly Nathan said." She bit her bottom lip, hoping that the Professor wasn't going to ask about it.

            Albus Dumbledore nodded his head slowly, "Ah, I see. From the worry in your eyes, I can guess that what Nathan said had something to do with your family background? Well I am sure that you will be able to explain it all to the young Master Lupin."

            Rubbing her forehead, Sonya muttered. "I just hope he hasn't ruined everything for me. Who does he think he is, trying to influence my friends?"

            "He probably thought that he was doing what is best for you and didn't realize that you didn't want him to do anything. Nathan Delcot is a headstrong young man to places to much stock on family tradition." The Professor crossed over to her and leant down. "But that doesn't matter very much if you can trust what is inside of you. No one, Sonya Delcot, knows better than you do about what you want and how you want things to be."

            "But how do I know if what I want is the best thing for me? I don't want to make a decision that will turn out later on to be the wrong decision. There has been so much pain and so much shame in my life, I don't need or want any more." She blinked twice, trying to clear away the tears that were forming.

            Placing a hand on her shoulder, Dumbledore smiled. "But my dear Lady Sonya Delcot, has no one ever told you that there is no such thing as a wrong decision? There are no right or wrong decisions; there are only decisions and consequences that we do not like. What you consider a wrong decision may be considered a right decision by someone else."

            "Then how exactly do I know that the decision I make is going to be one that will have consequences that I want?" Her voice was low though Albus could tell that she was fighting back the urge to scream or cry.

            "Well my dear, the best advice that I can offer you, sweet young Lady, is that you must trust your heart. The truest source of information on yourself that you can find is your very own heart because it knows more about you than your mind does." He patted her shoulder thrice before chuckling and turning to walk away from her.

            Sonya choked for a moment, "Trust my heart? But what if my heart tells me something that my mind disagrees with? I believe that were I older, I would be in love with Remus; but at sixteen, one is still too young to experience such strong emotions."

            "Too young to experience love?" Professor Dumbledore smiled at her, his blue eyes glittering with amusement. "Lady Delcot, you are greatly mistaken if you believe that you are too young to know love in its purest state. Why, I believe that the young James is truly in love with the young Lily Evans though it has yet to be seen if she will hurry up and replicate the feelings."

            Watching him walk off, Sonya shook her head and turned to walk slowly towards the Gryffindor tower. She just hoped that she would be able to repair whatever damage her cousin had done.


	9. Chapter Nine: Please believe and underst...

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts.

Chapter Nine: Please believe and understand.

_"Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you."_

_['With you' - Jessica Simpson]_

Because of how fine a day it was, there were only a handful of people in the tower when she got there. Racing up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, Sonya quickly found the room where Remus, James, Sirius and Peter lived. Walking along the beds, she realized that Remus had drawn the curtains around his.

Sitting down on Sirius' bed which was beside Remus', she took a deep breath before she spoke. "Remus? Are you in there Remus?"

There was silence and Sonya crossed her legs, staring at the curtains.

"Remus, what did Nathan say to you that has made you so angry, so upset? Please tell me so that I know why I'm going to go and beat him up."

"Go away Sonya. You don't belong here so just leave." Remus' voice came to her – it sounded angry and dreadfully upset at the same time.

She shook her head and pushed a loose strand of hair back away from her face. "I'm not going to go away Remus, not until you tell me what exactly is wrong."

There was a sound that sounded like he was laughing and Sonya's heart jumped at the thought that maybe he was coming around. She didn't realize that it was a bitter laugh. "You want to know what is wrong Sonya? Your being here is what is wrong! A Delcot like you does not belong here at Hogwarts, no, you belong with others of your _kind_ at, lets say, Saint Luthors."

"My kind? What do you mean by my kind?"

"Ask your cousin Nathan Delcot. _He_ can easily explain without even thinking about, what your kind is."

"Well I want you to tell me what my kind is Remus. I don't care what Nathan has to say or what he believes, all that matters at the moment is what you have to say, what you believe." She pleaded softly.

He laughed again, "Why should you care about what I have to say or what I believe when you and your family is so much better than me and my own? Compared to your family, mine is a pale shadow."

Sonya couldn't understand what he was going on about and she placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head on her hands, "My family is not as good and wonderful as Nathan would have you believe. In fact, half my relatives are the most despicable people I have ever met. Your family is just as good as mine, Remus, because riches and titles and prestige doesn't make any one family better than another."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better because it is not working. Not working one bit. Your family is large, influential, rich and riddled with others like you who are born werewolves and Vampires and Animagi." He replied angrily.

"What does that matter Remus? I do not think of unless I am in a mood to remember what I have and what I wish I did not have… they being nearly the entire section that I wish I did not have. You cannot understand how terrible it can be living with my family. Most of them are insane."

Again, there was silence and Sonya sighed heavily. She just wished that he would open the drapes and look at her so that he could see how sincere she was. The longer the silence went on, the more Sonya began to think that Professor Dumbledore had been wrong in his advice because her heart must surely be telling her wrong.

Or she wasn't listening properly.

He spoke, "If you have so many problems with your family, why do you consider Nathan your closest and best friend? He obviously thinks that he knows everything there is to know about you but I bet he doesn't know about your nightmares, or about how you hate changing back from your Animagus forms. Tell me Sonya, does your family think that the sun shines from the halo that floats above your head?"

'_I have a halo?_' Her mind laughed at the idea. "Some of them probably think that but I wouldn't know. However, I do know that they are intent on making sure that I am locked away somewhere nice and safe where I can't be harmed when I finish school… which isn't a prospect that I am looking forward to and something that I intend to change."

"You're just saying that Sonya. You don't intend to change anything about the way your family rules over you. I even bet that you are thankful that someone can be bothered controlling everything about your life because you're so wrapped up in controlling your bloody gift that you don't have time for the rest."

She gasped and shook her head. "That's not true! My family doesn't control me and everything about my life. And while I can some times be wrapped up in controlling my accursed gift, I try to make sure that I have time for everything that goes on around me."

Remus laughed loudly and this time Sonya could hear the bitterness. "Doesn't every puppet believe that they have control of their lives when in fact they don't? You're a puppet for your family Sonya and though you might refuse to acknowledge that fact, you know that it's true."

"I'm not a puppet and if I am, well it won't be for long. Remus, please come out and look at me. If you're going to keep revealing these things to me, the least you could do is look me in the eye when you do it. Please?"

He pulled back the heavy curtain drapes from around his bed and stared at Sonya. She had tears running down her cheeks and her blond hair was falling over her face. "Don't you see Sonya, this is what your family wants? They want you to dance on the end of their strings because of your gift! You told me yourself that you are the last in your family that carries it. This gift is important to them even if sometimes you are shunned for having it."

Sonya lifted her head and blinked at him. "I always believed that because I was the last with the gift, I was the one who held all the power. I thought that if I wanted something they disagreed with, I would dangle it in front of them and say, 'well if you want this to stay in the family' and then I would get what ever I wanted."

"Things are often like that Sonya. No doubt, that is what they hoped because through the gift, they could control you. By giving you what you want they are keeping you tied to them. One day they will probably point at someone and order you to marry him and you will do it. You will do what they tell you because you feel safe with them since they know all about your gift and they understand it." He shook his head, leaning forward to peer at her.

"But you know about my gift and you understand it Remus. That's got to count for something besides what it means to me. By Merlin Remus, I love being around you, I love how you understand me and how you often know what I need. With you, I can truly be myself in a way that I can't be with anyone else. You make me feel wanted and accepted and needed." Her blue eyes were pale from the tears that were still running down her cheeks and her hands were clasped in front of her.

He bit his bottom lip; hating the pain that he was causing her right then. "Sonya, believe me when I say that those feelings are all very real and that I have them as well…. But your family would never let it be even if you are the last of your line. They would never let you be with a werewolf because that would taint the gift. You said it yourself, you would never touch a werewolf because if it became one of the animals you could change into, you wouldn't be able to control it and the full moon would rule over your life."

"Remus, you know me, I would never willingly let my family control me. I try to defy them at every turn because I hate the way they try to rule me. When have I ever been one to simply obey every command given to me?"

Standing up, he moved over to the next bed and sat down next to her, taking up her hands in his. "You desperately want acceptance Wolfie and you will do whatever it takes to get that acceptance even if it means dancing to your family's tune. Your dear cousin told me that it is his job to make sure that your integrity and best interests are maintained... not to mention propriety. He said that he had been charged by the Family to make sure of it."

"My integrity? Propriety! Do they honesty think that they can control even those aspects of my life? All this time I thought that Nathan was my friend but now I think that it was a charade from the beginning." Sonya closed her eyes and her hung her head. "I have been such a fool Remus, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I didn't know until today. Though Nathan does think that we make a very cute couple." Remus tried to get her to laugh by mentioning that.

She arched an eyebrow, "Does he indeed? What else did he say?"

"Well… he did say that because you are a Delcot, it was inevitable that you would be attracted to people like me… and Sirius."

"Sirius? What on earth was he thinking? As much as I like Sirius, he could never be more than my friend. As for you… need I say anything? No, seriously, why is it inevitable that I am attracted to people like you and Sirius?" There was a faint smile curling the corners of her mouth though Remus could still see tears in her eyes.

He cocked his head to the side, mimicking her when she was thinking. "I think it was because I'm a werewolf and Sirius is an Animagus. Nathan did say that you would always be drawn to others of your kind - your kind being werewolves, Vampires and Animagi. He also said that… now what were the words? Ah yes, to quote him, 'Sonya's grandfather on her mother's side was a werewolf and her great grandmother on her father's side was a Vampire. The Delcot and Delune family histories are riddled with mixing of the three kinds.' Then he went on to say that your children would be Animagi and his would be werewolves and so on, so forth. It was rather riveting conversation, finding out all about your family."

"I'm sure it wasn't at all interesting. And yes, I know that I never told you that my grandfather Edmund Delune was a werewolf… my mother didn't like that to be known by many outside the families because she often came down sick on the full moon and didn't want people knowing why. One of her sisters, my aunt Clara I believe, is a werewolf and runs around somewhere in Russia. Hell, the werewolf that bit you was probably related to me!" Sonya grinned, narrowly avoiding the pillow he swung at her.

"That's not something to joke about Sonya Delcot! How would you feel if that turned out to be true?" He swung the pillow at her again, seeing the grin. "I don't like being a werewolf most of the time… it's only since you started to run with me on the nights of the full moon that I've been enjoying it."

She giggled, "I would send which ever relative it is a large gift basket and a thank you card because if they hadn't bitten you, I wouldn't have my favorite werewolf."

Growling at Sonya, Remus pounced on her and pinned her beneath him on the bed, "Your favorite werewolf? Wouldn't your family be seething with anger if they saw us right now? Your cousin just tried to warn me away from you and here we are, throwing propriety to the wall."

"They'd probably send me to one of those Muggle convents or lock me away in some tower that only has one door and no other way in or out. But who cares about what they would think about this because all that matters is what we think. I'm going to try my damn hardest to make sure that they don't control me any more."

Seeing the smile on her lips, Remus lowered his head to kiss it. He'd wanted to kiss her for so long but had never tried because of his fear that she would scorn him and his feelings.

"Remus…." She mumbled when he pulled away. "What was that for?"

"I've wanted to do that for ages Wolfie."

Sonya smiled again, the tears finally gone from her eyes. "So you forgive me? Your not angry anymore?"

He rolled his eyes, "You are forgiven but your cousin is not. I'm still angry with Nathan and I don't intend to get over it anytime soon."

"That's alright, because I'm pretty annoyed with him as well. He had no right to say those things to you and if you ever had any doubt as to my intentions and my attraction, you should have just asked me because I would told you what ever you wanted to know."

Kissing her again, the werewolf felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. "What you said before Sonya, about how I make you feel wanted and needed and accepted, did you mean it?"

She replied softly, "Every single word. You make me feel special and you make me feel like there's someone who needs me with them, who wants me with them and who will accept me for who I am. When I'm with you Remus, I can be myself and I hope that I make you feel the same."

"You do and for me, the same understanding and acceptance that you desire, I find in you. At least your family has been good for one thing, you accept who I am, werewolf and all because you've been raised among them and understand what they are like. During a full moon, there is no one I could have around me who is better at calming down my wild, feral side than you."

"Oh great, Moony is getting all soppy with Wolfie." They heard James' voice was down by the door and Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius, you'd better get in here."

Blushing, Sonya remembered that they were on Sirius' bed. "Remus, this is Sirius' bed… don't you think-."

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING ON MY BED!" Sirius bellowed and Remus and Sonya burst out laughing hysterically.

James grinned at his friend, "At least they both still have their clothes on Padfoot. Should we tell her cousins?"

"Don't you dare! I'll kill you both if you do." Sonya got up from under Remus and pointed a finger at the two boys.

"She would to." Remus stood up and offered a hand to Sonya.

Getting to her feet, Sonya shook her head and stretched before walking down to pat the boy on the back. "I think we christened your bed Sirius… it probably just got the most action it ever will."

He muttered something at her and cast a dark glare in Remus' direction. "You are joking aren't you Wolfie? You didn't actually do anything with Remus on my bed…. Did you?"

Everyone but Sirius burst out laughing and Remus put an arm around Sonya's waist happily, smiling at the expression on his friend's face.

"You won't ever look at your bed the same way again will you Padfoot? Well, if it's any consolidation to you, we didn't do anything. Though Sonya cried a river while sitting on it." He shrugged at Sirius.

"So my bed is safe and clean and unspoilt?"

"Sounds like you're talking about me there Sirius Black." She giggled, rolling her eyes heavenward.

Sirius smacked her arm, "You? Unspoilt? Keep wishing Sonya Delcot."

Sonya blinked at him innocently, "Unlike you Master Black, I have maintained my integrity and my honor."

He arched an eyebrow; "You call rolling around on my bed with Remus maintaining your honor? Gosh, girls have a funny sense of innocence if that's the case. James, you should have an easy time with Evans now that you know that."

While James and Sirius were arguing, Remus leant over and kissed Sonya again. She grinned at him and waved her hand at the two boys.

"Why did you two come up here in the first place? Weren't you down at the lake with everyone else?"

"Sirius was worried about Remus and after shouting at Nathan for about ten minutes, he decided to come up here and look for the two of you." James chuckled. "You should have seen your cousins face, I don't think he knew what hit him."

"That's wonderful James. Did Sirius even know what he was shouting about?" She asked.

Running a hand through his hair, Sirius smiled faintly. "I yelled at him for causing trouble between the school's most perfect couple."


	10. Chapter Ten: A small truth

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts. And I have a sneaking suspicion that this chapter is going to be confusing… more for me than anyone else. Also, I just want to congratulate any other grade twelve students from Queensland in Australia who survived the QCS exams last Tuesday (31st of August) and Wednesday (1st of September)… all I have to say about that is that the topic we had for the writing task was crap.

Chapter Ten: A small truth.

Over the week that the students from Saint Luthors were visiting Hogwarts, the once close relationship between Sonya and her cousin Nathan had completely deteriorated. She refused to forgive him for trying to undermine the developing relationship between herself and Remus.

His actions had also affected the relationship that Sonya had with her other cousin, Andre and had caused her to refuse to go and stay at the family château in the south of France though her friend Janie was going to stay there for a couple of weeks. Andre was somewhat disappointed but he understood that while Sonya was fighting with Nathan, it was best that they stayed apart.

"Well Miss Sonya Delcot, this school you're attending now is quite a change from Saint Luthors." Professor Sliskovitch sat down next to Sonya in the empty classroom. "How do you manage to keep your secret so well from all the other students?"

She shrugged, "I am very good at disguising my gift from other people. There are but a handful in Hogwarts who know about that side of me. Professor, what was my mother like when she was my age? No one in the family will tell me so I thought that you would."

"I taught your mother, yes. She was a smart girl and very well behaved… quite unlike your father and yourself sometimes. Bethany always did as she was told though the werewolf blood that ran in her made it hard for her sometimes. She didn't always know when she was going to be affected by the moon's pull. That was one thing I noticed about you Sonya, you are sometimes influenced by the moon though not very often."

"Did my mother ever… you know… change?" Sonya looked over at the Professor.

Professor Sliskovitch nodded slowly, "She did but unlike full blooded werewolves, Bethany had control over her change which meant that she could remember everything when she changed. It isn't unusual for werewolves to forget who they are when they change but your mother could always remember. Tell me Sonya, when you change, do you always remember who you are?"

Sonya paused, cocking her head to the side in thought. "No, sometimes I do forget who I am when I change though at the back of my mind I always know that I am human. But more often than that, I am inclined towards staying in my Animagus form. Changing back is always the hardest thing."

"That is the werewolf blood in you. I know that the Delcot family preaches on and on about keeping your particular line pure so that the Animagus gift is not tainted but they forget that the Delcot and Delune lines are unique because of the fact that they are a goodly mix of werewolf, Vampire, wizard, witch and Animagus. That is what makes your gift so powerful."

There was the sound of footsteps and Professor Dumbledore entered the room. "There you are Professor Sliskovitch! Your students are waiting for you in the great hall. It's time to return to Saint Luthors."

Edita ruffled Sonya's hair and stood up, "Remember Sonya, it is the unusual mix in your blood that makes you unique and powerful. Embrace it. Your family doesn't realize that the only way you are going to pass that gift on is if you keep mixing."

"How do you know these things Professor?" Sonya asked as the teacher followed Dumbledore out of the room. "You seem to know so much about the Delcot and Delune family."

"I had an older brother who was a werewolf and he in turn had a daughter who was part werewolf and she had a daughter with a very special gift." The woman smiled over her shoulder.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, his blue eyes glittering, "Edita I don't think that her family would be to happy if they found out that you were telling Sonya that it is easy to get out of it."

She shrugged, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that that was what I was doing. Well, I guess that breaking free is easy so long as you're prepared to be somewhat shunned and struck from the family."

Sonya smiled faintly and stood up to follow the two professors out of the room. It wasn't her intention to trail them all the way to the great hall in order to see the Saint Luthors students leave but for some reason, she felt the need to do so. When she got there, Sonya almost gagged at the sight of her friend Catalina getting rather… close… to Severus Snape. Walking over to Leo and Tuathal, she bowed dramatically and murmured.

"I hope that their attachment doesn't go to far. My reputation would not stay safe if it was found out by my dear friends here at Hogwarts that one of my friends and distant cousins was planning to date their most hated target." Licking her lips, Sonya cast a dark look towards Nathan.

Tuathal arched an eyebrow at her. "Sonya, when you think of it that way you should remember the fact that all pure blood families are related. Which means that technically-."

"Technically everyone is related even if it is distantly and unless we all marry Muggles, we're only aiding in the downfall of the Wizarding world by inbreeding? Yes, I am quite aware of that Tuathal which is why I really don't want to have to ever get married or have children."

"But what about the Delcot heritage? Shouldn't that be passed on so that the gift does not completely fade from existence?" Leo asked, her amber eyes thoughtful.

Shaking her head, Sonya wondered at the mood that had suddenly descended on her. It was unusual and depressing thoughts clouded her mind in such a way that she was overcome by the difference to her usual 'chipper' self. "After what Nathan had the nerve to say to Remus, I couldn't give a rats ass about the Delcot heritage. The gift can go to that hell that Muggles are often talking about. Either that or You-Know-Who can curse it to the end of all time."

Snape must have heard her last line because his head darted up and he stared at her darkly before turning to Catalina. "Is she always inclined to out bursts like that?"

The dark haired girl smiled faintly. "My dear cousin is strange… even for one of us but she is a Delcot and even though I am a Delune, we are meant to watch out for each other. I am surprised though, that she was placed in Gryffindor. Her father, well, he was in Slytherin and it is normal that Delcots are in Slytherin. Must have been the Delune; we're normally sorted into Ravenclaw with the occasional Hufflepuff. But never a Gryffindor."

"Stop spreading that around Cat, I doubt that Hogwarts would want people to think that their sorting hat has finally lost the plot." Sonya chuckled, grinning at Catalina. "I think that the hat probably put me in Gryffindor because I'm brave and stupid."

Zackariah heard her and started laughing, "You're the last person I'd call stupid Sonya Jane Delcot. The cause of your problem is the fact that you're not inclined towards focusing your mind on doing your schoolwork."

"Me? Do my schoolwork? Have you gone completely insane Zackariah Jamison?"

Her old school friends laughed and Snape looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. He might like Catalina Delune but he wasn't sure that he liked the company she kept. Perhaps there was just a side to all these seemingly cheerful people that he couldn't see. Either way, Snape and his friend Lucius Malfoy had some interesting information to give to their Dark Master. Could well be that Saint Luthors wasn't such a bad school after all. Most of the students there came from backgrounds that were persecuted by the rest of the Wizarding world and the Dark Lord would probably find that there were plenty of willing followers among their numbers.

"You're going to keep in touch with me aren't you Severus?" Catalina asked quietly while the rest of her group gathered around Professor Dumbledore and Professor Sliskovitch.

He nodded, "Of course Catalina. Of course…. And you must get back to me on that little suggestion that Lucius made. You know which one I mean don't you? Yes, of course you do. And don't worry, I'll try to keep an eye on Sonya Delcot for you."

She patted his arm gently, smiling as she walked off. "You're such a good boy Severus. I can't understand why you're wasting your time at a school like Hogwarts when you could be at Saint Luthors among others like you. After all, the Balkans' do happen to be the home of all kinds of dark things."

Nathan glared at Sonya, trying to get her attention though she was clearly ignoring him. She had refused to speak to him even once since the previous Sunday and her friends Sirius, Peter and James had delighted in tormenting him about it. Obviously they weren't aware of the full extent of the Delcot-Delune family's power. If they had been, they would have cowered away from him. The biggest problem with the situation was that Sonya was now refusing to have anything to do with the family beyond Marcus and Hillary Smithers – the closest link that those two had to the family was the fact that Hillary was Sonya's fathers sister.

"Sonya, could we please talk? It's important." He placed a hand on her arm and attempted to get her to turn around. "Stop acting like a stupid fool and speak to me Sonya. You can't stay mad at me for the rest of your life."

She spun around, her eyes darkened with hate. "Want to make a bet about that Nathan? I assure you, I can remain angry with you for the rest of eternity. In fact, I plan to remain furiously angry with you for the rest of eternity and beyond that. And if I wasn't such a decent human being, I would curse you into infinity."

He paused for a moment. "This could be considered a start, at least you're talking to me again."

Her hand lashed out and she slapped him. "These are the last words I'll ever speak to you Nathan. I hate you. Get it? I hate your guts and I wish that you had never come here."

Everyone stared at her in a mixed array of amusement, horror, amazement and shock as she spun around and stormed out of the great hall. Though the two professors were not at all surprised that Sonya had snapped like that at her cousin. Nodding to Professor Sliskovitch, Dumbledore handed her the portakey and bid the Saint Luthors students farewell.

"And I hope that the rivalry between Saint Luthors and Hogwarts will continue to exist on an academic level but not a violent one." Professor Dumbledore smiled cheerfully as the students took hold of the portakey along side their transfiguration professor. "Remember, the key to the future is peace and cooperation and it starts with you young people."

"Sonya?" Hagrid looked up at the sound of a shrill whistle.

The hawk Rybe flapped her wings and flew out of the open window, circling around her mistress once before landing on Sonya's' wrist. Rybe chirped happily, ruffling her feathers while Sonya gently stroked her wings with her opposite hand. Walking over to stand in the door, Hagrid watched the young woman sit down on the ground to talk to her beloved hawk.

Throwing her wrist up in the air, Sonya sent Rybe off into the air and smiled at the sight of the bird circling around the Forbidden Forest. She saw her fold her wings and plummet down out of sight. Standing up to dust herself off, Sonya grinned faintly at Hagrid before walking over to him and nodding when he asked if she wanted a cup of tea.

"You know, Dumbledore is aware that that bird belongs to you. He said to me the other day, 'Well Hagrid, what are you going to do when Miss Delcot goes home for the holidays and takes her bird?'. I replied that I would be absolutely fine because you'd be bringing her back to me when the next school year started." Hagrid told her while he was making the tea.

She arched an eyebrow, "Why would the good Professor be concerned about you coping without my Rybe?"

"I wouldn't know. You'd have to ask him that if you really want an answer."

"Hagrid! You've grown attached to my hawk!" Sonya laughed, taking the cup of tea he handed her. "Fancy that. I'll have to get the address of where mum and dad got Rybe from so I can get you one. Though considering your size, I think an eagle would be better for you."

Hagrid rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well I did see this lovely eagle flying over the forest one day. It was lovely. Fawn underbelly with darker wings."

Blinking at him, Sonya froze. He didn't notice her reaction and continued to describe the eagle he had seen. Probably a good think that he hadn't because the nervousness that had suddenly descended on Sonya replaced the strange depression that had hit her earlier. Frowning, Hagrid suddenly realized that she was talking to him and peered at her with a funny expression.

"Are you alright Sonya? You look a little pale and you haven't touched your tea."

She shuddered and blinked, clearing her mind. "What? Oh, sorry Hagrid, I must have spaced out. My mind's be wandering on my quite a bit lately. You were saying about this eagle you saw?"

Hagrid frowned even more. "Your mind has been wandering a bit lately? That can't be a good thing Sonya. Have you spoken to Madam Pomfrey or Professor Dumbledore about it?"

"No, I haven't actually. But I'm sure it's just the end of year stress getting to me a month early. All the professors seem to be piling homework on us at the moment; it's almost as bad as last year with our OWLs. Thank Merlin that there's only one more year to go after this one." Sonya smiled brightly.

Peering at her again, the half-giant shook his head. "I don't know but you're probably right about that. Those professors always seem to panic at the end of the year and hand out so much work as if they're worried that they haven't done enough during the rest of the year."

"That's so true." She chuckled. "So how has my dear beloved Rybe been keeping herself these days?"

"Funny thing about that. You see, every now and again she just disappears from the hut. Gets up and flies off without any clear reason of why. Then when she returns, she always looks happy and content. Doesn't try to bite me finger of when she gets back either."

Sonya smiled faintly. She knew that Rybe would often join her when she went for a fly in her eagle Animagus form but Hagrid didn't. Perhaps she'd have to remind Rybe that she was meant to stay with Hagrid and not go flying off for any apparent reason. "Yes, that's strange. Maybe there's a nice male hawk of her kind out there that and she's sneaking off like a naughty teenager to meet him."

They exchanged looks and burst out laughing at the idea…. And for a moment, Sonya felt relaxed and it was as if the year hadn't happened yet.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Ending the year

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts. Back to school tomorrow! Yay! And I've finally gotten rid of the flu/virus I had (the toilet and I are close friends now… not that you wanted to know….). Six weeks of school left ever and I've finally done my university application. First preference is law, second preference is psychology and third preference is political science… fun fun fun!

Chapter Eleven: Ending the year.

At the farewell feast, everyone seemed to be glad that it was the end of the year. No one was more thankful than Sonya. She was overwhelming relieved to be able to say that she had survived the year. However, her marks weren't super good. Yes, she passed transfiguration will amazing results – she always did. But the rest of her marks reflected her attention span and interest in them.

But she had passed and that was the important fact. If she hadn't passed, she would have probably surprised everyone including herself. Funny thing was, Remus and Lily had passed with flying colors but no one had topped her grades in transfiguration. Her next best subject had strangely been potions and after that, history of Magic.

"Sonya, you're not still mussing over your grades are you?" Remus leant over and murmured in her ear. "You've got to get over them even though the professors are probably still scratching their heads at them."

She snorted back laughter, "Yes sir, I'll get over them. I was just trying to work out how I did so well in potions. Seems impossible to me."

"Well, you did better than that nasty Snape." Sirius growled at her, hoping that the Headmaster would hurry up and finish his speech.

Dumbledore must have heard Sirius because he paused and chuckled at the group. "This year has indeed been very eventful but no doubt, next year will return to normal and we won't have any exciting interruptions like we did this year. Hopefully, there won't be any more visits from Saint Luthors or any other school without a very good reason."

People turned around to look at Sonya and she blushed, hiding her head in Remus' shoulder. There was laughter and the Headmaster continued. "But, besides that, we have another group of seventh years to bid good luck and good bye to! Though I believe that the true trouble will begin next year with a certain group of mischief-makers. Gryffindor has won the Quidditch cup yet again and Ravenclaw has won the house cup, breaking Slytherins hold over it. But you're all aware of these things and so, I say, enjoy your dinner and I hope to see you all back next year safe and sound! Now dig in."

All over the hall, the sounds of people eating arose along with laughter and chatter. Sonya stared at the food thoughtfully before picking some to eat. She wasn't all that interested in her dinner – a fact that Remus noticed with mild concern. They had all noticed the decline in her appetite as well as several other things. Since the eight students from Saint Luthors had left, Sonya had been changed… more distant from her friends and in addition, she had become quieter and reserved. It was strange but none of them could place the cause and Lily had reported that the nightmares had gone. But why the dreams had gone after Sonya had had them for so long was another thing that none of them could place. That was simply because she hadn't informed about the crystal pendant that Professor Dumbledore had given her to protect her mind against the nightmares.

"Wisdom comes from the heart." Sonya murmured, pushing her food around on her plate.

"What was that Wolfie?" The boy next to her asked, ignoring Remus' frown.

She shrugged, "I just remembered something that someone once said to me. Wisdom comes from the heart. Felt like saying it."

James arched an eyebrow and exchanged looks with Sirius. "Wolfie, want to spend the summer at my place? Sirius is going to come stay with us and so is Remus. We were hoping that you'd want to come as well."

"Really?" Sonya's head lifted and she smiled. "You want me to come and spend the summer with you three guys? That would be so fun, I'd love to come. But-."

"But what Wolfie?" Remus slipped an arm around her waist and squeezed her in reassurance.

Her blue eyes were pale. "My aunt and uncle might not approve of my spending the summer with a bunch of boys. They believe in propriety like it's a religion and it is their job now to look after me."

Padfoot chuckled, "But I thought that Marcus and Hillary were all for you to make friends at Hogwarts? Wouldn't they agree to let to stay with some friends over the summer? It would be so much fun if you were there. James' parents are pretty cool and they'd probably love to have a girl there to fuss over."

"My mother has always complained that she would have liked to have had a daughter. She says that boys are too rough and dirty and messy and nothing like girls are. Personally, I would have hated to have a sister." He rolled his eyes when Lily kicked him under the table.

Lily glared at him. "There's nothing wrong with having sisters. I have one and she can be pretty cool sometimes but I won't say much about her choice in boyfriends. But while we're on this topic, Sonya, why don't you come and stay with me for half the holidays and then go and stay with the boys? That way your aunt and uncle won't really have much to say. Besides, Janie's going to France with your cousin Andre… aren't you Janie?"

"He's so charming and he's a real gentleman. Sonya, you're so lucky to come from a family like that." Janie murmured, her eyes clouding over at the thought of Andre. "I wonder if my parents would let me change to Saint Luthors."

"Yes, I'm very lucky. Believe me Janie when I say that you don't want anything to do with my family any more than you'd want anything to do with Sirius' family. The most noble house of Black has just as many problems as my family though they're often not as colorful." Sonya ducked away from Sirius' swipe.

He shrugged. "Ah whatever, it's not as if I care what happens to my family. It was such a disappointment to them when I was sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. You should have heard my mother! I'm surprised that I didn't go deaf when she found out."

Sighing, Sonya understood what he was talking about. She was the first in her family who had attended Hogwarts and had ended up in Gryffindor. It was family tradition for Ravenclaw and Slytherin to be the houses of choice, not Gryffindor. No doubt that there would be a few of her relatives with something to say about that. "I know exactly what you mean Sirius. But to the darkest depths of the Muggle hell with Slytherin! What really matters is that we're all friends and we're not currently trying to kill each other."

"I'll toast to that!" Remus laughed, raising his drink to toast.

"To friendship!" They all coursed and clinked their glasses before drinking.

* * *

They got off at platform 9 and ¾ the next day and huddled together as a group because they didn't want to be split up just yet. Remus and Sonya were holding hands and watching Lily shouting at James about something again. Smiling at each other, Remus leant down and brushed his lips over hers lightly.

"You know Wolfie, they'd make a beautiful couple one day. I wonder what their kids would look like?" Remus murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

Sonya smiled, "They'd look like James with Lily's eyes and temperament. But at least they'd be smart and good-looking. I wouldn't say the same thing about any kids I had."

He arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Any kids you had would have their father's good looks and his intelligence while possessing your cunning and integrity."

"And who exactly is the father of these children I will be having? Can't possibly be you because you said nothing about their being absolute rogues."

"If they were rogues, then I wouldn't be the father would I? If they were rogues, I'd have to bet that Sirius was the father since I am an absolute gentleman." He smiled at her.

Sirius heard him and choked on his drink. "I'm sorry but did you just say something about me being a father?"

Lily and James heard him and turned to look at Sonya and Remus. Glancing at Sirius, James cringed before saying:

"I don't think I want to know what the three of you have been up to. Canine or not, that's just wrong."

Looking faint, Sonya had images run through her mind of what he was talking about and blushed. Remus simply closed his eyes and shook his head while Sirius choked on his drink again.

"James!" Lily hit his arm, causing Peter and Janie to back away in fright, the two of them having just joined the others. "I don't think that's what Remus and Sonya were talking about."

"Sonya Jane Delcot!" Marcus caught sight of her and called out, waving his left arm back and forth in the air.

She sighed and leaned against Remus, "Great. Looks like my fun is just about to begin. At least it's only uncle Marcus and not aunt Hillary as well."

Marcus made his way over to them and smiled. "Well if it isn't Sirius Black! And James Potter! I thought you hated Sirius Black, Sonya?"

"Actually uncle Marcus, I'm only friends with Sirius because he hangs around Remus and James. Wait a moment, you know James Potter?" Sonya's eyes were wide in shock.

"Indeed I do, my dear niece! I know his parents and have seen him on occasion. And who are the rest of your friends?" Uncle Marcus looked around at the group, smiling at Lily and Janie.

Pointing at each of them, Sonya introduced her uncle to her friends. "Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Janie Brown, Peter Pettigrew."

He stared pointedly at Remus, "And this young gentleman?"

"Oh this is Remus Lupin. He's not exactly a friend… at least, I wouldn't call him one of my friends." She tried to say it with a straight face but the expressions on her friends' faces was priceless and she burst into laughter.

Remus frowned at her in mock anger. "How could you Sonya? I thought I meant more than that to you?"

Startled, Marcus shook his head. "I promise that I won't tell your aunt Hillary about this if you can promise me that you won't do anything… mature… with your boyfriend until you're out of school."

Laughing, Sirius and James thought the matching blushes on Remus and Sonya's faces were worth taking a photo of. Unfortunately for them but luckily for the other two, none of them had a camera with which a photo could be taken. Lily wasn't as amused and she clicked her tongue at the laughing boys.

"I can assure you uncle Marcus, Remus and I won't do anything mature until we're out of school. We won't indeed." Sonya kept staring at her feet until she was sure the blush had disappeared from her cheeks.

"Yes, Wolfie and Moony are far to immature to do anything mature." Sirius chuckled, receiving a punch on the arm from James.

"They're more mature than you are Padfoot!" He exclaimed, rubbing his fist.

Smiling at the group of friends, Marcus was glad that his niece was fitting in. "Oh how wonderful! You've all made up nicknames for each other. See Sonya, I told you that you would be alright at Hogwarts."

"Actually Mr Smithers, I was wondering if you and your wife would let Sonya come and spend the summer holidays with me." Lily smiled, cutting directly to the point.

Marcus frowned, "Of course she can Miss Evans…. But I thought that Andre and the rest of them were going to spend the summer in the south of France? Aren't you going to go with them Sonya? You normally spend the summer with your cousins."

She bit her lip; "Well I'd rather spend it with my friends. Besides, Janie is going to spend the summer with Andre and them. Maybe they'll fall in love with a big helping from the romance of France."

It was Janie's turn to blush and this time everyone joined in the laughing. It was one thing to poke fun at Remus and Sonya but another to poke fun at Janie's hopeless crush on Andre. Tisking, Sonya stole a kiss from Remus before removing herself so that she could hug the rest of her friends. Marcus frowned at his niece, having seen the kiss she had given the young man.

"Well if that's the case Sonya, you're welcome to stay with your friend so long as her parents are fine with it. I'm sure that your aunt won't say no." He helped Sonya with her things. "When do you want this annoying girl to be sent to you Miss Evans?"

Lily thought for a moment before replying when she saw her parents looking for her. "In about a week I think. My parents are Muggles though so you can't floo to our house."

"Muggles? Really? Well then, no wonder you get on so well with our Sonya but my wife and I believe that a good infusion of Muggle blood into the Wizarding world would be the best thing for us all. The old families like the Malfoy's, the Blacks, the Delcot's and the Delune's are all related and it's no good." Marcus nodded turning around to wave at Lily's parents.

"Lily dear, do hurry up." Her mother kissed her cheeks gently. "Say good bye to your friends."

"Mum, dad, can Sonya come and spend the summer with us? Her uncle has agreed that she can." Lily winked at Sonya.

Mrs. Evans smiled at Sonya, "Why of course she can Lily! You know your father and I always let you have your friends over. Sonya is welcome to stay as long as she likes."

Lily and Sonya hugged each other, squealing happily. However, James and Remus exchanged looks of worry before shrugging. Upon hearing his name… bellowed… Sirius hugged the three girls and nodded to the other males before going to find his mother.

"He'll survive the short time he has to spend with her before he comes to stay with me." James shrugged again, answering the unspoken question in Lily and Sonya's eyes.

"Sonya, I gave you my address. Do you think next week will be alright?"

"She can come with us now if you really want Lily." Mr. Evans spoke up, exchanging smiles with his wife. "That is, if her father agrees."

Marcus looked startled, "Oh, I'm not her father. I'm her uncle. My wife and I are her legal guardians since her parents died last year. But yes, she can go now if she really wants. Hillary and I were planning to go on a cruise because we thought that Sonya would be going to the family château in the south of France."

"Well then, that's settled. Now hurry up girls, I left Lily's sister on her own." Mrs. Evans smiled cheerfully.

Remus watched Sonya walk off with the Evans and smiled faintly before turning to her uncle. "It was nice meeting you Sir."

"Yes, very nice." Uncle Marcus scratched his head, not totally sure of everything that had just transpired. "I wonder what Hillary will have to say about this."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Pillow fights and punche...

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts. In the letter, it's _Remus_, **Sirius**, and James.

Chapter Twelve: Pillow fights and punches.__

"Are your parents going to say no to us going to visit James, Remus and Sirius?" Sonya sat on the edge of Lily's bed; her blue eyes alit with glee as she considered the prospect of seeing the guys again.

Lily rolled on to her side and smiled dreamily. "You know that since I've gotten to know James a little more, my opinion of him has changed a bit. He's not really that bad. Actually, he can be really sweet."

Smiling, Sonya looked at her owl as it flew in to land, sitting next to Lily's owl on the windowsill. "No, he's not that bad when you get to know him. James can be really arrogant when he wants to be but he is an only child after all. Even I can be like that sometimes. It's called the only child syndrome."

"Only child syndrome? I've never heard of such a thing! Did you just make that up then Sonya?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Teran, is that a letter?" The blond girl got up and walked over to her owl to retrieve the letter that was tied to his leg.

Sitting back down beside Lily, Sonya opened the letter up and laughed at the sight of three different sets of handwriting on the sheets of parchment. It appeared as if the three boys had sat down to write a joint letter and had to keep interrupting each other as they wrote.

"_Dearest Wolfie, I got your letter yesterday and spent the entire night trying to think of what to say back to you._ **Nonsense! Remus walked around like he was stuck in a dream world with your letter folded up and tucked inside his shirt. How are you surviving at Evans?** _Forgive me but Sirius stole the quill. How are you Sonya? Still alive obviously and thankfully! When are you going to be coming to James' home? _Yes, when are you going to be getting here? And are you going to bring Lily with you? I do hope so, she's such an incredible girl and I wish she'd go out with me. **Serves you right if Wolfie lets her read this letter! Evans will scream at you from there and we'll certainly hear it here.** _I got the quill back for the moment Wolfie, while James and Sirius argue about Lily. Really, I don't know what's gotten into them; James has been so moody since we parted at the station. I think he's missing Lily and I hope you tell her that because she deserves to know. _No! Please don't show her this letter Wolfie; otherwise you'll be in lots of trouble. It's not worth my life if Lily finds out that I'm still madly in love with her. Sirius knows **that his best friend would be stupid to let Evans find out about his passionate feelings because we'd never hear the end of it.**_ Thankfully, I managed yet again, to steal back my quill. Please send your bloody owl – he's been giving us all these strange looks while waiting for us to reply – back with a letter as soon as you can telling us when you're coming over. And see if you can bring Lily. She might be surprised by how much fun she will have._ Yes, please bring her if you can. I promise that I'll behave if she comes and I think that it won't seem so terrible if you bring a female friend with you. My mother is really excited about you coming, she keeps going about saying how lovely it will be to have a girl staying over that she can mother.** And she certainly will mother you Wolfie! She mothers me. By the way, did you know that I have officially run away from home and am now living with the Potters? Maybe you should do the same thing and come and live here to. Mrs. Potter would love that.**_ Actually, she would probably love it. Now we have to go before Teran goes insane and attacks us. _

_Love you Wolfie. _**Yep, love you. **I'll agree with that though I love Lily as well… only in a different way. _See you soon my love. Remus. _And James. **And don't forget me, Sirius 'Padfoot' Black.**"

Lily blushed madly and smiled. "My god, those boys are insane. Except Remus of course, I'd never call him insane but James!"

"James loves Lily. Lily loves James. When are the two of you just going to face that?" Sonya chuckled at the dark look at Lily gave her.

"Oh shut up. I don't love James… but he is really gorgeous and charming and smart and a good Quidditch player and witty and -."

"Not half the man that Remus is."

She squealed and threw a pillow at Sonya. "He is to! He's just as good as Remus, if not better."

Grabbing the pillow from her bed, Sonya threw it at Lily starting an all out pillow fight. When someone knocked on the door and walked in, they stopped and laughed at the expression on Mrs. Evans face.

"Now girls, what do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Evans scolded them, surveying the pile of girls and pillows.

"Sorry mum but we couldn't resist. In fact, we were going to come down to look for you so that we could ask if it would be at all possible if we could go and spend the rest of the summer at another friends place." Lily managed to get the question out in the most confusing way she could think of.

Sonya rolled her eyes and untangled herself from the pile. "Lily could you say that in a way that is more clear? Your poor mother probably didn't understand a single word of what you said."

Rolling her eyes, Lily picked up her pillow. "Well it's your fault that I was out of breath."

"What were you asking me Lily? Sonya was right, I didn't understand all of it except something about it being possible if you could go and do something."

"James has invited Sonya and I to go and stay at his parents house for the rest of the summer holidays and to go back to school with him. Sonya wants to go and I was hoping that I could go with her. His parents will both be there so we'll be supervised." The red haired girl smiled faintly at her mother.

Mrs. Evans frowned for a moment. "Well I don't see why not. But are you sure that you'll be safe at this boys house? Silly me, of course you would be if his parents are both going to be there."

They looked hopeful and Lily asked. "So we can go?"

"Yes dear, you can go."

* * *

"WOLFIE!" Sirius ran over to her and threw his arms around her happily. "It's about time that you got here. Where's Evans?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "It's nice to see you to Sirius Black. When are you going to learn to stop calling me Evans? Makes me sound like a bloke."

He sneered, "James is that way Evans. He was doing something with Remus but I don't know what. Probably preparing lunch."

"Padfoot, you can be so rude." Sonya slapped his arm and followed Lily into the house. "This is such a lovely house."

Mrs. Potter was in the kitchen with James and Remus. "Welcome girls, welcome. You must be Lily and you must be Sonya." She hugged the two girls in a way that was completely motherly. "The boys have told me so much about the two of you. And I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents last year child."

Smiling faintly, Sonya caught Remus' gaze and realized that he was rolling his eyes towards James. "Thank you Mrs. Potter. I'm sure all of what the guys told you can't be that bad. And if it is, then it can't be true."

"Oh no, I've heard nothing bad about you Sonya dear but Sirius seemed to be in the belief that Lily always shouted."

She shot a dark look at Sirius, "Well that's not true Mrs. Potter. The only times I shout are when these boys are doing something wrong. But at least Sonya managed to calm them all down over the last school year."

Remus slipped around the table and hugged Sonya, "All I've done so far this summer is wait for you to turn up."

Walking out of the kitchen, James' mother smiled at the group. "I'll be right back children. I've just got to tell Mr. Potter that you two girls have arrived safely. No inappropriate behavior please."

The moment she had gone, Remus and Sonya kissed each other in a warmer greeting – a move that elicited whistles from Sirius and an exchange of looks between James and Lily. She held his hand and smiled happily.

"I couldn't wait until a more private moment." She apologized with a shrug.

He kissed the end of her nose, "I think they'll live to see another day though Sirius is probably jealous that I've got such a beautiful and intelligent girlfriend and he doesn't have one at all."

Sirius growled, "Rub it in all you like Moony but you just got lucky when you met Sonya. I bet if I'd been the werewolf, she would have gone for me instead."

Both Lily and James punched him in the arm and Sirius groaned. Sonya arched an eyebrow at him before replying. "Believe me Black, I would never be caught dead dating you, werewolf or not. Besides, being a werewolf just added more charms to Remus' already attractive self."

"I love you to Sonya." Remus tightened his grip on her, smiling brightly.

James offered a stool to Lily so that she could sit down since Remus refused to let go of Sonya. "Now you to, my mother won't stand for any of that while you're under her roof so you're going to have to behave. But don't worry, picnics are the perfect time and place to make out and around here you can do lots of picnics."

"Picnics? That sounds so romantic. Lucky you Sonya, at least you have a lovely boyfriend who is willing to do those kinds of things with you." Lily shot a pointed look at James as if to say 'see, this is what all good boyfriends are meant to do.'

Remus grinned audaciously, "Romantic? No way, not me! I was planning to try and, to quote Sirius mind you, 'get inside her pants'."  
"I did not say that you were planning to do that! I said that's the only reason I would take a girl on a picnic." He cringed at the evil glares he received from the two girls in the room.

Sniffling in indignation, Sonya stepped away from Remus and sat down on one of the other stools, "Joke or not Remus, that wasn't a nice thing to say while there are decent women in this room. Get inside her pants indeed!"

Mrs. Potter came back into the kitchen and smiled, "Why don't you boys show Lily and Sonya where their room is and I'll finish lunch. Oh and James, your father is planning to make a trip to the Ministry tomorrow, perhaps you kids would like to spend the day in Diagon Alley?"

They all exchanged grins and headed out of the kitchen with James telling his mother, "Yeah sure. That sounds like fun." Trooping along, James lead them to a room that had been set up to accommodate two people rather than the one it normally would cater to.

"Mum and dad thought that it would be better if the two of you shared a room… you know, because of the randy teenage boys living here." He grinned at Lily, causing her to blush.

Sirius nodded, "But we tried to tell her that the only one who has a girlfriend here is Remus and that Sonya is to proper to do things like that. Besides, Lily would kill James if he made a move."

"You just managed to call me Lily! Oh Sirius, well done." Lily hugged him before pulling away when she realized what she had done.

She smiled faintly at her friend and walked into the room to find that their things were already there. "Wow, this is such a lovely room. It feels so… what's the word… ah! Yes, it feels so homely. Your mother has wonderful taste for things like this James."

James chuckled, "Some women are homemakers and some are not. My mother just happens to be a homemaker Sonya, a really good homemaker. We're all pretty lucky because she always makes sure that dad and I are looked after right."

"And Remus and me as well. She looks after us to. I just wish that my mother was more like your mum James." Padfoot sighed sadly.

"I've met your mother and she has got to be one of the most horrible women alive. But at least you all still have your parents." Sonya placed a hand on Sirius' arm as if she was comforting him. "Let's move on to a new topic please."

The room fell silent when they all remembered that Sonya's parents had died nearly a year before. Grabbing her hand from his arm, Sirius squeezed it and nodded to James who moved to tickle her.

"Stop it!" She giggled, trying to wriggle away from them.

Standing next to Lily, Remus frowned. "They're not planning to kill her I hope. I guess we're all lucky that they haven't decided to tickle you or we'd all be deaf."

She snorted, "I'm not ticklish any way. And what do you mean we'd all be deaf?"

"You'd scream at us and no doubt call those two all kinds of things."

"Remus?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

"Does James really like me?" Lily asked.

"Yes he does Lily. He likes you a lot. Though it probably doesn't rival what I feel for Sonya but the two of you have always been at opposite ends of the room fighting with each other." Remus smiled and decided to go and rescue the love of his life from the other two boys.

Sonya was thankful that he'd finally come to save her. "Took you long enough Remus. I was waiting for my knight in shinning armor to come and liberate me from the grasp of the evil bandits."

"Waiting for your knight in shinning armor? Well, I can't possibly be him so I'll just throw you back to the evil bandits and return to my conversation with the other fair maiden over there." He glanced at Lily and saw that James and Sirius were watching her as well.

Lily held her hands up in a sign of peace, "I'm not ticklish!"

"That's never stopped us before. Grab her James!" Sirius howled in laughter as James made a dash to catch Lily before she got to far away.

There was a crash and the three in the room stared at the door before covering their ears, fully expecting to hear Lily screaming at James within the minute. When they didn't, Sirius peeked around the door inconspicuously and pulled back with a look of amazement on his face.

"What is it Padfoot?" Sonya arched an eyebrow at him.

He opened and shut his mouth a few times, not able to get any words out. Sighing in annoyance, Sonya peeked around the door and smiled happily before turning to Remus and Sirius.

"Well it's about time."

"What's about time?" Moony asked.

She crossed her arms. "Take a guess about what's happened out there. I just hope Mrs. Potter or Mr. Potter don't happen to come this way any time soon."

James and Lily came back into the room looking rather… chipper… only to be greeting by loud laughter.

"I repeat what I said a few moments ago dear people. It's about bloody time!" Sonya shook her head at Lily and James.

At least Lily had the dignity to blush. "I tripped over."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Diagon Alley for the d...

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts. And I'm sooooooooooo sorry that it's been a while since I updated but with my graduation this Friday, I've been concentrating on my school work because I really didn't want to fail. Law isn't an easy course to get into at university.

Chapter Thirteen: Diagon Alley for the day.

Breakfast at the Potter's was an interesting event. It was one of those kind of times where you make your own breakfast when you get up, which meant that Lily and Sonya were the first ones up after Mrs. Potter.

Sitting around the table with Mrs. Potter, Lily and Sonya were happily eating pancakes that Lily had made. While James' mother read the Daily Prophet, the two girls were chattering on about where they hoped to visit during the day.

"Hopefully they won't drag us into to many joke shops." Lily shook her head at Remus when he entered the room carrying a plate of toast.

"I can assure you dear lady that I hate going into the joke shops with Sirius and James. Since there will be three of us against the joke shops, maybe the other two will be more willing to miss out on those shops." He replied sitting down next to Sonya.

Mrs. Potter looked up, "My son likes joke shops? What exactly do you boys get up to at school?"

Sonya blushed and mumbled. "I know what Remus gets up to. Can't say the same about the other three."

He nudged her and replied to Mrs. Potters question; "James and Sirius are normally very well behaved boys at school. Believe me, when they've got the threat of Lily screaming at them for messing up, they tend to be good."

"Oh thank Merlin. For a moment I was worried that my son had been getting up to no good and acting like a prankster. And why would you be screaming at them Lily?" The motherly woman turned to the red haired girl.

Lily smiled sweetly, "Because I'm the only member of the student body with any sense of right and wrong. I make sure that all Gryffindors' behave well."

While Mrs. Potters' back was turned to them, Remus gave Sonya a good morning kiss. He quickly pulled away when she turned around and gave them a suspicious look, as if she knew what they had been doing. Lily looked like she was trying not to laugh and Sonya felt like reminding her of what happened the previous night but knew that she would end up getting them all in trouble if she made such a move.

"It's scary for a mother when she sees her children all grown up." Mrs. Potter shook her head, gazing sadly at Sonya. "I'm sure that your parents will be very proud of you Sonya, no doubt you are meeting every expectation that they had for you."

She choked on her food and Remus had to pat her back gently. "Yes, I'm sure that I am. But there is no doubt in my mind that there are a lot of expectations that they had for me that I will never meet for many reasons. On the other hand, isn't that always the case? Parents always seem to have expectations for their children that their children will never fulfill."

At that moment in time, Sirius and James literally staggered into the room like zombies, followed closely by Mr. Potter. All three of them had plates of toast and when Sirius saw that Sonya and Lily were finishing off pancakes, he woke up with an exclamation of 'how come they get pancakes?'.

"I made them Sirius and if you boys had been up when I did, you would have gotten some." Lily smiled faintly at James.

"It's no fair. The girls get pancakes and we all have to make do with toast. GO and make us some pancakes Lily Evans." Sirius moaned.

Remus arched an eyebrow and finished his toast off, "If you want pancakes Sirius, then go and make them yourself. Just because they're female, doesn't mean that they're your slaves."

Grinning, James leant over and pinched the last bit of pancake from Lily's plate. "I'll live on just this small piece of pancake. Besides Remus, have you ever seen Sirius try to cook? It's horrible!"

"I can't cook either…." Sonya murmured, waiting for the outcry of shock.

"She can't cook for the same reason that I can't. Our families have house elves who do everything for us." The dark haired boy growled, glaring at his toast.

Mr. Potter blinked in astonishment, "I'm astonished, you're a lovely young woman with such a perfect upbringing but you can't cook? Did your mother just simply decide not to teach you?"

Sonya shook her head, "I doubt that my mother could cook either."

"We'll just have to teach you over the rest of the summer. Won't we Lily?" Mrs. Potter smiled happily. "It will be such great fun! I haven't a doubt in my mind that you will make a good cook Sonya."

"Somehow I doubt that Sonya will have the disposition to make a good cook though she's really good a potions when she puts her mind to it. Hell, if I didn't know better, I would swear that Sonya hates food." James chirped loudly, receiving looks from everyone around the table. "What?"

Lily shook her head, "No, he's right. Sonya does seem to hate food."

"I do not…. I just have a very small appetite. Besides, when you've been raised in a family that will have dinner parties and balls for the slightest of reasons, you learn not to eat very much because you don't know who might be trying to poison who." Sonya shrugged, looking hardly looking nonplussed about the matter.

Sirius grinned, "Remember the dinner party at your uncle Terrance's place? The one when the Malfoys' came?"

She grinned in return and Mr. Potter looked interested. "Do tell us Miss Delcot. James will tell you that I'm not fond of the Malfoy family."

"Well he had been such an awful git to me that I found one of my uncle's pet hounds and set her on him. Lucius ran and ran trying to get away from the wolfhound but she wouldn't give up on her quarry. Eventually my uncle came out and called her off the boy but it didn't matter, I had made him the laughing stock of the dinner party. Sirius was there. In fact, I believe he was one of the ones laughing the hardest." She sat back and frowned thoughtfully.

Mr. Potter laughed along with the others – except his wife – and smiled at Sonya. "But aren't the Delcots' related to the Malfoys'?"

"Aren't all Wizarding families like those ones related Mr. Potter?" Lily asked.

"Indeed they are. Well, no matter about it. Now, can we all be ready to go to Diagon Alley in half an hour?" He asked.

Mrs. Potter let the two girls go, telling them that she'd look after the dishes. Lily and Sonya shut their door and turned to each other thoughtfully. While Lily fussed around in her things looking for something to wear, Sonya pulled a black cotton skirt and a red silk shirt from her trunk. What she planned to wear was totally gypsy and she was proud of it.

"Why are so many of your clothes like that?" Lily asked, helping Sonya lace up the special corset.

"Because the Delcot and Delune families are primarily Romanian. It is a heritage that I am proud to be able to claim though I couldn't give a fig about the rest of the Delcot heritage." She replied, breathing deeply. "Why don't you borrow some of my clothes? You'd look stunning in something like this."

Sonya dug out a similar black skirt to the ones she was wearing as well as a deep forest green silk shirt that matched Lily's eyes. Holding up the clothes for Lily to inspect, she smiled faintly at the shock that James would get.

She frowned, "I don't know. Wouldn't it look odd without a corset and you only have the one."

"You're overage. Lend me your wand."

Transfiguring an odd sock into a corset, Sonya handed all of the clothes to Lily. She dressed slowly, having to get Sonya's help with the shirt and corset. When she was done, Lily curled her hair to match Sonya's and took the black and green coat that was handed to her. They finished getting ready within the half an hour and quickly rushed to meet the others at the fireplace.

"Did anyone order gypsies for lunch?" Sirius blinked at the two girls in surprise.

Remus and James exchanged looks before smiling at them with the wisdom that saying nothing would serve a better purpose than commenting. Mrs. Potter clicked her tongue in delight, inspecting what they were wearing. The embroidery on the shirts and coats as well as how lovely they made the two girls look delighted her though she was worried about the effect it would have on the boys with them.

"Are you sure that you want to wear such lovely clothes to Diagon Alley?" Mrs. Potter asked them.

"They're not special clothes Mrs. Potter. I normally wear these kinds of clothes most of the time. Lily thought that she might try some out for the day to see what she thought of them." Sonya smiled and nodded to Mr. Potter.

When they reached Diagon Alley, Mr. Potter told them that he would meet them back here at four in the afternoon and that they weren't to be late. His last words before he left were 'behave yourselves like good little children.'

"Good little children? Are you kidding me? Firstly we're not little children and secondly we're not good." The young master Black rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

James grinned, "Good? What is this good that you speak of? I've never heard of anything called good!"

The two girls groaned and exchanged looks as if to say 'great, they're going to be like this all day.' Linking arms with Sonya on one side and Lily on the other, Remus looked almost pleased with himself when he suggested that they go and find a nice book store to look in.

"Book shop?" The other two called out. "We're not going to some shitty book shop!" Sirius muttered in annoyance when James ran after them because he didn't want to let Lily out of his site for long.

Remus guided the girls to his favorite bookshop – a place that Sonya had been to once before while he was there. "What was it that you wanted to find Sonya?"

She smiled faintly at him, kissing him lightly on his cheek and headed over to the stationery section of the shop to look for what she wanted. While she was doing that, Lily disappeared to look at books on healing. Funny thing was, James followed her and tried to make it look like he was actually interested in the book he had picked up that was titled – much to Remus' amusement – 'How to raise your children safely'. He pointed this out to the annoyed Sirius and the two of them burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Remus? Sirius?" Sonya walked back over to join them with a thick leather bound book full of blank pages held in her arms.

He leant in and pointed towards James, "Look at what he's reading Wolfie. He's trying to get close to Lily so he can talk to her but the book he picked up is a little suspicious."

Sonya's eyes went wide and she giggled, covering her mouth with one of her hands. "Shouldn't someone tell him? I mean, Lily will probably kill him when she sees what he's reading. By Merlin, wouldn't you think that he would have noticed what he's reading?"

"Prongs isn't reading it, he's just trying to get close to Evans. He wants to ask her out again because he thinks that she'll agree this time." Sirius rolled his eyes and went off to see if he could find a book on Quidditch.

"What is that for Sonya?" Remus noticed the book that she was clinging to.

"My old journal is all full and I need a new one."

"You keep a journal? What for?"

"I write stories and poems and those kinds of things in my journals. I even draw pictures in them. That's why I make sure that I always buy a blank book." She smiled at his curious expression. "Bet you didn't know that about me… but then, I don't get much time for it any more. Not since I changed schools."

While she paid for the book and for an advanced transfiguration book, Sonya kept a close eye on Lily and James. They were standing side by side, appearing to be looking at books but she could tell that they were talking quietly.

"What I'd give to be a fly on the wall over there." She murmured to herself.

Joining her at the counter, Remus hugged her warmly and chuckled. "Why would you want to be a fly on the wall over there? I bet that they're not saying anything that we haven't already said."

Her eyebrows shot up when she thought about some of the things that they had said to each other. "Remus Lupin! I hope that they're not saying anything that we've already said. If they were and we knew it, I'd never be able to look at a bookshop or library in the same way again."

Laughing at her thoughts, he tilted her chin up and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. There was the sound of someone clearing her throat and they broke apart to see the woman behind the counter giving them appraising looks. She handed Sonya the book wrapped in brown paper and shook her head before murmuring something about how much things had changed since she was their age.

"Lets grab the other three and go. I don't like those looks that the lady behind the counter is giving us." Sonya wandered over to James and Lily, tugging on the other girls' coat sleeve.

Lily and James looked guilty as they followed Sirius, Remus and Sonya out of the bookshop. Holding out her hand, Lily smiled at James warmly and he responded by taking the offered hand and holding it in his. Glancing back, Sonya smiled happily at the sight of her two friends holding hands like lovers.

For the rest of the day, they wandered around Diagon Alley, going into shops that they normally wouldn't when shopping for school things. The only down side to the day was when they walked into Lucius Malfoy.

He caught sight of Remus and Sonya first, while they were walking along holding hands and talking quietly to each other. Rolling his eyes, he stalked over to them, not noticing that Sirius, James and Lily had gathered to the side. "Well, well, if it isn't two Gryffindor's walking along the street in dream land. Not so brave without your cousin's dog are you Sonya Delcot?"

She grinned at him, "Go away Lucius or I'll find some other dog to set on you. Though, I do feel sorry for the poor creature I sent after you last time since there isn't enough soap in the world to wash clean her mouth after she bit your backside."

"You didn't tell me that part of the story, Wolfie. But then, neither did Sirius and he was there when it happened unlike you." Remus chuckled. "You told me that you sent for the dog to be set on him but then walked away."

"Oh, she was brave. Sonya Delcot had the dog brought but she wasn't even there to watch it. In fact, I believe it was your dear Sirius Black who told her exactly what happened – at the dinner table mind you! The dinner table!" Lucius growled angrily and in shame.

Sirius walked over and patted Lucius on the back, grinning. "Why don't you just go and find my beloved cousin? No doubt she's missing your close attentiveness. I just hope that you two never have kids. They'd be absolute shits."

When he saw James and Lily standing to the side with their arms crossed, Lucius shot Sonya a dark look before turning on his heel. Once he was a safe distance off, he called back. "By the way Sonya, have you spoken to your cousin Nathan lately? I've heard from Catalina that he's turned rather… dark recently."

Sonya froze. '_Nathan? Dark? I don't believe it._'


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Picnic under the trees

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts.

Chapter Fourteen: Picnic under the trees.

_"Sweet talk don't win me over  
But I realize  
Big brown eyes can hypnotize"_

_'Infatuation' – Christina A._

There were only a couple of days left before they had to return to Hogwarts for their last year of school. Much to Sonya's delight, the blooming relationship between James and Lily seemed to be going well and she was making sure that she did all that she could to encourage it. Which was the exact opposite of what Sirius seemed to be doing for her relationship with Remus.

At every turn, Sirius was waiting for her with something new up his sleeve. It was starting to drive her insane and Remus was getting more than annoyed with his close friend. Even though Sonya had admitted that Sirius Black wasn't as bad as she had originally though, he was beginning to make her doubt the wisdom of her change of thought.

Remus caught hold of her wrist and smiled. "Remember you promised to go for a walk with me today? Out towards the lake."

His eyes were gazing happily into hers and Sonya found herself smiling in return. "I remember and I never said that I was planning to do anything other than go for a walk with you."

"Want to go now?"

"Give me a minute and I'll change my skirt to a pair of shorts." She pulled her hand away from him and hurried towards the room she was sharing with Lily.

Pulling her skirt off, Sonya tugged a pair of black shorts on and changed her shirt from the silk blouse she was wearing to a blue cotton shirt. Meeting Remus at the back door, she caught sight of James sneaking back towards the house with a pleased look on his face.

'_What's he been up to I wonder? Hopefully not planning some prank. He and Sirius did hear us making plans to go for a walk today._' Sonya narrowed her eyes at James for a moment before turning to Remus. "Where has James been off to this morning? He looks awfully suspicious sneaking around like that."

"I wouldn't have a clue. What James does has nothing to do with me." Remus replied distantly, taking hold of her hand before they started off. "I hope Mrs. Potter doesn't ask where we've gone. You know what she's like when it comes to teenage romance."

"Moony, I think that she knows what's going on between us. She'd be awfully daft if she hadn't noticed in all this time. We've only been together in the same house for half the summer holidays. One would even think that she's noticed the budding relationship between her son and Lily."

He nodded at her, walking slowly towards the distant lake. "Yes, you're probably right Wolfie. Come on, it's this way."

Laughing at his lopsided grin, Sonya let him pull her along at a slightly faster pace towards the small hill that over looked the lake. There was a tall tree standing alone atop the hill and James had told them that it had been his favorite climbing tree when he was younger. She hadn't been out to look at it yet but she remembered Mrs. Potter having said that there had once been a swing there and that the old rope was still wrapped around some of the lower branches.

"For someone who wanted to go on a leisurely walk to the lake, you certainly are in a real hurry." She muttered half-heartedly.

Taking it in good humor, Remus slowed their pace down a little and regarded her thoughtfully as they walked. "Are you going to stay on the Quidditch team this year? James and Sirius are really excited about it this year. They're obsessing over which one of them is most likely to be Captain."

"I was thinking about quitting the team so that I'd have a little more time to do my school work. Last year I was only just passing my classes by the skin of my teeth. As much as I love Quidditch, it is important that I try to do well at school."

"That's going to be a hard decision to make but I remember how much you were stressing out at the end of the year over the exams. Perhaps if you don't play Quidditch this year, you will have more time to relax as well." There seemed to be something else that he wanted to say to her but Remus backed down for the moment.

"What's wrong Remmy?"

"Nothing."

"There's something wrong."

"There isn't anything wrong."

"So why are you looking like you're sucking on a sour lemon?"

He sighed, shooting her chest a look. "Lily told me that you're wearing a crystal on a leather thong around your neck. She said that you never take it off. Why aren't you having your nightmares anymore?"

"I spoke to Professor Dumbledore about the nightmares and he gave me the crystal. He said to wear it when I went to bed at night but I thought that it would be better to wear it all the time. It blocks out dreams of all kinds and shields the mind from outside influence."

"Outside influence?"

She smiled faintly, "That was that I was curious about well when he told me what the crystal did. I think that outside influence refers to mind control and those kind of things… it's a shield that I am very thankful to have."

Remus looked troubled and his brow was furrowed. "I wonder why Professor Dumbledore thought it necessary to protect your mind against outside influence as well as the nightmares you were having? Surely the crystal wasn't the only thing he had that could have blocked out the nightmares?"

"I agree and I have my suspicions. Unfortunately, my suspicions all come back to the fact that I am the last Delcot with the gift. Sometimes I wish that my parents had had more children because then there wouldn't be so much pressure on me. I would have loved to have had siblings who knew and understood the extent of what I have to go through to cope with the gift." Sonya shook her head and leant against Remus as they walked.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he wished that he could change what Sonya had to suffer. Occasionally he would wonder if being a werewolf was nothing in comparison to what she dealt with. At least he only had to worry about his curse once a month. "Don't think about it Sonya, it'll only get you down. We're out here to enjoy a lovely walk and spend time together."

"Yes, you're right Remus, I'll try not to think about it more than necessary. Perhaps while we're out here I'll be able to go for a fly without being caught by people who don't need to know about the gift." Her mood suddenly lightened again.

They were almost at the top of the hill and Sonya was staring up into the lovely green foliage of the tree so intensely that she didn't even notice the picnic that had been set up at the base of it. Smiling, Remus covered her eyes and guided her over to the blanket.

"Remus! What are you doing?" She growled, trying to remove his hand from her eyes. "I hate it when people cover my eyes."

As he removed his hand from her eyes, Remus murmured "surprise" in her ear and kissed her cheek softly. Laughing, Sonya turned to him thoughtfully with a smile playing over her lips.

"You are trying to do what Sirius said you would with the picnic!" Her voice was filled with amused sarcasm and Remus knew that she was joking with him.

"What did he say that I would try to do?" He asked curiously though he remembered exactly what she was talking about.

Pointing a finger at him, Sonya narrowed her eyes. "You're trying to get inside my pants."

"Am I now?"

"Apparently."

"I've got better ways of seducing you into my arms."

She looked at him with an eyebrow arched. "Really?"

Remus shrugged and knelt beside the picnic basket to see what James had packed. "I believe we have sandwiches, chocolate, butterbeer that has been charmed to stay cold, strawberries… and carrot sticks!"

"They'd be for me." She plonked herself down next to him. "What were you saying just before?"

"And they say that males think about that more than females. Seriously Sonya, haven't you got anything better to be thinking about other than the many different ways that I could seduce you? " He chuckled at the dreamy expression that had appeared on her face.

"No, not really. It's actually quite a welcome distraction to having to worry about school. Besides, girls do think about it a lot, we just don't joke about it like males do."

Turning himself around totally, Remus moved quickly to pin her under him on the blanket. "I thought we'd talked about this already Sonya? You were the one who thought it would be best to wait until we had graduated from school."

Sonya smiled, "A girl is aloud to dream once and a while isn't she? Just because we agreed not to, doesn't mean I can't think about it."

"So you're allowed to think and dream about it but I'm not? That's slightly hypocritical Wolfie."

"Never said you weren't allowed to think about it. You're just not allowed to think about it with other girls." She replied easily, bantering her words against his.

Leaning down, Remus captured her lips in a hungry kiss. "If you really want to Sonya, we can disregard the agreement we came to about this."

She shook her head, knowing that it would be silly to seriously commit to a relationship in that way just yet. "No Remus, you know that we can't. Besides, what would we think of ourselves later on when we thought back to our first time together? It wouldn't be right to do it out here like this. Romantic as a picnic happens to be, it's not the perfect place and this certainly isn't the perfect time."

"So we have to wait still until the end of the year? I must admit, it does make sense to do that Sonya. Besides, we're not ready yet… at least, I know I'm not and I don't think you are either." He replied, kissing her again.

"I'm not sure I'm ready yet. It's such a big thing to do, a big step to take and I'm scared of making the wrong choice about it. When I do it, I want to be sure that I am ready and I mean it."

Sitting up, Remus turned back to the picnic basket and rummaged around to find a plate packed in at the bottom. Arranging the sandwiches on it, he quickly set out the rest of the food while Sonya got up and walked around the tree, gazing up into the foliage. When he was finished, he turned around to watch her investigate the area with a smile on his lips. She was such an inquisitive creature, always trying to memorize every detail of her environment. He doubted that she ever forgot a landscape that she had visited.

"Are you going to sit down and have lunch? James packed a nice mix of sandwiches… and then there are the strawberries and carrot sticks." Remus called out to her.

Bounding back over to the picnic, Sonya didn't notice a rock that was half poking out of the ground. She caught her foot on it and tripped, landing in Remus' arms. "It wasn't my fault."

He chuckled, glad that he'd moved quickly enough to catch her. "Sure it wasn't Wolfie. I believe you. That nasty rock just jumped out and made sure you tripped over it."

"It did! That rock is malicious! It should be locked away in some prison where no one will ever see it again and where it can hurt no one else."

"And next you're going to say that James put it there with the foresight that you were going to trip over it."

Sonya frowned in thought for a moment, her eyes glazing over. "You know, that could very well be a valid occurrence. James could have put it there knowing that one of us was going to trip on it."

Taking a bite out of a sandwich, Remus rolled his eyes and listened to Sonya rave on about what she was going to do to James when they got back. "Just eat some sandwiches Wolfie before I eat them all. You can kill and mutilate James when we get back but lets forget about them for the afternoon. Can't we just have a nice, peaceful and romantic picnic?"

"Yep." She picked up a sandwich and started munching on it, gazing down at the lake while her mind was lost in deep thought.

Remus frowned at her, wondering what he had said to make her fall so silent. Finishing his first sandwich, he took up a second and studied it before eating. "Sonya if you had children, what would you call them?"

Her eyes narrowed and she swiveled her head around to look at him. "If I had children? You're not planning that far ahead already are you Remus?"

"Every girl has ideas of what she would like to call her children if she ever had any. I was merely curious about what you would like to call yours." He chuckled at the suspicious look on her face.

"Considering what we just agreed on again, you're quite willing to broach on a topic that entails the act we were previously bordering on doing."

"Perhaps I am a bit willing to talk about it."

She rolled her eyes, "You are aware of how children are made aren't you Remus?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say Sonya." Remus muttered, finishing his second sandwich while she grabbed another one to eat.

"Well, when a man and a woman-"

He snapped at her, "Yes Sonya, I know how a child is conceived. What I don't get is why you feel you need to talk about it when all I asked was what you would like to name your children if you had some."

Sonya snorted and fell silent again, eating her sandwich. Cursing himself mentally, he wondered how to apologize to her for snapping. He hadn't meant to come across so annoyed. The topic wasn't one he was ashamed of… it was one he was scared of because he worried that if they started playing around, they would end up forgetting what they had decided on.

"Cassandra Selene."

"What?"

She smiled at him sadly. "I'd call my daughter Cassandra Selene."

'_Moon Prophet._' Remus thought, returning her smile. "If I had a son, I'd call him Gawain. I've always liked the name Gawain."

"Well that's agreed then though Gawain is a little to Arthurian for me. If we have a son and a daughter, they'll be called Cassandra Selene and Gawain Lupin." Sonya lay back on the blanket and laughed softly to herself.

A feeling of foreboding settled down on Remus and he couldn't help but wonder if they would ever be able to settle down and start a family. "Agreed."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: I’m going to go insane?

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts. And I'm almost there! I'm soooooo sorry that it's taking so long but I've had to cut down on computer time because I'm having problems with my eyesight and my optomologist(sp) or whatever it is thinks it could be because of too much time on the computer. That and I got a pure breed chocolate and white Border Collie puppy so I'm working really hard with him since I want to go into working dog field trials with him. He's sooo cute.

Chapter Fifteen: I'm going to go insane?

The first term back at school was a hard time for the group of friends. Janie had returned – very much changed by her experience over the summer. She'd spent the time wrapped up in Sonya's family and had discovered that her friend was considered the most important person in the Delcot and Delune family. It was an experience that changed her perspective on Sonya.

Another change was the way that many of the Slytherins acted towards Sonya. They were always coming up to her and acting as if she was an old friend of theirs. It was disturbing for the group to see Sonya struggling to free herself from the Slytherin crowd that wanted to surround her at all times.

"Sonya, wait up!" Sirius chased after her one day after a particularly awful potions lesson. "Sonya, what's wrong?"

She stopped, "Nothing is wrong Sirius. I'm just fed up with all those bloody Slytherins. I wish they'd leave me alone."

"Why are they bothering you all the time? Don't you think it's just a little strange that they're suddenly obsessed with a Gryffindor girl like you?"

"I don't know Sirius but it's starting to get to me. We haven't even been back for a whole term and I'm already loosing the plot." Sonya gazed at her hand – the one that Sirius had grabbed when he caught up to her. "Why can't they just leave me alone? I don't have anything against them, I'm too intelligent to be bothered with inter-house rivalry but this is too much for even me. At least Lucius isn't one of them though he was giving me rather strange looks the other day."

Remus came around the corner and saw Sirius holding her hand tightly. He froze, eyes narrowed in anger. "Sonya, are you alright? You ran out of class pretty quickly."

His friend let go of Sonya's hand quickly, looking away in guilt. "I was just asking her that exact same question Moony and she had just answered."

Rolling her eyes, Sonya gave Remus a light kiss and smiled. "I was ranting on about the Slytherins and in Sirius' opinion, ranting about the Slytherins is an answer."

"I noticed that they were crowding in on you again in potions. Lily didn't seem to be to bothered about it though." He murmured to her, walking along the corridors towards the Gryffindor tower.

Racing off to find James and Peter, Sirius left them alone to talk. "I've got to go and find the other two. So glad that that was our last class for the day because I don't think I'd be able to last any longer."

Watching him go with relief in her eyes, Sonya turned to Remus in all seriousness. "Remus, tell me the truth about this. Is Sirius in love with me? He's been acting all strange and attentive to me since Lily and I arrived at the Potter's home. Now that we're back at school and you and I can't spend all our time together, he's been getting worse. When you're not around, he's so attentive to my needs and my emotions but the moment you show up, he goes all cold and normally leaves."

"Sirius is in love with you. I think he has been for a while… at least since you beat the shit out of him in that fight the two of you had last year." He replied in annoyance. "But he knows how much we feel for each other and I don't think he'd want to purposely break us up."

"Are you sure about that because if he didn't, why is he acting towards me like he has been? It's almost as bad as those blood Slytherins."

He realized that she was angry with Sirius more than she was with the Slytherins. "Sonya, if he wanted to break us up, he'd be a lot more open about it. He's my best friend Sonya and Sirius would never let a girl come between our friendship." '_Even if the girl is the most incredible one in the school. Even if the girl is you._'

Sonya shook her head and started walking again. "Why can't everyone just forget about me? I don't want to have people trailing after my shadow and I don't want them hanging from my every word. Why are those bloody Slytherins following us?"

Before he could do anything, Sonya had spun on her heels to face the group of Slytherin seventh years, lead by Sirius' cousin Narcissa. They obviously realized that she was about to scream at them because they all took a few steps back. Remus put a hand on her arm in an attempt to calm her down but she shook him off, striding towards the Slytherins.

"I don't know why you are following me constantly and I don't care! But will you all just leave me alone? I want nothing to do with any of you." She growled in a low tone… a dangerous tone.

Narcissa Black smiled darkly at her, "We just want to talk to you away from your friends Sonya. Besides, how could you not want anything to do with us? By all rights, a Delcot should be in Slytherin… just like a Black should be."

She narrowed her eyes at the other girl, clenching her fists. "I don't know what you're getting at Narcissa but I wouldn't want to be any more like my family than I have to be. They're just as rotten as your family and Lucius' family. As for whatever you've learnt from Nathan, I don't care because it's got nothing to do with you."

"What makes you think that it's Nathan who's been telling us all about you? Your dear cousin Catalina made herself at home in Slytherin while she was visiting Hogwarts." One of the other Slytherins snapped at her.

Looking startled for a moment, Remus couldn't help but wonder where this was heading. "Come on Sonya, let's just go back to the common room and finish our transfiguration essays."

"Yes Sonya, run off with your pathetic little goody goody boyfriend." Narcissa called out after them.

Whipping out her wand, Sonya directed the first curse she could think of at the Slytherin girl and shouted "Expelliarmus" at her. Unfortunately, at that moment, Professor McGonagall chose to appear at the end of the corridor and Sonya found herself in a lot of trouble.

"Damn, I missed." She muttered.

"SONYA DELCOT!" Professor McGonagall yelled, causing the Slytherins to scatter. "Just what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?"

Remus cringed and covered his face with his hands. "I told you we should have just gone. But no, you had to loose your temper and send Sirius' cousin flying into a wall."

Professor McGonagall came to a stand still in front of Sonya, her eyes blazing with anger. "Why did you curse that Slytherin girl?"

"I lost my temper Professor. She had been baiting me and I reacted in just the way she wanted… or maybe not. But the real problem is, I reacted." Sonya replied in the calmest way she could possibly.

"Yes Miss Delcot, the problem is that you reacted. You realize that you just broke several school rules by attacking a fellow student? And you Remus Lupin! I should have thought that you'd have more control over her behavior since the two of you seem so close."

"I did try Professor McGonagall but Sonya has a stubborn streak when she's positively angry." He tried not to sound to cheerful in the hope that he wouldn't get in trouble.

Narcissa stood up, holding her head. "You'll pay for that Delcot. Nathan and Catalina have told us so much about you."

Stiffening, Sonya gripped her wand tightly in her fist and bit her bottom lip. '_I'm glad it's not that time of month. Coupled with these weird mood swings I've been having, my normal period moods would make me lose the plot completely. I'd kill her._' "Try and bait me all you like Narcissa, I'm not going to respond this time."

"That's good to hear Sonya." Professor Dumbledore appeared behind her and it was then that the two Gryffindor students realized that they were outside the entrance to his tower. "I was wondering what was happening down here."

"Headmaster, young Miss Delcot used the Expelliarmus charm on Miss Black here." McGonagall informed him, giving Narcissa a hard look.

He arched an eyebrow, "I'm sure Miss Delcot had every valid reason in the book for using it. No doubt Narcissa Black was baiting her. In fact, the Head Girl informed me that Slytherin students have constantly harassed Sonya since school resumed this year. Perhaps she was just fed up with them and decided to lose her temper to try and get them to leave her alone?"

"It's true Headmaster, the Slytherin's have been following her around nearly all the time and they crowd in around her when ever they get the chance." The werewolf informed the two professors quietly.

Sonya flashed a smile at him before turning back to Dumbledore. "Professor, sir, I'll accept whatever punishment you deem fit to hand out so long as the Slytherin's leave me alone."  
"Master Lupin, would you please escort Miss Black to the hospital ward? Professor McGonagall, Sonya, follow me please." Dumbledore turned back to the staircase in the wall.

Following him, Sonya went ahead of Professor McGonagall. She couldn't help but feel apprehensive about being brought up into the Headmasters office. Looking around, she noticed that Fawkes was looking duller than he had last time she had seen him. Walking over to the bird she held out her wrist for the phoenix to step on to.

"See that Minerva? Fawkes just goes to her." He nodded his head in Sonya's direction. "He doesn't do that with anyone else."

Minerva pursed her lips, "It's because of her gift Albus and you know that."

"Now Sonya, how have those nightmares been since I gave you the crystal to wear?"

She shrugged, pouring her attention into the bird. "They haven't bothered me since you gave me the stone. But sir, there is something else that I'm not too sure about. It's been happening since you gave me the crystal but I don't know if it's related."

"What is it Sonya?" He took a seat at his desk and regarded her over the top of his half-moon glasses.

Professor McGonagall looked interested in what was going on and took a seat to listen in.

"I've been having these strange mood swings. Mainly they've been depressive and anxious mood swings but sometimes they can be worse."

"Have they been affecting your gift at all?"

"Yes… they have been. I told you that it was sometimes really hard to change back to my human form; well the mood swings have been making it worse. Now whenever I change, it's a battle to change back. My mind is filled almost constantly with the desire to change into a wolf and just run free, never to come back." Sonya met his worried gaze and blinked in surprise at what she saw there.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "I should have seen this coming Sonya. The last Delcot who had the gift like you do was your great aunt Belinda. She was a good friend of mine when we were young and she went through exactly the same thing except her first animal was raven unlike your wolf. When she turned twenty-one, the dreams started and the mood swings but unlike you, she lasted for several years before they started to get to her."

"Belinda Delcot? I remember her." Professor McGonagall spoke up. "You have a large portrait of some where if I recall correctly. Isn't she the raven that the head of Ravenclaw used to keep as a familiar?"

"Indeed. She died only died eight years ago actually. But the point is, Belinda gave in to this side of the gift and no matter what, she refused to come back. I don't want to see another gifted Delcot go the same way and I will do everything I can to make sure that you don't follow her footsteps." He rose and walked over to a bookshelf.

Sonya watched him run his fingertips along the books until they came to rest on an old looking leather bound book. He pulled it out and returned to his desk, staring sadly at the book. Shooing Fawkes back onto his stand and off her wrist, she approached the Headmaster's desk slowly.

"What do you mean, another gifted Delcot go the same way? The whole family knows the story about Belinda; it was the event that changed the general opinion held about the gift. These days, most members of the Family view my gift as a dangerous thing that is to be kept purely within the family so that it can be controlled."

He held the book out to her. "This is Belinda's diary. It spans over the final year before she changed permanently. You'll be able to judge how far along your problem is from her words. She describes it very well, the mood swings, the dreams, everything."

Taking the book from the professor, Sonya frowned. She didn't like the implications that she would follow in her great aunt Belinda's footsteps… '_Or claw steps if you consider that she spent most of her life in the form of a Raven. I wonder how Professor Dumbledore came to be in possession of her diary._'

"Is this something to make so light of Headmaster?" McGonagall asked, her dark eyes filled with concern for her student. "Don't you think that we should see if there is anything we can do to help Sonya?"

He smiled faintly at the other teacher, "Belinda researched the occurrence quite thoroughly and Sonya will find that all her results are contained in that there book. She found that the only Delcots to fall victim to this are those who are human. The ones who were gifted and who were also werewolves or Vampires did not have this problem because the other half of them wasn't… human."

Snorting back laughter, Sonya shook her head. "Oh this is rich. What you're saying is that there is no hope for me to stay… sane? I always love bright outcomes. May as well go and beg Remus to bite me on the next full moon."

"Now that is taking it a little to far Sonya. What Belinda discovered that the part that wasn't human acted as a buffer against the darker side of your gift. She worked it all out and wrote it down so that if it ever happened again, the Hogwarts Headmaster would be able to aid the gifted Delcot who needed the aid. Unfortunately, advice and knowledge is all I can offer you." He arched an eyebrow at her before focusing his attention on a pile of papers.

"So I'm going to pretty much go insane?"

"Insane? No, not really. Just trust your instincts Sonya and you will be all right. And don't forget to read that diary, you'll discover that it will be very insightful."

Professor McGonagall stood up and walked over to her, "Come now Sonya, let's go down and I'll give you some help on your transfiguration essay."

Unable to say anything, Sonya followed the Gryffindor head of house down the stairs. When they reached the corridor, Remus was waiting there for her looking troubled. He glanced at Professor McGonagall before meeting Sonya's gaze.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Perhaps you should go back to the Gryffindor tower and tell the young Master Lupin about what you found out?"

Sonya nodded; taking the hand that Remus offered her. "Yes Professor. Oh and Professor, when do you want me for detention?"

She looked startled, "Detention? I think that you've enough to worry about at the moment Sonya without detention as well. However, if you cause any more trouble like that Miss Delcot, it will be two months worth of detention for you."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall."

"For what?"

"Detention would probably keep me sane."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Pushing him away

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts. I'm sorry that the story is skipping through a lot of their final year of school but I wanted to focus on Sonya's change. On another note, I received word on the 13th of this month that I have been accepted into law school!!!!!!! YAY! The university term starts sometime in February with orientation week starting on the 14th. This means that once this story is up and finished, it may be a while before I post the sequel because I have to work really hard for the next four/five years at uni as a full time student in order to do my honors degree and join the Diplomatic Service.

Chapter Sixteen: Pushing him away.

Remus glanced up at the sound of someone standing. He noticed the upset look on Sonya's face as she headed away from the table and towards the library exist. Exchanging looks with Lily and James, he also rose and headed after her.

"Sonya?" He caught up to her and walked along side.

She sniffled, "It's happening again Remus. I need to go out and have a run or a fly or whatever. I just need to get out."

"But Sonya, you've got to fight this. If you give in every time your gift tells you that you need to change, you're going to follow in your predecessors' footsteps."

"Don't you mean claw steps? Great Aunt Belinda was a raven for most of her life." Sonya snapped angrily at him. "I don't know why you're so worried since I have told you what could stop it."

Rolling his eyes, Remus grabbed her arm and forced her to turn to face him. "I told you last time we talked about this, I will not have anything to do with such a foolhardy plan. Werewolf or not, I won't do that to you…. You mean to much to me."

"I mean so much to you that you'd rather stand by and watch me go insane? That's really great Remus, I love you to. If you were in this predicament, I'd be doing everything that I could to save you."

Sirius came into sight not far from them. He was standing at the bend in the corridor, looking stunned to see Sonya facing Remus in such a way that it appeared as if she was about to hit him. Pressing himself back against the wall, he watched them without saying a word because he didn't want to get in the way.

"Sonya, calm yourself! You know that wasn't what I meant. What I meant was that I didn't want to be the one responsible for doing something like that. I think I'm scared that I would hurt you. You've got to understand that I can't control myself when I'm a werewolf." He growled at her.

Pulling her arm out of his grip, Sonya took a step back. "I understand all to well Remus Lupin! Do you realize that it's getting to the point where I can't control myself when I'm in an Animagus form?"

"Sonya…."

"No Remus! The other day I snuck out and went for a run as a wolf. I came across a rabbit and I chased it down. Do you know what was the only thing that stopped me from killing it was? A centaur came across me and knew instantly what was going on. He helped me."

"Sonya…."

"How do you think I feel, knowing that there is a possible cure to this but I can't have it because the one person on this planet I truly care about refuses to help? You could save me from madness Remus, if only you believed in yourself." She shook her head at him. "But you won't. You won't believe in yourself and you won't even consider trying to save me."

He bit his bottom lip and crossed his arms. "I don't believe this Sonya, I really don't. You're acting all crazy when you read exactly what I read in that accursed diary. Your great aunt Belinda wrote that only those werewolves and Vampires in your family who were born with the gift avoided this curse. She wrote that those who tried to become werewolves or Vampires after it had started normally fell to it even faster and in a more dangerous way. Do you want that? Because I certainly don't want to know that I helped the degeneration of your sanity come about quicker."

"We don't know if that will happen Remus! How can we know? Belinda only discovered that by asking portraits and by looking into family records. My father didn't suffer this and he was gifted… though not quite as strongly as I am." She hissed at him angrily.

"You told me yourself that his mother was a werewolf! Wouldn't that mean that he had a slight advantage over you?"

Sirius cringed at the expression that had appeared on Sonya's face. She looked just about ready to kill Remus with her bare hands and render him unrecognizable. Clenching her hands into fight fists, Sonya took a deep breath and let it out again.

"Sonya, you've got to understand that we're playing a game against time. Lily and James are helping me to look up any possible leads as to a potion or a charm or a spell that might help you suppress your gift and it's curse." Remus took a step towards her. "But you've got to help yourself as well. Try to keep your emotions as calm as you can and you mustn't give in to your gift. Changing is a bad thing at the moment because the more you change, the faster it will come on you."

She closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to push the strange desire that had come upon her. '_Why is it that I want desperately to tear him apart with my hands? Is it the wolf in me? I love him but I can't let it get to the point where I'll hurt him. He's better off living with a broken heart than living with a woman who might turn on him at any point and kill him. I can't do this. I have to push him away._' "Remus, I can't do this. The closer you get to me, the more danger you are in. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to kill you but if I can't control this…. I'm afraid Remus, I don't want to hurt anyone."

Remus put his hands on her arms and stared into her tear filled blue eyes, "Believe in us Sonya because I won't let you hurt anyone. I'd kill you myself before it got to that point. The last thing I want to see is you losing the plot to such an extent that that would happen. But you've got to understand that I know exactly how you feel."

Her mind snapped again and she tore away from him. "You don't understand Remus! You only have to deal with that side of yourself once a month! This is with me always! Every second of every minute of every hour of every day and it will be with me for the rest of my accursed life! Now I understand why the Family has always tried to keep me locked away under their surveillance. They're scared of this, of what will happen and what I'll become. At least great aunt Belinda was only a raven! I'm a wolf Remus. The wolf rules me."

"Sonya."

"Don't bother Remus because there is nothing that you could say or do to make me feel any differently. We can't ever be together Remus because imagine what would result from such a union! Nathan was right, there is no way that our relationship could ever work out." Sonya spun on her heels and stormed off.

Staring after her, Remus felt a sense of terror descend on him. "Sirius…. You've got to go after her Sirius. You can stop her from hurting anyone because I can't."

"Remus, I'm sorry. You probably didn't want anyone to see that." Sirius stepped out from against the wall.

"At least you know what we're up against. There's only this term left before the end of the school year and I'm scared for her. Sonya's not coping at all well with this doom that Dumbledore was foolish enough to tell her about."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "It was important that he told her but he could have waited until the end of the year. He could have seen what would happen by letting her know so early."

"Just go and find her before anything happens Padfoot. I'm relying on you to make sure she's safe and that she doesn't harm anyone… I know that you love her as much as I do." Remus whispered the last line, not wanting Sirius to hear him admit that.

"Sometimes I bet you wish that werewolves didn't have to depend on the full moon. You could sure do with your change right now." He muttered as he raced off down the corridor, hoping to catch up with Sonya before anything happened.

He followed her outside but lost sight of her near Hagrid's hut. Walking slowly towards the hut, Sirius fully expected to see her in her wolf form leaping out at him. Going around the side of the hut, Sirius came face to face with a distraught Hagrid.

"Did you see that Sirius Black?" He muttered, trembling in fright.

"See what Hagrid? What did you see?"

"Sonya Delcot. She came racing around here a few minutes ago and pushed me out of the way. Ran right into the forest and as she did so, well, she changed into a wolf."

Freezing, he bit his bottom lip and looked Hagrid squarely in the eye. "Hagrid, you must not tell anyone about what you saw. Sonya is going through a tough time at the moment and she's a little temperamental. Before you say anything, yes, she is an Animagus and Dumbledore is aware of it."

Hagrid nodded slowly. "Where's that Remus boy? She's always telling me about him when she comes down to talk to me and I would have thought that he'd be the one running after her. Such a lovely girl Sonya is; knows just as much about animals as I do. If I'm not careful, I'll be out of a job."

"They just had one huge fight and I think that they may have broken up. Remus told me to go after her… I'm a faster runner. Please don't tell anyone that I'm following her into the Forbidden Forest but I'm worried that she might get hurt."

"Nothing in there is going to attack a wolf but you can follow her if you want. Not out by dark and I'll come in there after you because there's plenty that would attack a human."

Heading towards the forest, Sirius smiled faintly. '_Who said I was going after her as a human? I intend to catch her and make sure that she's exhausted when she goes back into the castle so that she won't be able to do any harm. If I didn't know that those dreams she'd been having were related to this, I would gladly welcome them back because they left her so drained that she walked around like a zombie for most of the day._' "I'll make sure I'm extra careful and I do have my wand with me so I'm not totally defenseless."

Once he was sure that he was far enough out of sight, Sirius took a deep breath and changed into his Animagus form. As a dog, he was able to pick up Sonya's rich scent and quickly raced off, following it. He stopped short, some half an hour later when he realized that the scent had disappeared completely. Sniffing around, Sirius looked for any sign of her having gone beyond this point but he couldn't find any. The only clue was the fact that her scents were mingled around the small area… like she had stopped and changed back into her human form for a moment. Remus had told him that she could change into numerous animals but none of them – with the exception of Remus – had ever seen her in any other Animagus form other than the wolf.

Suddenly a large bird dropped out of the sky with its beak open and talons held out at the ready. Sirius yelped loudly when it landed on his back and instantly rolled, catching the bird beneath him. Getting up again, he turned to face the eagle and realized that it was Sonya from the fearful expression in its eyes. Circling her, Sirius wondered how he was going to wear out an eagle.

Eyeing the dog wearily, the eagle folded its wings – though Sirius noted that it was favoring the left one as if it was hurt – and snapped her beak. The next thing that Sirius noted was the large talons that the bird possessed and he suddenly wondered at the wisdom of picking a fight with such a creature. He might be a large dog but the bird had more defensive equipment than he had… not including the large, powerful wings.

Just as quickly, Sonya transformed from an eagle to her human form and back into her wolf form. It was as if she wanted to fight him fairly and on his own terms. Snarling, Sirius leapt at her in a quick attempt to gain the upper paw in the fight. He wanted it over and done with quickly and without too much damage done to the either of them. However, Sonya seemed to have the exact opposite idea and she fought with all teeth and claws flying.

But Sirius was thinking as clearly as he could which was more than he could say of Sonya. She seemed to be letting all of her anger and her terror control her – something that allowed the large black dog to gain the upper hand. Pinning her to the ground beneath him, he snarled in her face.

She changed back and lay beneath him, panting from the exertion. Following her example, Sirius also transformed and returned to his human form. He was bleeding from several cuts and there was blood dripping into his left eye from a slash caused by her teeth. However, Sonya was holding her left arm as if it was seriously hurt and when he pulled her hand away, Sirius saw that the bone looked like it was broken.

"Why do you have to be such a stupid girl sometimes Sonya?" He asked, pulling out his wand.

Madam Pomfrey had; under Professor Dumbledore's instructions; taught Sirius, Lily, James and Remus several quick healing spells that would fix broken bones and minor cuts. Peter had asked them repeatedly why he wasn't allowed to learn but they wouldn't tell him why they were learning them. Recently though, Peter had often been called away from school because his mother was ill and Sonya regarded him with suspicion. She'd never liked him and made sure that he was kept out of anything to do with her gift.

While he healed her arm and both of their cuts, Sonya said nothing. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. Straddling her, Sirius studied her face and wondered what it was about her that had made him fall in love. He knew that she was Remus' girl and he would probably always think of her in that way but he was in love with her as well. It was an impossible situation and he didn't like being caught in it. Remus was one of his best friends and he refused to do anything that would destroy that carefully wrought friendship.

"Have you got anything to say about your actions Sonya?" He held her wrists tightly in his hands, hoping that if she decided to try and have another fight he would be able to stop her.

She opened her eyes and Sirius was startled to see the amusement in their blue depths. "You're right Sirius Black, I am a stupid girl and I always will be. The Family was always right to fear me because I'm an animal controlled by animal urges. I'll never be anything but that."

"You're not an animal Sonya and you're being ridiculous if you think that you are. Remus would never fall in love with a stupid animal and neither would I."

"I realized a while ago that you were in love with me Sirius. You should fall out of love with me before it's too late and I turn on you like I just turned on Remus." Sonya murmured quietly.

Sirius decided to do something that he probably would never get the change to attempt again. He kissed her. "I'm not going to give up hope Sonya and neither is Remus. You are to special."

Her eyes went wide and a feeling of sadness descended on her. "Sirius, I'm glad that you're not going to give up hope. I think I need all the help I can get and all the love to."

"Between Remus and me, you'll get all the love you need." He kissed her again. "Remus can be your intellectual love and I'll be your physical lover."

"I can't do that to Remus… he'd never forgive me. Love me from afar Sirius because you could never have me. No one will ever have me at this rate considering how quickly everything is changing." She whispered, turning her head away from him.

He looked at her sadly, "If that is what you think then shouldn't you take the chance when it's offered to you? If there isn't long left for you then shouldn't you at least try it once?"

His words struck home and Sonya turned her face back towards him. "You're right Sirius, I might not have this chance again."

"I'm glad you changed your mind." His lips met hers in a hungry kiss.

"Be gentle with me Sirius."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Betraying love

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts. I'm sorry that the story is skipping through a lot of their final year of school but I wanted to focus on Sonya's change. And it's offical, the university year has started. I'm now a law student majoring in international law and political science.

Chapter Seventeen: Betraying love.

Professor Dumbledore entered Hagrid's hut only to be greeted by the man's worried pacing. "What ever is the matter Hagrid?"

"They've not come out of the forest yet. It's almost dark and I don't know if I should go in there after them." He muttered, pacing back and forth in front of Rybe's stand.

Snapping her beak, the hawk started preening her feathers and ignored the two people talking. The bird was totally unaware of how much trouble her owner had been causing those around her.

"Calm down Hagrid. Who are you talking about? Who has gone into the forest?"

Hagrid frowned, "Why Sonya Delcot and Sirius Black. He ran in after her but that was after I told him what happened."

"What happened?" Albus asked.

"She came running towards me looking all upset and without saying a word, pushed past and ran into the forest… she… she changed into a wolf and raced off. The young Sirius Black came up moments later and wanted to know where she'd gone, what had happened. I told him and he ran in after her saying that he had to make sure that she wasn't hurt and that she didn't hurt anyone." Looking at the Headmaster, Hagrid was stunned to see the pale and troubled look on his face.

Turning around, Dumbledore hurried out of the hut and down the steps. "Oh no, it's happening."

"What's happening Headmaster? Is something wrong with Sonya?" He followed the older wizard.

"Yes, there is something very wrong with Sonya. She's dealing with the Delcot family gift and the curse that goes with it."

Understanding dawned and Hagrid paused. "Headmaster, do you mean to tell me that dear Sonya suffers from the same thing as Belinda Delcot did?"

"So it would seem."

"She always struck me as such a nice girl, I never thought that she would be the one damned to suffer that fate. Should have seen it." The gamekeeper of Hogwarts School sighed, shaking his head sadly.

Turning to look at him, Professor Dumbledore frowned. "How did you know about Belinda's curse? You weren't around during her time here. I doubt that you had even been born."

"She was Ravenclaws' raven. There were times when she would come here to hide away. Sometimes she even changed back into her human form but that was then I took the time to make hot chocolate for her. The smell of hot chocolate always made her want to be human again but never for long. Belinda was a lovely lady, really polite…. She was a lot like Sonya in some ways." Hagrid shrugged, not realizing that what he had said was of any real significance to the situation.

"She would return to her human form sometimes in your company? Hagrid! You realize that what you've just said could change everything for Sonya? If she knows that she'll be able to turn back sometimes, she might not take this so hard. Your words bring us all hope!"

Covering his mouth, Hagrid wasn't sure if he should laugh or say nothing. "You didn't know she would turn back sometimes? She very rarely said anything but she did tell me all about the curse. I was terribly upset when she died because she taught me a lot about acceptance."

There were several shouts and Dumbledore turned around to see James, Remus and Lily running towards them. Hagrid shook his head and smiled faintly when Lily started shouting at the Headmaster.

"Lily!" James cried in worry, "Don't you realize who you're shouting at? That's Professor Dumbledore!"

She shot her boyfriend an angry look. "Keep out of this James, I'm very much aware of who I'm shouting at and that's why I'm shouting at him. He told Sonya about this bloody dark side to her gift! If he'd waited until later on in the year, Sonya might not be acting so crazy at the moment. She can't handle all the stress, it's just to much for her."

Dumbledore smiled sadly at Lily. "And what would it be like if I hadn't told her? Have you thought that she might be a lot worse if she didn't know what the cause of all her troubles was? At least she knows what is wrong and that it isn't just her."

Remus growled, "But that's exactly what's wrong! She knows and therefore she has given up on hope! She thinks that there is no way that she will be able to get past it and doesn't care what happens anymore because she thinks that by the end of the year, she'll have changed permanently."

"Now you listen here Remus Lupin! Don't you dare start giving up on her. Belinda used to come back sometimes… never for too long but she came back nonetheless. If Belinda could, then Sonya will be able to." Hagrid snapped angrily at the boy.

They all looked surprised at what he said and James murmured. "There's a chance that she'll be able to come back one day? She'll be able to change back sometimes? But… but that wasn't written down in the diary you gave her Professor Dumbledore!"

"The important question is, does Sonya know about this? She was so angry this afternoon and I hope that Sirius has been able to find her and calm her down somewhat. I sent him after her because he would be able to catch up with her… sometimes their minds think alike." Moony looked to the ground. "And I didn't think it would be a good idea if I was the one to chase after her."

"What did she say to you Remus?" The Headmaster asked cautiously.

"She was angry with me because I wouldn't help her… in that way. You know what I mean. Her words were so harsh and I believe that she broke up with me. Sonya said that there was no way that our relationship could work out because of this gift."

Lily's eyes went wide and she crossed her arms. "What's gotten into her mind? Has she lost the plot completely already? I don't believe that she could say that to you Remus… she's told me how much she loves you."

He shook his head sadly. "Love doesn't always conquer all. This is one situation that I don't think love will be able to help along. Besides, our love would be doomed anyway because of what I am and what she is."

"That's a load of nonsense Remus Lupin and you know it!" She snapped.

"Is that Peter coming this way?" Professor Dumbledore asked, pointing up the hill towards where a lone boy was walking in their direction.

James bounded off towards him, "I won't tell him anything. He doesn't need to know that we're all worried about Sonya's sanity when his mother has been really ill. I hope she's better now."

"I'm not sure I believe that his mother is really sick." Lily muttered. Like Sonya, she didn't trust Peter and couldn't understand why Remus, Sirius and James put up with him all the time.

Even though he was always involved in their Marauder pranks, Peter wasn't privy to the "Big Secret" as they dubbed Sonya's gift. He knew that she was a wolf Animagus because she had joined them occasionally on the nights of the full moon. Glancing down at Hagrid's hut, Peter turned to James curiously.

"What's going on down there?" He asked.

"Sonya's throwing a tantrum and Sirius has taken her into the forest for a run. Nothing to worry about actually. Professor Dumbledore turned up a little while ago to talk to Hagrid and now we're all talking about NEWTS." The Head Boy replied with a shrug. "How's your mother?"

Peter shook his head, "She's a bit better but I don't know how much longer she'll last. Hopefully I won't have to go and see her again before the end of term… school's almost finished and I don't need any more interruptions."

"I know what you mean Wormtail but I'm sure your mum will be fine. Why don't we go back to the common room and see if that sixth year girl that you like is there? Maybe she'll go out on a date with you if she knows that your mum is sick…."

Casting another glance back at the group down by Hagrid's hut, James walked up towards the castle with Peter. '_I hope everything is all right. Sirius will make sure that Sonya doesn't get hurt and that she doesn't hurt anyone else but I'm not sure I'd trust his intentions if I was Remus._'

Dumbledore studied Remus thoughtfully, "Why hasn't Peter been privy to what Sonya has told the rest of you? He knows that she's an Animagus I assume."

"He knows that she's an Animagus but he believes that she's just a wolf Animagus. Sonya doesn't trust him for some reason but it's her secret so we trust her judgment when it comes to that matter." Remus replied rather bitterly. "Some times I wish that we didn't trust her judgment because she has a tendency to make some pretty stupid choices."

"Wait, what's that coming out of the forest there?" Hagrid pointed towards the Forbidden Forest where Sirius was helping Sonya walk along.

They both looked rather tired and bedraggled though there were no signs of any obvious injuries to either. Remus rushed over and helped his friend support the girl between them.

Lily eyed Sonya suspiciously, as if she knew something had happened in the forest. "Thank god you're alive Sonya! And you of course Sirius."

Sirius kept an arm around Sonya's waist and glared at Remus, "I'd stay back from her at the moment Moony. She's still very angry with you."

"I can talk for myself thank you Sirius." She murmured, lifting her eyes to meet Dumbledore's gaze. "I suppose they ran to you when I threw my little tantrum? Figures they'd panic."

He shook his head at her. "Actually Sonya, I didn't know about it until Hagrid told me that you'd run off into the forest. I came down here for a cup of tea and a chat with Hagrid only to discover that you and Sirius hadn't come back and it was getting dark. Which it still is."

"Curious. Rather curious. Since they didn't panic and go running to you, can you please explain why Remus and Lily are here waiting for us?"

"We were worried when you didn't come back as soon as we thought you would." The red haired girl snapped, annoyed that Sonya wasn't displaying any signs that she was glad to see them.

Hagrid stared at her for a moment, seemingly unmoved by her behavior. "I said earlier Professor, she's just like Belinda in many ways. This behavior isn't anything unusual from one like her."

Frowning, Sonya moved her gaze from Dumbledore to Hagrid and spoke quietly as she did so. "You knew my great aunt Belinda? But how could you have known her? She became a raven long before your time I thought."

"Well you see, there was something that not even the Headmaster knew about Belinda Delcot. Though she succumbed to the Delcot curse, she still was able to return to her human form. She would often fly in here and change into her human form. I'd always make sure that I had hot chocolate ready for her because that's one of the things that drew her out of it." He smiled at Sonya. "See, it's not all that bad. You could stay here at Hogwarts and live in the forest. I'd look after you really well… always wanted a pet wolf."

"She was able to turn back at will! Why didn't she stay human then?" Sirius growled.

Dumbledore sighed, "She was able to change back occasionally but she wasn't able to stay human for very long. At least, that is what Hagrid told me a short while ago. I'm afraid that I didn't know about this Sonya, otherwise I would have told you."

"Why was she able to change back sometimes? That shouldn't be possible." Her face had drained completely of blood and Sirius gripped her tighter in fear that she was going to collapse.

Remus stared at Sirius and the look of attentive concern that was on his face. "There's bound to be a good reason as to why she could do that. Obviously is isn't as impossible as you thought it was Sonya." '_Something happened between them in the forest. Sirius was never openly like that towards her before when I was around. He normally behaved like the devoted lover only when they were alone together. Never when I was around._'

Glancing up at the sky, Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Come now students, it's getting dark. We should all be making our way to where we should be."

Lily and Remus followed him directly, leaving Sirius to help Sonya walk along. Continuously glancing over his shoulder at them, Remus caught the small smiles they kept exchanging and the looks they gave each other. There was something entirely suspicious about the situation that he didn't like but he didn't want to find out what it was. His heart gave skipped a beat when the two of them stopped to look back at the Forbidden Forest which was already shrouded by shadows. Sonya was leaning heavily against him and Sirius had one arm around her waist though he was trying to make it look like he was holding her up.

'_She betrayed me with Sirius…._' The thought suddenly dawned on Remus and in that moment, he was sure that his heart had broken in two. '_If she has, I'll never forgive either of them._'

"Hurry up you three. We're going to be late for dinner!" Lily called, standing just outside of the doors into the castle.

Sonya snapped away from Sirius as if she'd realized what she was doing. Stumbling along on her own, she left the black haired boy standing where he was – staring out at the forest. Walking past Remus, she kept her eyes trained on the ground by her feet because she didn't want to meet his accusing gaze.

"You're one of my best friends Sirius Black and I want the truth from you. Do you love Sonya?" Remus crossed his arms and glared at Sirius.

Turning around slowly, Sirius stared at Remus in shock. "That's a silly question to be asking me Remus. You know what I think of this and how I feel, so there is no need whatsoever to be asking me about it."

"Something happened in the forest, what was it?'

"Nothing happened in the forest. I tracked her down and we had a rather… doggy fight that I won. Then we sat there in the forest and talked. Sonya cried a lot because she knows that she's nearly out of time. But nothing happened and I don't see what your problem is." He replied.

Remus growled, "You're lying Sirius and I know it. Something happened and it involved Sonya betraying me with you. If I find out that that was indeed what happened, I'll never forgive either of you."

Sirius watched the other boy spin about and storm off into the castle. He felt guilty for lying and for what he had done but he would never ever tell Remus what had happened. '_For a glorious moment in time, she chose me Remus Lupin and it isn't something I'll ever forget. You might have her love but I had her in my arms._'


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Saying goodbye

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts. I'm sorry that the story is skipping through a lot of their final year of school but I wanted to focus on Sonya's change. Almost at the end of this part of the story. So terrible sorry that it's taking a while to update but uni is keeping me busy.

Chapter Eighteen: Saying goodbye.

"I'm actually amazed that I passed anything at all considering what an awful year it has been for me." Sonya took a seat between James and Remus at the long Gryffindor table in the great hall. "However, Lily here passed everything with flying colors. I don't doubt that she's the best of our year."

Lily grinned at her friend and leant over James to murmur. "You got the top NEWTS for transfiguration though. I didn't beat you in that."

It was the last night that they would be together at Hogwarts. Their exams had come, gone and finished completely. And for a short span of time, Sonya's curse seemed to have lifted from her. She hadn't said anything to them but it didn't matter to her anymore. They didn't know it but tomorrow morning, they would wake up and she would be gone.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone towards him. "This year has been one of the longest years that I have had the pleasure of living through and while many of you wouldn't have realized it, this year has also been one of the hardest. It has been a year of joy and happiness for most but it has also been a year of heartbreak and sorrow. We have had a new group of students settle down into their routine and we have a group of students who have completed their schooling and who will be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow to face the world outside. Many of them will never see each other again while others with firm friendship, will be close for the rest of their lives. But this is not a time to reflect on what will be, it is a time to enjoy ourselves and to laugh at what has been. So, dig in and remember that friendship is the most important thing in the world!"

Clapping his hands, Dumbledore sat down as the food appeared on the tables and all over the hall, the sound of people eating was the loudest thing that could be heard. Peter chuckled, nudging Sirius to look at James and Lily. They were feeding each other small pieces of food in an entirely soppy way.

"He plans to propose to her tonight I think." Sirius whispered in Peter's ear. "I hope she doesn't shout at him too loudly. Some of us want to get some sleep tonight."

Glancing at her friends, Sonya felt tears welling up in her eyes and she shook her head. '_I'll never have what they do. Even if this damn curse wasn't hanging over my head, I'd never be able to have a relationship like that. Now that I know about it, I don't think I'd want to condemn my children to the same fate as the one I'm going to face. Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do about that. Dumbledore said I couldn't stop fate._' She sighed and snuck a look down the table at where Sirius and Peter were having races to see who could eat the fastest. '_I'm a fool. A stupid, blond fool who acted stupidly and condemned herself to something she wasn't ready for._'

"Are you feeling all right Wolfie?" Remus asked her, his tone unusually tender.

She blinked at him in surprise since he hadn't called her Wolfie since before their fight. "I'm feeling a little faint and really tired. The stress and shock from the exams has finally hit me I guess. After all, I was barely holding myself together by a string during the exams."

Kissing her cheek, the young man smiled faintly. "You've been coping rather well for someone who's decided that her doom is just around the corner. What brought about the change and how long is it going to last?"

'_By my guesses, it'll last for another year and eight months give or take a few weeks._' "Wouldn't have a clue. Professor Dumbledore said that this strange calm was something that happened to Belinda every now and again towards the end."

"Well we'll just have to make the best of the time we have together before you're lost. Would you like to travel around Europe with me Sonya?" He asked her, turning around on the bench so that he was facing her.

Sonya closed her eyes to think before she replied. "I can't make any decisions yet about anything like that. My mind keeps telling me that it would be best if I returned to my home in Romania: the home that I inherited from my parents and the one which I grew up in. It's my dream to open a safe house for werewolves and other creatures who are being persecuted by the Ministry of Magic… but mainly werewolves."

He grinned at the thought. "I can just imagine you doing something like that Wolfie. Sounds like fun through and it certainly sounds like something that Lily would do."

"Well I've got enough relatives who happen to be werewolves that I thought that a little werewolf welfare would be well in order for someone like me." Her plate of food remained untouched – she simply had no appetite.

After an hour and a half of having to endure such happy company when tomorrow she knew that they would probably hate her. The moment that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall rose from the staff table, Sonya held a hand to her head and groaned.

"What's the matter Sonya?" James looked concerned, squinting his eyes at her.

She rose from her seat, "I feel a migraine coming on. Might just go back to the dormitories and go to sleep. See you all in the morning."

"I'll come with you!" Remus rose up and followed her out of the great hall like a loyal dog.

A pang of guilt struck her heart again and she hated herself for having to do what she was going to have to do. When they reached the painting of the Fat Lady, Sonya let Remus tell her the password and went in after him. The common room was totally deserted and Remus pulled her over to a couch. They sat down and he held both of her hands in his, gazing at her intently.

"Sonya, I want you to be perfectly honest with me about what I'm about to ask you. Do you love me?"

"Remus, you know that I do. But this is not the time to be having this conversation." The guilt was becoming unbearable. '_Don't do this to me Remus! I don't want to hurt you more than I must and if you press too much, I'll end up telling you everything. Please just let me do this my way._'

Remus frowned at her. "Why isn't this the time to be having this conversation Sonya? If not now, then when?"

"Tomorrow when my head isn't killing me. I need to sleep right now Remus; I need to get rid of this migraine before it gets too bad. Let me kiss you goodnight and we'll talk tomorrow." She rose from her sitting position and kissed him gently before walking over to the stairs that lead up to the girls' dormitories.

He got up and followed her, stopping her from going up the stairs. They stood on the bottom step, holding each other for a moment before Remus spoke. "I do love you Sonya, even when you're being a bitch to everyone. You mean so much to me and I'd hate it if I ever lost you without a really good reason. Please promise me you'll never leave."

Sonya pressed up against him, kissing his lips with all the love and passion that she could muster. She kissed him like she'd never kissed anyone before and like she would never kiss again. In that one kiss, she took her final farewell though he did not know it. "I love you to Remus and I'll always be there." She tapped his chest. "Even when you think that I'm not. Can you tell all the others that I love them to? I'm feeling kind of soppy at the moment and I want them to know that I love them."

Watching her walk up the stairs, Remus couldn't help but wonder if she knew that something was going to happen. "Goodnight Wolfie! See you in the morning."

She stopped and glanced back down at him sadly before continuing on. '_That was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. I hope that nothing like that is ever asked of me again because I don't think I would have the heart to do it twice._'

Throwing herself down on her bed, Sonya pulled the drapes closed so that no one would be able to see her sleeping. Drifting off, she wasn't aware when the others drifted in. However, she was woken up by Professor McGonagall shaking her gently.

"Shhh. Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you. Are you ready to go?" She asked, helping Sonya to make her bed and gather the last of her things.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be." Sonya pulled out a thick sealed letter and left it on her pillow. It was addressed to 'Remus, Lily, Sirius and James' and contained her farewells and her love. "You know, I hate having to do this. I just wish I could have told them goodbye to their faces. Remus will hate me forever."

Minerva smiled sadly and followed Sonya out of the dorms and down the stairs to the common room where Dumbledore was waiting for them. "He won't hate you forever for leaving Sonya. Remus Lupin is smart enough to know that this is for the best. Hate you he might for a while, he'll forgive you one day."

Snorting back laughter, Sonya shook her head. "Believe me, he'll hate me forever because he loves me. I know that if I were in his position, I'd hate me to. But I love him and I can't let him find out about all this. The betrayal would kill him and he would hate Sirius even more than me."

"It's time to go Sonya. Are you ready?" Dumbledore studied her over. "Try not to think about what you are doing and it will not hurt so much."

Nodding in response, she remained silent because she knew that if she said anything she would burst out in tears. McGonagall also nodded to the Headmaster and he took her response to mean that they could leave.

"Now my dear Fat Lady, you cannot tell anyone what has happened here. It is very, very important because no one must ever find out what happened to Sonya." He gave the woman in the painting a knowing look.

The Fat Lady squeaked and nodded. "Of course Headmaster. I'll say nothing. She just disappeared and I saw nothing. In fact, I might go visit another painting."

They went through the painting hole in the wall and Sonya blinked back tears. This was it. She was leaving her life behind for a fate that she didn't even want.

"I can't." The words had left her mouth before she knew what she was saying.

"You can't what Sonya?"

Professor McGonagall came to a stop beside her and placed a hand on her arm. "Think about what you are doing Sonya. You must go into hiding in a safe place."

"I can't. Remus deserves to know what is happening. The guilt…."

"Sonya, think about this. If you go back in there and find Remus so that you can tell him everything, you'll be destroying his life and yours as well. Everything will go all right if they believe that you have run away with your tail between your legs to face a doom that you ace resigned yourself to. But if Remus finds out that you were silly enough to betray his love with his best friend, he'll kill himself." Dumbledore snapped at her uncharacteristically. He was annoyed that she was suddenly getting cold feet.

Her head flew up and she narrowed her tear filled blue eyes at him. "Would he really kill himself if he knew about this? Why did all this have to happen? Why couldn't I have just been born a normal girl with out this damned gift?"

"Because everything happens for a reason Sonya. What you must deal with is what you have inside you and I don't want either of you to come to harm. All that I am asking of you, all you have to do is live with this guilt and with this situation until the child is a year old and then you can do whatever you feel is best."

The two women glared at him and Dumbledore held up his hands. "Forgive me if that sounded a little harsh but your child will carry on the Delcot line and I promised Belinda that I would do what I could to ensure that."

"So it would seem." Sonya sighed, resigning herself to what must be.

* * *

Lily rolled over and noticed that the drapes around Sonya's bed had been drawn back and tied. Sitting up, she stretched and looked around in thought. It was unusual for her friend to get up before her but she had had an early night and she was probably excited about leaving.

Getting out of bed, she suddenly realized that all of Sonya's things were gone and that there was a letter resting on her pillow. Racing over, Lily snatched it up and recognized Sonya's handwriting on the front. It was addressed to her, Sirius, Remus and James.

"Oh no! This cannot be happening! She can't be gone!" Lily whispered in shock and raced out of the dormitory, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Lily!" Remus was at the bottom and he leapt up off a couch when he saw her slip down the last few steps. "What ever is the matter?"

"Sonya…." She mumbled. "Sonya's gone."

He froze and almost dropped her. "Sonya's gone? How could she be gone? She can't be gone! That's impossible! She can't be gone!"

James and Sirius trudged down the stairs, totally unaware that all hell was about to break loose. The first thing that caught their attention were the tears running down Lily's cheeks and the pale look of shock on Remus' face.

"Lily! Why are you crying? What's wrong?" James woke up all of a sudden and rushed to her side.

Sirius noticed the letter that was grasped in her hand. Snatching it from her, he saw what she saw – Sonya's neat handwriting on the envelope addressing whatever was with-in to himself, Remus, Lily and James. "What's this Lily? That's Sonya's handwriting. Where is Sonya?"

Snatching it from his friend, Remus ripped it open and took out the letter. He scanned what was written there before reading it out. "My dearest friends, I hope that this letter finds you all well on the morning that you leave Hogwarts to face the big wide world. My father once said to me that the worst thing that could happen to one is to face the world unprepared. By Merlin, you four are more than prepared to face the world and all it's evils. Lily, I wish to the stars above that I could be at your wedding and do not deny it, I know that you and James are planning to marry; but fate has put a path in my way that means that I'll never be able to share your happy moments. James, you were a good friend and I hope that you will give Lily all the love that she deserves. As for you Padfoot, please forgive me though I don't deserve it. I never meant for you to fall in love with me. That was Remus' fate. And you Remus believe me when I say that I meant everything I said to you. My heart will never belong to anyone else, Remus, I love you and I will always love you. Even more than anyone else, I know that you will not forgive me for leaving like this with out explaining anything but you will also know that this is the way it had to be. I'd ask you to forgive me Remus my love but I'm beyond forgiveness from you… I can just hope and I can just pray, that you will get over me one day and learn to love again. For a moment in time Remus, you were my star but every wolf needs a moon and I cannot run from mine anymore. I love all of you so very much that writing this has torn my heart apart. Never forget that I love you and that I would not have left like this if there had been any other way. Please believe me, I love you all and especially you Remus. You would have been my whole life and we would have had those children we talked about. Love you all forever, Sonya."

"She's gone…." Sirius whispered.

"There are four more letters. I think that they are individual ones for each of us." The werewolf bit his bottom lip.

"We should tell Professor Dumbledore." Lily said.

The door to the common room opened and the Headmaster walked in, his blue eyes gazing sadly at the group of graduated seventh years. "Tell me what Miss Evans?"

James muttered, "Sonya has gone. She's just disappeared with all of her things."

"Ah yes, I've been expecting that. She admitted to me that she didn't think she would be able to face the world knowing that at any moment, she could turn. I don't think that Sonya wanted to hurt any of you and she saw this as the best way to manage things." He shook his head. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure she'll be somewhere quite safe. Never forget that she is a Delcot and they are a tough breed."

Crumbling the letter in his fist, Remus turned and ran back up to the boys' dormitories with tears in his eyes.

"She said to say sorry Remus Lupin." Dumbledore whispered so that none of them could hear him.


	19. Epilogue

**Every wolf needs a moon**

By Talia-Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter so don't sue me. This story is set during the Marauders time at Hogwarts. Please don't kill me for breaking Remus' heart! I had to do it but don't worry, there is a sequel to this story. And I am so sorry that it's been ages since I updated but I've been really busy with work and with university. Law is soooooo bloody hard. Anyway, this, I'm afraid, is the end for now. I have started a sequal but it may be a while before that gets on here. I want to get it at least half finished before posting it up. Terribly sorry. Thank you to everyone who's read this and enjoyed it from the beginning,I do hope you'll enjoy this...

**Epilogue**

Locked away in the Shrieking Shack, Sonya Delcot was dressing herself in the last human clothes she would ever wear – a pair of black pants and a white shirt. She finished lacing up her shirt and turned around at the sound of a young child crying. "Shhh Cassie, everything is going to be all right." She pacified the year old girl.

"Mama." Cassie gurgled, waving her hands in the air.

"It's almost time isn't it my dearest?" Sonya cooed, crouching down beside the basket to run her fingers over her daughters' head. "Your uncle Albus and Aunty Minerva should be here soon to take you away."

Cassie made another noise and grabbed a lock of blond hair that had escaped from the ribbon her mother was using as a hair tie. Smiling sadly, Sonya stood up again and quickly hurried over to her bed to make sure that she had all of Cassie's things packed and ready to go when they got there. Glancing back at her daughter, she blinked back tears when she thought about what she was about to do. Ever since she'd stopped breast-feeding Cassie, the dark side of her gift had plagued her and Dumbledore had agreed to raise her daughter because she wouldn't be able resist it for much longer.

At least her daughter would be raised by wise people who would be able to deal with her many… peculiarities… like her Lycanthropy. Edita Sliskovitch had agreed to help Dumbledore and McGonagall raise the young Cassandra-Selene Nisha Delcot because she knew that Sonya didn't want the Family to have anything to do with the upbringing of her daughter. In fact, Sonya had made sure that her entire fortune and estate had been made over to Cassandra-Selene with Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Edita Sliskovitch named as her legal guardians. Alexander had said nothing at this and he hadn't even asked who the father was or why Sonya was doing it.

But all she cared about was her daughter and if she could have had things any other way, she wouldn't have chosen to leave. The only bright point was that the trio had until Cassie turned eight to train her in preparation of the gift. After all, the gift didn't manifest itself in a person until they turned eight. Sonya couldn't help but wonder what her daughters' first animal would be. She had her suspicions that it would be a wolf considering the fact that Cassie had inherited the werewolf gene.

There was a knock on the door and Sonya went over to open it. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sliskovitch were standing there dressed in warm clothes. Letting them in, she walked back over to Cassie and lifted the child out of it. Hugging her close, Sonya let a tear fall from her brimming eyes and it landed on Cassie's head, dampening the black curls that she had inherited from her father.

"One day my dearest Cassandra-Selene Nisha Delcot, you will be a stunning beauty. I just hope that you'll be smarter than me and never fall in love. Promise mummy that you'll never forget that I love you and that I would lay my life down to save you." She murmured, holding her daughter close.

"Are you ready Sonya?" Minerva walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Edita is ready to take Cassandra-Selene back to your Romanian estate. She and her husband are going to look after her during the year and Professor Dumbledore and I will take care of her during the summer."

Dumbledore nodded, "Your daughter will be in the best hands and she will be taught and trained by the best."

She smiled faintly and nodded, "You'll make sure that she knows her mother loves her won't you? And you'll make sure that she never ends up like me. I don't want her to follow in my footsteps."

"Don't worry dear cousin, I'll make sure that Cassie is raised in the most un-Delcot way possible. I don't see why you won't let us change her last name to Black after her father. Is this everything?" Edita picked up the trunk of Cassie's things and the carrier basket.

"Yes. I sent everything else back to the house in Romania. Wait, there is something else." Sonya handed her daughter to Professor McGonagall and reached behind her neck to undo the chain that held her wolf pendant secure. Taking it off, she did the clasp back up and placed it around Cassie's neck before kissing the young girl on her forehead gently. "May the spirit of the wolf guide you my dear Cassandra-Selene."

The transfiguration professor looked enchanted by the clear blue eyes that were staring up at her from the face of innocence and she glared at Dumbledore and Sliskovitch. "You can't make me give her up."

Sonya laughed and turned away so that they wouldn't see the tears that were running down her cheeks. "She's a beautiful little darling. Please promise me that she'll be raised to fight the good fight and to help rid the world of evil?"

"She won't be raised like any other child my dear Sonya." Albus walked over to her and placed an arm reassuringly on her shoulder.

Standing together, Edita and Minerva took the portakey that had been provided to get them to the estate in Romania that Sonya had inherited from her parents. Once they were gone, Sonya dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands, sobbing.

"That was even harder than leaving _them_ at the end of school. You'll look after her won't you Professor Dumbledore? She'll never be picked on because she's a werewolf and she'll never be alienated from society because of who she is?"

"I can't assure you of those two things but we will do our best to raise her just as you want her to be. She will be provided with the best teachers and she will be taught how to survive and how to fight from a young age. Cassandra-Selene will be her mothers daughter."

"Merlin only knows, I hope she'll be smarter and possessed of more wisdom than I. Please don't ever let her fall in love because love destroys you."

He shook his head, "It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all Sonya. I hope that you will remember that while you are running wild even if you forget everything else. Just promise me that you will not forget everything completely. Consider it, a promise in return for a promise."

Taking his offered hand, Sonya allowed him to lead her out of the shack and towards the Forbidden Forest. She stilled for a moment, remembering the numerous times she had come here with Remus and his friends. "Tell Hagrid that he only has Teran and Rybe until Cassie is old enough for them. And tell him that if he's ever looking for me, a nice fresh roasted chicken and dark chocolate would probably do the trick."

Albus Dumbledore smiled at her and gave her a warm hug. "I shall tell him that though I fear that he will spend many years searching the forest for you."

"Indeed. That would be just like him." She detached herself from the older wizard and started slowly towards the forest.

Her mind flashed and Sonya closed her eyes, letting her gift take over.

_The moon shone overhead, her glittering light illuminating the silvery lake surrounded by trees. Beside her ran another wolf, his strong scent filling her mind. He was her companion and he always would be. They were the first gifted Delcots._

Watching, Dumbledore shuddered when the storm overhead let out a loud rumble of thunder. Closing his eyes to the glare of the lightning, he opened them again to see a waif-like silver and tan wolf standing not far away with glittering eyes observing him. At the next rumble of thunder, the wolf that had once been Sonya Delcot turned tail and ran into the forest.

"Something tells me that we're going to meet again one day Sonya Delcot. You will never give up your humanity completely and one day, something will call you back." He smiled and turned to walk back to Hogwarts castle.


End file.
